Blood Is Thicker Than Sand
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: Leon and Helena arrive back from China and are allowed to recuperate for a month and their friendship grows. Their partnership is put to the test when a top wanted bio terrorist wrecks havoc in the Middle East and the BSAA needs back up. Leon and Helena must deal with the threat and all the while deal with each others sins. Set before You're All I Need To Get By
1. Chapter 1: Home

**I am having a hard time writing a sequel to You're All I Need To Get By, but I had a couple of people ask if I could write about the mission Leon and Helena go on in the Middle East that I mentioned in chapter two previously. I hope you all enjoy this prequel! Don't forget to review if you can! **

**PS. This chapter takes place before Deborah Harper is laid to rest, in case there is any confusion. Enjoy! **

Leon and Helena sat in the corner of the main CIA facility office waiting for Hunnigan to come to their aid. They had just got back from China and all the hell that broke loose due to Derek Simmons fallout with the C virus. The two were both exhausted from the trip back and neither one of them had the strength to even budge let alone get up. Leon had some cuts and sores here and there on his body, but he managed to keep himself calm and collected. Helena carried some cuts and a wound she sustained from an explosion. Helena could remember the pain she felt as Leon and her both hit the front of a nearby car. Her back felt weak now that her adrenaline was dying down. She breathed in deeply trying to forget the scent of the blood and metal that ravaged her nose when she fell unconscious.

Leon looked over at Helena concerned about the pain she must have been feeling now. In China he managed to find a good first aid kit to help her out but he knew it wasn't enough. He was growing a bit impatient with the medical staff, and knew that Helena had to get attention quickly. There was only so much he could do at the time when he had to carry Helena and in the back of his mind he hoped that she would be able to last through the pain until the doctors arrived.

"Helena, how are you feeling?"

Helena breathed in trying to be as calm as Leon. She knew that this wasn't going to last however as she could feel a stinging sensation travel down her back.

"I feel like I got hit by a car, among other things."

Leon smirked a little and leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm just happy you made it back in one piece."

"Same goes to you."

They both took a moment to glance at the other and smiled. Before the conversation could be continued any further, Hunnigan finally arrived with a medical team and they began to get Helena and Leon prepped up for examination. Before they were to go their separate ways Leon lightly tugged on Helena's shoulder.

"Your examination is probably going to take longer than mine so I'll come find you."

Helena nodded at him and they both were gone from each other. Hunnigan decided to follow Leon to the medical room and she carried with her several folders of documentation. Leon didn't look too pleased to see them because he figured it was going to be a long and tedious report on Simmons, and he'd have to be the one to write it up. Leon then entered the examination room. He took off his shirt and allowed the doctors to inspect the cuts he had on his body. Hunnigan sighed a bit and looked at Leon with a worried look, seeing the scars he carried from other missions.

"If you keep on getting yourself into big problems you're just going to kill your body one of these days Leon."

Leon shook his head and gave full eye contact to Hunnigan.

"It comes with the job; you should know that of all people."

"Yeah, I guess so but still you need to try to be more careful Leon."

Leon knew that Hunnigan meant well and that she was just concerned for his safety, but honestly even if Leon wanted to, there would be no way he could avoid half the wounds he received during his years of service. Battling B.O.W's was not something for the faint of heart or a person who can't withstand enormous amounts of pain. Leon was pretty much use to whatever got thrown at him at this point in life. Leon's mind quickly went back to the documentation records and he decided to address the matter to Hunnigan.

"So I take it those are the reports for Simmons?"

Hunnigan nodded then handed Leon one of the files.

"Yes and no. Half of these are for Simmons and the other half is warrants for Helena's arrest."

Leon sighed and thought about all the crazy things Helena and him went through the last twenty four plus hours. Despite the fact that she tricked him earlier and led him to the cathedral to rescue her sister, Leon didn't hold any ill feelings towards Helena. Even when she mentioned leaving a civilian earlier at the college campus he understood her need to get out of there and save Deborah. Leon found himself lightly hissing as the doctors began to stitch up a cut he received on his shoulder. Hunnigan looked at him sadly, seeing the conflict in his eyes about Helena. She knew he cared about her freedom.

"She went through a lot to bring Simmons to justice. Can't anyone spare her?"

Leon managed to say in between the pain.

"I'm trying to see if I can get some strings pulled since she primarily brought Simmons down and she helped you out to a huge extent no less. I just don't know if the higher ups are going to be as sympathetic because of the fact she allowed the president to die while on her watch."

"Her sister died in her arms and was forced to become a monster. Simmons brought her into this mess. This wasn't Helena's fault."

Hunnigan shrugged her shoulders and could see the sadness in Leon's eyes.

"Like I said Leon I'm doing my best to help her out. Look I came here right off the bat to get your testimony about Helena. I need you to fill out these forms and talk about what she did on the mission you had in China and Tall Oaks. Please be as detailed as possible and I am sure the higher ups might lighten up her sentence or even spare her from any sort of trial."

Leon nodded and looked down at his feet as he continued to get patched up. Hunnigan then talked about the BSAA and revealed that Chris Redfield managed to survive, but unfortunately not his partner Piers. Hunnigan mentioned a funeral service was going to be held in honor of Piers's sacrifice. During that time she also mentioned that several officials were working around the clock to retrieve Deborah Harper's body from the remnants of Tall Oaks. Despite it being nuked, the underbelly of the church she was held captive in didn't really get damaged much. Leon knew this would please Helena and she would finally be allowed to burry her sister. It was something they talked about on the way home while Helena flew the helicopter.

After another hour and a half of examination, Leon was cleared to go. He went looking for Helena to check up on her and found her on the other side of the building. Leon opened up the glass door and smiled at her. Helena's waist and upper body was fully wrapped with bandages and her wound on her arm was stitched. An IV was also lodged into her right arm pumping in liquids to keep her hydrated. Leon took a seat across the hospital bed from her and she looked at him wearily.

"They said I fractured my back."

Leon gazed up and down at Helena's body and though it wasn't him in the hot seat, he could relate to her pain.

"That's not good. Hopefully you won't have to worry about getting chased by monsters for a while."

Helena lightly smiled and tried to prop herself up better onto the bed. Leon could sense she was struggling and came to her side. He then wrapped his arm around her back and gently helped her lie down.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you put yourself through more pain. Besides, I'd look like a jerk if I didn't help."

Leon smiled at her and then took a seat once more. Helena found herself breathing slowly; feeling the rush of the liquid from the IV hit her. It felt cold and uncomfortable. Leon closed his eyes for a moment feeling his body grow even more tired.

"You look like you need a nap."

Helena said and Leon jolted himself up realizing he was halfway asleep. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

"I could say the same for you."

Helena lightly smirked and shook her head.

"Leon,"

"Yeah?"

"After I'm healed up, are you going to arrest me?"

Leon found himself sighing and feeling hesitant. He didn't know what was going to happen at this point in regards to Helena and her involvement in Simmons scandal. All he could do for now was just shake his head. Helena then focused her attention to the lights above the bed; her guilt was growing little by little. Leon could see she was getting tense and worried.

"I honestly don't know what is going to happen Helena. It's hard to say."

"Leon I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"When it comes to be my time for arrest, I want you to be the one to do it."

Leon looked puzzled at her request. His face grew even more concerned as he started to worry about Helena's well being.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

Helena took in a breath and closed her eyes gently.

"Because I trust you. I'd rather have it be someone I know than someone who doesn't know a thing about me. Leon, you know the truth about what happened and you know my guilt better than anyone's. So logically it should be your task to carry out."

Leon rose up from the chair and came over to Helena's side. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it a little.

"I'll promise you that, but for now try to stay positive. Who knows what could happen. Besides you have a forty eight hour window of staying here and healing. No one can touch you right now."

Helena nodded in agreement to Leon and started to cough a little. Leon gently patted her back as Helena rose up from the bed so she wouldn't choke.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Leon nodded and then an idea came to him.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Helena lightly giggled to herself much to Leon's bewilderment. He lightly smiled at her and she looked him right in the eyes.

"I think after seeing that huge Whopper B.O.W. I'm not sure if I could stomach anything."

Leon lightly laughed a little thinking about the overweight zombie that attacked them during their escape from China. He could feel his own stomach churn with disgust at just the thought of it.

"Well, maybe not a big meal but I can go get us something small."

"You think they might have ice cream here?"

Leon shrugged a bit.

"I'm not sure, but I'll make it happen."

Leon rubbed Helena's forehead a little messing up her hair. She tried to fix it back up but couldn't muster up the strength to really make it normal. At this point she figured it was a lost cause for her body was drained. Leon headed for the door, but before he exited out of the room he turned around and waved at Helena.

"I'll be back soon."

Helena nodded and managed to wave back.

"Alright."

Leon closed the door and was gone. Helena was left to her own thoughts and she couldn't help but feel lighter. Her mind carried more guilt than anyone could imagine but she was surprised as to how Leon kept on treating her normal even after they arrived back to the states. Helena then thought about how she was going to repay him for treating her like a person instead of a fugitive. Even as she was being examined and taken care of, the doctors gave her strange looks. Everyone in the facility knew she was part of the president's assassination. It made her feel good to know that there was someone that took pity on her, even if he was going to be the one who would arrest her. Helena yawned and could feel herself drift to sleep. For a moment in time, she wasn't worried about the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting

Helena was in a very complex dream. She could feel water course over her body and could hear voices. They were calm and inviting and she felt like this place in her mind was a haven until it began to change. The water turned blood red, the voices became screams and she could see Deborah in front of her. Not the Deborah that she knew, but the monster that she had become. Helena struggled to reach the surface of the bloodied water, but to no avail. Deborah then grabbed her by the leg and began to take her down to the murky depths. Helena then woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, it startled the doctors and they came into the room right away. As Helena opened up her eyes, she could still see blood and everyone looked like B.O.W's. They tried to calm her down but Helena kept on squirming and fighting back. One doctor motioned for the other to bring her a sedative until they could figure out what was going on. Helena kept on screaming at them to get away from her, but no one would listen.

"What is going on here?"

Leon busted into the room after hearing the commotion from a nearby hallway. He quickly went over to Helena's side and she began to hit him. At this point tears flooded down her eyes and stroked across her cheeks.

"Get away from me! Don't come near me Deborah!"

"Helena—"

"Agent Kennedy, we have to sedate her. Her pulse is going off the charts and she's harming everyone."

Leon shot a quick glare at the doctor who suggested that and he focused his attention back on Helena.

"No one is going to do any of that."

"But sir—"

"No buts! I can handle this!"

Leon impulsively grabbed onto either side of Helena's face with his hands and put his forehead to hers. Helena struggled against him and Leon tried to shush her quietly. He closed his eyes and began to breath slower.

"Deborah no!"

"Easy…Helena it's alright."

Helena continued to struggle but the fits were not as bad.

"Deborah,"

"Shh…you're safe here. You're grounded here. Helena it's going to be alright. Listen to me; you are going to be fine. You're safe right now Helena. You're safe, you're grounded, and you're here."

Helena began to slowly ease up and her mind began to concentrate on the soothing words Leon was speaking. Her grip around Leon's wrists loosened and her body gave up. Leon helped her head back to the pillow gently and rubbed a bit of the sweat off her face as she fell back asleep. The doctors stared at Leon as if he were some magical witch doctor. They were baffled at how he was able to calm her down so fast like that.

"How did you—"

"She was having a nightmare."

With that Leon took off out of the room and went to find a quiet place to be by himself. He recognized what Helena was going through all too well. He sighed and took in a deep breath trying to keep himself calm and relaxed after the scenario. Leon then found the palm of his hand meeting his forehead as he tried to concentrate.

"She has post-traumatic stress."

Leon found himself whispering as he watched Hunnigan enter the room breathless. She adjusted her glasses before looking at Leon with a concerned yet surprised look.

"What happened? I heard that Helena was having some sort of a panic attack and then you went in there and snapped her out of it against orders for her to have a sedative."

Leon nodded and tried to think of something clever to say. He felt like at this moment, telling Hunnigan that Helena most likely had PTSD was not a wise choice.

"She was just having a nightmare. She'll be fine now."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Leon had a puzzling look upon his face. He knew that Hunnigan was onto him.

"What do you mean?"

"I find it odd how you were able to intervene like that. It's as if you knew what she had right off the get go, like you yourself have experienced that."

Leon sighed knowing full well he was caught. Hunnigan crossed her arms and began lightly tapping her foot, hoping to get an explanation out of him. Leon looked at Hunnigan wearily and he began to speak up.

"Please don't make her go through the tests just yet."

"Leon her mood was way off the charts. I have to follow protocol so that way we can help her out otherwise—"

"I'll take responsibility for it. Helena's got enough to worry about with being arrested and all. There is no point in making her jump through more loops just to have it turn around and be used against her in court."

Hunnigan gave it some thought then nodded at Leon.

"After all is said and done though we have to go through with the psychological profiling. You know it as much as I do."

"I understand."

"You've been very protective over her."

Hunnigan stated as she began to head for the door to leave. Leon then turned his attention to her and began to ponder in his thoughts.

"She's been going through hell. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hunnigan stopped and turned around.

"Just be careful with your emotions Leon. That is all I am trying to say."

The tension in the room could be felt. Leon knew Hunnigan was looking out for him. Outbursts like the one he had with the doctors would get reported, and then the agency could be suspicious of him. When Adam Bendford was alive, Leon didn't so much have to worry about that since he was a top agent. Also when it came to protocol Leon typically followed orders with no questions asked until later, but something struck him hard when he saw Helena squirming in fear. It was the same madness he suffered from after the government took him in when Raccoon City was destroyed.

Leon could remember lying in his bed in a new apartment the government paid for him and as he slept he began to dream. There was fire everywhere, and the dead had risen. He began to panic once he ran out of bullets trying to fend them off. Leon was cornered, and the infected began to swarm on him. He could feel the stinging bites penetrate his skin as he screamed out for help. His arms flailed around trying to fight off five of them that began to rip at his body. Leon could feel his organs spill out as the biting grew more intense. He then managed to hit one of the infected in the face, but it was already too late for him. He could feel his body giving out. He had failed to survive.

Leon woke up in sweat and began to pant greatly. Claire was awake and holding onto his shoulders gently. He had almost forgotten that Claire decided to spend the night with him. Leon gazed at her and noticed a large bruise on her the side of her right cheek. As Leon began to bring himself together, Claire pressed her forehead against his and began to whisper.

"You're safe, you're grounded, and you're here."

"Claire…did I hurt you?"

She didn't say a word and just kept on repeating the soothing phrase over and over again to Leon. He could feel his mind being more at ease as she gently helped him lie back down. After all was said and done, she gently kissed him on the forehead and lied down next to him. Leon looked at her with concern as she smiled at him and stroked the side of his face.

"Claire, I'm so sorry."

"Leon don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay, alright?"

Leon could feel himself nodding at her as he pulled Claire in close to him. He had never felt his body or his mind shake so terribly.

Leon snapped out of his flashback and could feel himself sweat. He then got up and walked out of the room quietly. He then took out his cell phone and began to call up Claire. They haven't spoken to each other in over a couple of years, and he wanted to tell her how much she helped him. Without her words, Leon never would have been able to snap Helena out of the nightmare she was facing during her episode. Without Claire ever coming into his life he still would have been facing his own personal hell. As he was waiting for Claire to pick up the phone, Leon could find himself promising Helena the same thing in the back of his mind. Though they had only been partners for a short time, he wasn't going to allow her to face the burden alone. Even if she were to get thrown into prison, he'd be there for her. It was an instinct out of friendship and trust he couldn't let go of.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

The following morning was a long one for both Helena and Leon. Leon stayed up talking with Claire and the two had a nice positive chat. Though they had broken up long ago, they still had strong emotional attachments to one another. Leon always thought it would be like this due to the terror they survived while in Raccoon City. After he was done talking with Claire, Leon managed to fill out all the reports and paper work he needed to submit to the courts. He went over and beyond the limit in terms of detail and hoped that it would stall the courts long enough to let Helena be set free. Leon could find himself yawning as he only got five hours of sleep. He desperately wanted to go find a nearby room to crash in but he had to be on the go. Also he wanted to check up on Helena. The doctors decided to move her into a personal living space area. Leon was somewhat irritated by the fact they decided to do that. He knew full well that the doctors did it so they wouldn't have to be the ones that dealt with Helena if she were to have another episode. He shrugged it off however and considered it to be a good thing: he could finally be alone to talk with Helena about what she was going through.

After getting himself some breakfast from the nearby cafeteria, Leon went down to the living quarters and came across Helena. She was still sound asleep despite being moved. Leon gently tugged at her shoulder a bit to get her to wake up. Helena's eyes slightly fluttered open and she smiled up at Leon.

"Good, I thought you were another doctor."

"You got lucky this time."

"Are they always such jerks?"

Leon smirked a little then took a seat on a couch that was nearby Helena's bed.

"No, not always. I'm sorry they put you through all of the mess."

Helena shrugged and began to wake up more fully. She took a moment to look around the room and noticed how it felt more like a personal home than a facility. Helena was glad she was out of the medical area. She could remember hearing the doctors complain about taking care of her since she was the one that left the president to die. It hurt her deep down because she already felt tremendous guilt for abandoning her post. Helena turned her attention back to Leon who had a bag next to him. She was quite curious about what it was.

"What's that?"

She pointed towards the bag and Leon picked it up and began to take something out of it. Helena's eyes widened with delight as she could smell the beef and the bread.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, a good American hamburger."

Leon got up and handed it to Helena. She didn't hesitate and began to stuff her face with as much of it as she could muster. Since China, Helena had been craving food and the only thing she was allowed to have during her 48 hour time frame was fruits and veggies. She was very thankful that Leon snuck it in as she realized she was half way done eating it.

"I know it wasn't the ice cream you wanted but it looked good at the time."

Helena nodded and finally finished it off. She swallowed hard and then breathed in lightly.

"Thank you Leon."

"Anytime."

They were quiet for a moment and Leon couldn't help but stare at her. Helena took notice and cocked an eyebrow causing Leon to quickly look at something else for a moment. It was an awkward moment between the two of them, and Leon was still questioning why he did that himself. Then he thought about last night and decided it was time to talk to Helena about what had happened.

"Helena, do you remember anything from the previous night?"

Helena nodded slightly. She could remember little parts of the dream she had about Deborah and then the voice she heard telling her to calm down.

"A little bit of it. Why?"

Leon sighed a bit and turned to face her fully.

"I don't want to panic you, but you had a PTSD episode. You had all the warning signs for it."

"So that's what it was then."

Leon nodded and then Helena could notice some scratch marks on Leon's wrists. Everything then seemed to click into place as she remembered seeing Leon. She quickly deduced it was him who snapped her out of it.

"Did I do that to you?"

She motioned at the scratches and Leon once again nodded. He smiled up at her though to show that he wasn't upset about it.

"Don't trouble yourself with it. I'm just happy you're back in your normal state."

"What's going to happen to me now? I'm sure the doctors and everyone else knows at this point. The courts are sure to have a field day with this news."

"I already took care of it. You're going to have to go through psychological profiling but only after your case is taken to the courts. They can't use it against you."

"Why did you do that Leon?"

"I know what it's like to have PTSD. I still have it pop up from time to time. I'll help you find ways to make yourself snap out of it if you wish. I'm no doctor, but these techniques work for me and I'm sure it will help you out."

Helena nodded in agreement and looked across the room sadly. Once again she felt like dead weight and felt like another burden had been placed upon Leon. Helena was not one for wanting to accept others help, Leon had been the only exception during the short time they had been partners. She didn't' want to feel like an inconvenience and began to worry about putting Leon through more than what he had to go through. Helena then noticed how Leon got up and gently wrapped his hand around hers. She could feel her heart take little flutters of leaps as he glanced at her and smiled.

"Even though China and Tall Oaks is over and done with, we're sticking together."

"Leon…I can't let you do all of this. You already helped me find Deborah and take down Simmons. There really isn't that much more for you to do. Besides I'm probably going to end up in jail, don't make it harder on yourself when you have to arrest me."

Helena could feel his grip get tighter.

"We're friends and partners. We look out for each other, always."

Helena could feel Leon's hand relax a bit in hers. They were silent for a moment and looked at the other deeply. Helena could feel the ease and comfort radiate off of Leon and he took one more smile before letting go of her hand.

"I got to get going."

"Where are you running off to now?"

Leon paused and recalled the news he got in regards to Deborah. The team that went in for clean up managed to find her body and sterilize it. He was going to go pick up her ashes and then have Helena decide what to do about it. Leon took one more look at Helena and tried to keep himself calm still for her sake.

"They found Deborah's body in the remnants of the underground basin of the church we went to. I'm going to go get what is left of her then we can finally put her to rest."

Helena could feel a small tear jerk down from her eye. She was sad but yet happy because she had thought Deborah's body wouldn't be around anymore. In the back of her head, she felt a sense of relief that she could finally put her sister to rest. She smiled at Leon, knowing he was going through a lot to help her.

"Leon, thank you."

"Try not to hurt yourself when I'm gone then we'll call it even."

Leon returned one more smile before leaving the quarters. He then headed off to see Hunnigan to deliver the documentation and reports he filed. It was a bit of a long wait as he could tell she was talking to some suits. Leon could remember it was probably the most single stressful event Hunnigan had to attend to whenever huge disasters such as Tall Oaks happened. He could make out a bit of what they were saying based on their body languages and knew that things were getting squared away. Leon then noticed there was someone inside Hunnigan's office that he wasn't familiar with. The man had jet black hair that was sleeked back and had a skeleton ring on his left index finger. Leon didn't pay much attention to it as he saw the suits beginning to exit out of the office. The man with the skeleton ring locked eyes on Leon and nodded at him with a smile. Leon returned the same then went into Hunnigan's office. He could tell she was under a lot of pressure as she took a seat and was startled by his company.

"Leon! Don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to Hunnigan. The reports have been filled out."

Leon gently handed the documentation to Hunnigan and she inspected some of the papers carefully. She was amazed at how many pages there were, and she focused her attention back to Leon. Hunnigan motioned for him to take a seat and Leon did so while she arranged the alphabetized the reports and began typing in her computer.

"What did the suits want this time?"

Hunnigan took in a sigh and flipped through another book filled with different codes.

"Just the usual, they wanted my testimony about Tall Oaks. Also I just got introduced to the next ambassador and head of the CIA."

"So James McGrahm was fired from his position?"

James was the head of the CIA and had a long career in the military before he took up leadership amongst the top government agency in the world. Leon had always admired his strength as he too witnessed the threat of bioterrorism while in the navy. Water type B.O.W's are rare to come by, and when his unit accidentally came across an underwater facility everything went straight to hell. James was the only one who managed to live and tell the tale and wanted to desperately help out with the counter attacks against bioterrorism. He immediately went through leadership training and led a campaign to become the next head of the CIA and the counter terrorist group commission. Despite James's shortcomings, Leon was honored to work under him for he understood the terror he had to face. Hunnigan looked up at Leon and could see that he looked down, and began to continue the conversation.

"Unfortunately yes. After what happened in Tall Oaks and China the suits really went after him. They said that he deserved to be kicked out of power because he didn't have a fast enough reaction time. Nor did he really help out when it came to the well being of the president. So we have a new guy that is going to be taking his place in the upcoming months as James finishes up his services."

"What's the new guy's name?"

"Kent Withrow. You saw him walking out not that long ago, has black hair and a skeleton ring. He's going to be in charge real soon."

Leon then recalled the smile and nod that Kent gave to him. Leon always had a sense of intuition that surpassed a lot of his colleagues and he couldn't help but feel like something was amiss about the new head. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when they faced each other. Leon knew trouble was going to happen, the feeling bit him intensely.

"He seemed very suspicious looking. How did he get the position so fast?"

"Well he does come from a strong line of rich family in the political field. Also he has been a lawyer for many political leaders for the last fifteen years. His father Isaac Withrow is good friends with the vice president so I am sure some strings were pulled in order for him to come into power. I can't really argue though, Kent was very helpful earlier getting the suits to stop breathing up and down my neck. I wouldn't worry too much about him Leon, I doubt he's going to do anything big right off the get go."

Leon still couldn't shake off the negative vibes he got but for Hunnigan's sake he decided to drop them.

"You did an incredible job with the details Leon. I'm amazed you got done with this in a single night. Usually you take weeks sometimes to even turn in a single time card for your bloody hours doing office work on the occasion."

Leon smirked a bit and received another piece of paper that needed his signature to authorize the documents to be used in research and in cases in the future. Hunnigan immediately took it back from him as soon as he was done and punched in a few more tid bits into her report before shutting down her computer. She smiled at Leon and took a breath before getting ready to speak once more.

"I have a good feeling that Helena won't have to be arrested."

"That's good. What has been going on in regards to the investigation?"

Hunnigan adjusted her glasses momentarily and relaxed her elbows onto the table.

"So far everything points to Simmons. He wasn't that great on keeping his trail clean once he went off to China. They found more proof about Deborah Harper's kidnapping and managed to get some trace evidence found in the remnants of the church in Tall Oaks. We can't hold our breath though with hope for too long, Helena still abandoned her post so of course there will be consequences for that."

Leon nodded and understood fully. He could feel himself become lighter knowing that at the very least Helena wouldn't be thrown into prison.

"I received a call that they retrieved Deborah's remains. I was going to take off and bring them back so Helena could bury her."

Hunnigan nodded and smiled at Leon's kind gesture.

"That's great that you are doing that for her. I think it might bring Helena a good peace of mind."

"I was going to get going for that. It might take me a few days so I was wondering if you had any other assignments to give me."

Hunnigan searched through a small filing cabinet near her desk and pulled out a document and handed it to Leon. He glanced over it carefully and shook his head sadly.

"Chris Redfield is already back out there fighting?"

"Yeah, his team got a good piece of evidence of a notorious bioterrorist in the Middle East, his name is Ivan Spokovitch. Chris was shipped over immediately afterwards along with a new team of BSAA members to go track him down. No one is sending you off now but at some point they might need some back up plus the agency really wants to take Ivan in alive. He is connected to more than fifty wanted bioterrorists on the black market. If the BSAA manages to bring him into custody, then we can easily find the others."

"So why aren't you sending me there right now?"

"Chris and his team are already doing well. Sending you in for help is a last ditch effort if things get out of hand. For now you have orders to rest up and recuperate. If things get tense, I'll let you know. The only thing I want you to do for me is watch out for Helena and make sure she isn't suffering from the same symptoms as last night."

Leon was taken aback by Hunnigan's request. He then gave it some thought and smiled at bit.

"You pulled some strings didn't you?"

Hunnigan crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well, I've supported Helena from the moment she went into the CIA. She has invaluable strength and I'd hate to see her go through the courts and end up earning her freedom only to be out of work for having something wrong with her psychologically. She will still go through the tests but for now I trust that you will keep an eye on her. Leon, if she continues to get worse then just come to me. Don't report anything to the higher ups until you know for certain she isn't capable of combat anymore."

"Why go through with this?"

"You haven't had a decent partner since Krauser. You're both a good match for one another in terms of partnership. I think you both could get a lot of work done together. Plus it's a girl thing; we look out for the other."

Leon smirked yet again and a thought occurred to him, one that he knew would probably get on Hunnigan's nerves but at this point he needed her to lighten up.

"I thought you women had the pack mentality and if there were any stragglers you'd leave them to fend on their own."

"Maybe that is the problem you have had before with women Leon! Don't assume we are all greedy, overemotional bags of trash!"

"I'm sorry Hunnigan, but I don't trust anything that bleeds for days and doesn't die during certain times of the month."

Leon could feel Hunnigan hit him hard on the shoulder. He grabbed onto it tightly and hissed a bit. Hunnigan then shot him a playful glare and shook her head.

"Get out of here loser, you have work to do."

Leon nodded and then left the office to get a chopper to take him to Tall Oaks.


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness

As Leon got done receiving the container filled with Deborah's ashes from the search team, he boarded the helicopter and decided to go on a different route. It took him about an hour and a half but he made it to a nearby government facility and dropped off the helicopter there with the troops who were stationed. Leon then proceeded to take a small vehicle to the outskirts of D.C. and went over to a small café like area and took a seat outside. His phone then started to buzz and he immediately smiled. Ada was trying to get a hold of him, and he couldn't wait to be with her again. She had contacted him once more in the helicopter that Helena and Leon were in to escape the pandemic in China. Ada had carefully explained the situation regarding her doppelganger Carla and also sent Leon more proof about the experimentation Simmons was conducting. It made Leon sick to his stomach knowing that Simmons was desperate to make a perfect copy of her. He could remember watching the VHS tape labeled "Happy Birthday Ada Wong" and felt his heart sink. Leon was glad to know that his Ada, the real one, hadn't been tainted by Simmons experiments.

Leon read the text message she sent to him carefully and smirked.

_"I sincerely hope you are going to be covering dinner tonight"_

_ "That depends…I thought your employers paid you good"_

_ "They never treat a real woman right. You should know that given the conversations we have had"_

_ "Why don't you quit playing and come over and join me?"_

_ "I thought you liked teases, Leon"_

Leon could find himself rolling his eyes as he started to get a bit impatient with Ada.

_"Just get down here. I need to see you again."_

With that, Leon stopped texting Ada ensuring she would get a taste of her own medicine. Another fifteen minutes had gone by and Ada arrived. She took a seat right across from Leon and began to glance over his body taking him in. He smiled at her and they began to talk.

"Glad to see Simmons didn't turn you into mince meat."

Leon nodded in regards to Ada's comment.

"Feelings mutual. I haven't seen you since the Eastern Slav Republic case. We never got to finish up our night from before."

Ada could feel herself smile seductively at Leon. It had been a while since they had been in contact with one another. Though she could normally keep her feelings to herself, Ada couldn't help but want him.

"You'll get your wish Kennedy. Just keep your hands to yourself for the time being."

Leon knew that he had baited her well with his trap, and he took a moment to distract her with something else that had been bothering him. Ivan Spokovitch was a name Leon was somewhat familiar with as Krauser mentioned him before in South America that they were acquaintances in the past before Ivan defected to the Middle East. Knowing Ada and her business, Leon was certain she had heard of him and would probably be able to give him some helpful tips. He hated doing this, tricking her into giving him information but he knew all too well she enjoyed these games. If he didn't give into her at some point, she'd always keep her lips shut. Leon learned that the hard way years ago.

"Ada, can we first talk about something important?"

By this time Ada had bought herself a shot of vodka from the nearby bar in the café center. She looked up at Leon puzzled a bit.

"You skipped over the flirting and went right for the throat. That's not like you at all Leon."

"Ada I have a new case coming up in regards to the Middle East. Do you know a man named Ivan Spokovitch?"

"Leon do you always assume I do my business work with amateurs?"

Leon adjusted his posture and knew Ada had known him or at least was acquainted with the man given the tone of her voice. Ada was hoping that Leon would keep on pressing but after a moment of awkward silence between the two, she took in a sigh and began to explain.

"I've done some client work for Spokovitch before. I've even sold him samples of the G virus and the Las Plagas. He's really not someone worth mentioning."

"I need to know more about him Ada. This is serious. I might get shipped off to the Middle East and I need to know what kind of man I am dealing with."

Ada crossed her arms and studied Leon's expression. She knew that he didn't want to play any games. However Ada wasn't going to just simply give up her clientele to Leon. She loved him a lot but tried to make her heart cold even around him so that her work would be easier to handle. Ada didn't like this as much as Leon did, but in order for her to keep her skin on her back, Ada did what she had to do even if it meant deceiving Leon to get her way.

"All you need to know about Ivan is that he is a far more intelligent version of Krauser. They grew up together in a small neighborhood and joined the army to be with one another. They were almost like brothers, the two of them, until Spokovitch decided he wanted to be a big boy and play with daddy's guns. He started collecting T-virus samples and begun experimenting with them in India. After the authorities caught on to his schemes he took off for the Middle East and has remained since then. He has worked his way up in ranks amongst The Family's highest benefactors, always donating his research findings to them so that they can ensure safer testing facilities."

"What have you done for him Ada?"

Ada smirked and took another sip of vodka. She looked at Leon with lust in her eyes.

"Nothing compared to the things I've done with you, if that is what you're thinking."

Before Leon could even react to Ada's words, she took out a pair of keys in her left pocket and tossed them at Leon. He instinctively grabbed them then looked down, puzzled by her gesture.

"What's all of this?"

"I'm not going to keep on talking like this until after we enjoy ourselves. Go get the bed warm."

Ada then got up and went inside of the café to get another drink. Leon found himself slouching in the chair momentarily as he looked off into the distance. Leon loved Ada in every sense he could think of, but he hated it so much when she'd lead him on like this. Sometimes he would find himself getting tired of it, but eventually the lust he felt would always outweigh any kind of contempt he had towards her. Leon took off knowing where their usual spot was at a nearby hotel. Once he made it up the stairs, he made it to the room and unlocked it. Leon waited there for about twenty minutes or so and noticed Ada coming into the room. He barely had time to react as she instinctively started to kiss him ferociously. Leon could feel his body giving in to her and they headed for the bed. He knew in the back of his mind this was wrong, but he never got tired of it. Ada was his for now, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

Leon began to dream and was mumbling to himself. He could see Helena and Simmons on the train yet again. Simmons let out a bellowing scream as Helena took the final shot at him. Instead of him collapsing however, Simmons got up and grabbed Helena. She screamed for Leon to help her but he couldn't feel his body move. Leon was paralyzed by the fear, and he watched as Simmons slit her throat with his oversized talons. Leon let out a scream unheard of by mankind and watched her lifeless body fall. It was only then he was able to get up and be by her side. Leon shook her and begged for her to get up. Helena was gone though and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Leon held Helena to his chest and sobbed a bit as Simmons pierced him through the chest. Leon could feel himself screaming louder and desperately tried to take Helena with him as Simmons threw him off the train.

"Helena!"

Leon jolted himself upright out of the bed and panted hard. Beads of sweat covered his body and he could feel Ada touch his shoulders. Leon wiped off the sweat from his forehead and looked over at Ada. He could tell she looked modestly concerned but also a bit angry.

"Who is Helena?"

Leon continued to breathe deeply for a moment before answering.

"She's nobody."

Ada nodded and watched as Leon got up from the bed and threw on some pants. He then walked outside onto the balcony of the hotel room and leaned on the deck. The cold air from the night hit him hard and his body was thankful for it. Ada then got up herself and threw on a shirt and came over to Leon's side. She looked at him and could see the terror in his eyes.

"If she were nobody you wouldn't be having an episode like that."

Leon could feel his fingers go through his scalp roughly as he took in a breath. Ada knew well about Leon's PTSD episodes, but he could sense there was some hostility in her tone.

"She was my partner in China and Tall Oaks. You've met her before. Her sister Deborah died in the church."

"Oh yes, that was quite tragic. I can't imagine the pain she must be going through."

Ada didn't meant to sound cold but in that moment she could feel something inside of her swell up. Ada quickly collected her thoughts and placed her left hand on top of Leon's right.

"Well you both made it out alive so I don't see the big deal."

"I'm sorry. I've just been worried about her."

"I gave you the evidence you needed to clear your innocence. There shouldn't be any problem in regards to Helena."

Leon shook his head sadly.

"Not quite. She's probably going to be charged with abandoning her post still. It's been a nightmare. I'm not sure what is going to happen."

"You're over thinking Leon. I wouldn't worry too much about her."

"You sound jealous."

Ada then paused for a moment and both she and Leon had an intense moment when their eyes interlocked with the other. It wasn't the same tension they felt an hour before they decided to have sex. It was as if they were both challenging one another to confront their feelings about a topic they didn't feel comfortable about sharing. Ada then smirked to show that she clearly had everything in check.

"I never get jealous Leon, I only get defensive. After all we've been together for fifteen years now. We're practically married."

Leon could feel himself sadly sigh at her remark. True, they had a steady relationship but it was always an on and off deal.

"I don't feel like we are married though."

"It can happen once I earn my freedom."

"When will that ever happen?"

"Leon—"

"I'm sorry Ada…I'm just getting tired of doing this. I want you to be with me bad. No more running, no more confrontation. I want you by my side."

Leon embraced her tightly to his chest and Ada took the moment to listen to his heartbeat. She sighed a bit and got herself out of Leon's grasp. She smiled at him casually before speaking.

"Well the good news is I might be earning my freedom soon. The Family said they were going to let me know in the next couple of months what I'm going to have to do. Once my final mission with them is over and done with we can be together."

"You aren't playing me are you?"

"I always play you Leon, but this I promise you. I'll do whatever it takes to get that mission from them."

Leon nodded feeling like for once Ada was telling him the god's honest truth. Ada then retreated back to the room and put on the rest of her clothes. She then placed a small disk inside of an envelope and put on a table on Leon's side of the bed. Ada then grabbed her grapple gun and then went back over to meet Leon. She kissed him tenderly once more before she finally got ready to say goodbye.

"I'm going to be in the Middle East helping out with some shipments for Ivan. The disk I am leaving contains some important facts about him. I can't be of much help otherwise I jeopardize my reputation for being a credible assistant and seller."

Leon crossed his arms and looked at Ada with a serious look upon his face. He knew something else was up.

"What's the catch?"

Ada smiled at him seductively once more before launching her grapple gun. Before she took off she quickly whispered to him.

"Keep the BSAA off my trail and I'll give you more information. Give my best to Harper."

With that Ada took off as Leon watched her disappear into the night. He then sighed deeply and retreated back to the room to sleep. Leon looked at the side of the bed where Ada was originally sleeping and missed her already. His hand reached out and his gently touched her side of the bed, wishing she was right there next to him. In all the years they had been together, they never once slept next to each other for a full night. Leon never took notice of it until now, and came to the realization that he hated being alone. As he stretched himself he could have sworn he saw Helena out of the corner of his eye looking sad. Leon quickly turned to face the direction from which she had come from, but Helena had vanished. Leon shook his head feeling conflicted and finally collapsed onto the pillows. He closed his eyes and tried not to dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral

**Thank you to those of you who are continuing to follow me. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last one! Please don't forget to review and let me know if you have any suggestions! I'll be updating at least one chapter a day if I can. Until next time, enjoy!**

Helena was getting ready to check out of the government hospital after getting tests done on her back that showed she was alright, and noticed Leon walking down the hallway. He looked tired and sluggish as if he had been through a lot. Helena walked up to him and stared him down for a moment and he lightly smiled at her. He had just arrived back at the base late at night after catching a bit of sleep. Leon wasn't able to rest in the hotel after Ada had left. His loneliness had gotten the best of him that night.

"Glad to see they let you go."

"Yeah, now all I have to do is bury my sister and let fate do the rest. Leon you look tired as hell. When did you get back?"

"About a couple hours ago. Your sister's remains are with Hunnigan right now. The funeral is going to be held sometime today."

Helena nodded and noticed that Leon had some slight bruising on his neck. Her face grew with concern as she could see pain in his eyes.

"What's with your neck?"

Leon tried to use the collar of his shirt to hide the traces of Ada that were left behind on him. He sighed a bit and looked at Helena with a worried look.

"I had business to take care of."

Helena only nodded and didn't bother to say anything else to him. During the time Leon was gone; she held onto Ada's compact and examined it carefully. There was not only the device which contained evidence of Leon's innocence and hers, but there was a small slip of paper in the underbelly of the compact. It gave the altitude and longitude of the area Helena assumed Ada would be at. During the night she used a nearby computer to locate it and found out it was on the outskirts of D.C. It didn't take Helena long enough to realize why it took Leon two days to get her sisters remains. He had been with Ada. Helena didn't really pay heed to it for she knew Leon had feelings for Ada since she confronted him about the issue in China, but there was a part of her that grew upset knowing this. She didn't know exactly why it made her mad last night finding out that information but it did. Helena could feel herself squeeze the compact in her left pocket as she watched Leon take off towards Hunnigan's office. She was still debating whether or not to give it to Leon. Helena then took the compact out from her pocket and held it flatly in the palm of her hand. She looked at it sadly before walking off towards Leon's direction to get ready for the funeral arrangements. Helena was also preparing herself mentally for another thing: Hunnigan had reported to her hours ago that the courts decided her fate and she was ready for it. At this point all Helena wanted to do was say one final goodbye to Deborah before going off to prison. She had hoped Leon would be prepared for this as much as her.

Later on that day, everything was arranged for Deborah's final resting place. The sun was out and the trees were just as restless as ever from the gentle wind that breezed through the branches. Helena was kneeled down at her sister's tombstone, taking a moment to say her final thoughts to her before getting up and meeting with Hunnigan and Leon. She found herself lightly touching the carved out letters of Deborah's name. A small tear came tingling down Helena's face as she began to talk to her deceased loved one.

"Dad's going to take care of you now. We'll see each other again one day Deborah. I promise you and everyone else who died that day in Tall Oaks that I'll repent for what has happened,"

Helena then looked over and saw Leon and Hunnigan coming towards her. She gently closed her eyes and stared back at Deborah's tombstone.

"…even if it costs me my freedom."

Helena had made her peace with herself and was ready for arrest. She was ready to take responsibility for the president's death and the 70,000 people who died because of her actions. Helena was taken aback when Leon didn't handcuff her but instead gave her back her gun. Helena was confused by what had happened until Hunnigan explained the courts had looked over the evidence and saw it unjust to charge Helena with Simmons's crimes. As Helena tried to protest, Leon stated that the president would have done the same thing, giving her back her freedom. Helena felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as they headed towards the vehicles. Helena took a moment though and decided after much debate with herself to return Ada's compact to Leon. She smiled at him; no ill will was exchanged as she told Leon to give it back to Ada once they would see each other again. Helena could have sworn he mumbled something as he shook his head and headed off to the cars with the other agents.

Helena and Hunnigan were both shocked when they realized there wasn't enough room for Helena to accompany the rest of the agents in the car. Hunnigan shook her head as she tried to find a way to make it work out.

"I'm so sorry Helena; I didn't think this was going to happen."

"That's alright. I'll probably end up calling a cab. I don't live that far from here anyway."

Leon couldn't help but overhear the conversation the two women were having. Even though he had just taken a seat in the car and was ready to head back to the base, he felt an instinct in him reach out. Leon got out of the car and quickly earned the attention of Hunnigan and Helena. Leon smiled a bit before speaking.

"I'll walk you back home."

"Leon you don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."

"I insist. Besides you'll get to say goodbye a bit longer to Deborah."

Hunnigan glanced at Leon and Helena both as they made direct eye contact with the other. Feeling somewhat awkward, Hunnigan rubbed the back of her head and decided to enter the car. She told them both to report back to her in a couple days in regards to paper work. Leon and Helena were alone together and they both walked back to Deborah's grave site and sat down on the cool grass looking over at the haunting tombstone.

"Why did you stay behind Leon?"

"Today was a hard day on you mentally. I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright and not suffer an episode. Plus I needed the company."

Helena couldn't help but slightly smile. She felt proud to be Leon's partner and honored for that matter that he would want to still help her out despite everything that had happened to them. They both glanced up at each other for a moment or so before any words could be said.

"Thanks for doing this Leon."

Leon nodded then took out a small box and put it aside on Deborah's tombstone. Helena looked puzzled from the offer.

"It's a box full of condolences from the rest of the agents, including me. It's a tradition to place our thoughts in these and rest them upon the tombstones of the dead."

Helena could feel her eyes swell with tears. She tried to hold them in because she felt embarrassed to cry in front of Leon, but it didn't work though. The pain and torment of her sister's death was still fresh in her mind and her heart. The token of kindness Leon just showed made it worse as she grabbed onto the tombstone and sobbed. Leon looked at Helena sadly and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gently massaged it. Helena then turned to face Leon and out of gut instinct she fell into his arms and he hugged her tightly. Leon was typically not one to comfort to this extent. Most of the time when it came to situations like this he'd normally give a long speech or something along the lines of one to make the person he was trying to help realize what they needed to do in order to carry on. Most partners Leon had worked with in the past wouldn't have come close to getting this from him. With Helena it felt different. For once it felt right to give this affection back. Leon knew all too well the pain she was going through and without words or thought he held her close to him and let her cry until she couldn't any more. It was the longest silence he had felt, and it was the longest embrace he had ever had. Leon knew now for certain Helena was meant to be his partner and now friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Leon and Helena stayed at the graveyard for a few more hours and by then the day turned to darkness. They were about halfway from Helena's apartment complex and it was pretty silent throughout their walk. Every now and then Leon would mention stuff such as his missions he had in the past and previous partners he worked with. When it got to Krauser, Helena felt really bad for Leon hearing the news about what had happened to them.

"He sounded like an honorable man at the time. I wonder what changed him."

Helena stated as they finally stopped at the entryway to the apartment settlement. Leon tucked his hands into his leather jacket pockets feeling the cold air brush on him.

"Lots of things can break men. For some of us it's other men. For others its greed, and then for the rest of us its women."

Helena and Leon both laughed at his statement but not before she lightly hit Leon on the shoulder.

"I didn't think you were one for humor Leon. You seemed so serious during Tall Oaks and China. What changed in you?"

"There is a lot you still don't know about me. We've only known each other for a while. I personally like humor well, not when I am getting chased by B.O.W's."

Helena lightly giggled from his statement.

"Fair enough."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them until Helena looked at the entryway to her apartment and then turned her eyes back to Leon. Helena was use to coming home to Deborah before she left for college, and her mind began to sink a little bit. She still needed the company but felt like she was intruding on Leon's time. Helena sighed right before she unlocked the doorway, catching Leon's attention.

"Are you going to be okay Helena?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me alright."

Leon could feel that something was amiss about her. One moment Helena was just laughing and finally feeling better, the next she sounded cold and lonesome. Before Helena could get the chance to enter inside the building, Leon grabbed her arm and she quickly turned to meet him. They both stared at the other for a moment before Leon gave her a slip of paper.

"What's this for?"

"If you need to talk still just call me. I'm up pretty late so if you need anything don't hesitate Helena."

"You sure about this?"

Leon nodded and found himself embracing Helena again. Leon didn't know what possessed him to do it but he figured it would make Helena feel more at ease about calling him. Deep down in his gut he was worried something was going to happen. Leon didn't know what it necessarily could be, but since Helena and he left Deborah's grave site a feeling crept up in him. He knew well at this point to never disregard his feelings when it came to situations such as these. The last time he felt this a previous partner ended up committing suicide. Leon didn't want that to happen to Helena and in the back of his head he worried deeply she might go through with it. Leon then let go of Helena and smiled at her. She could feel a sense of comfort after he did that.

"Like I said don't hesitate."

Helena nodded at him with appreciation.

"Alright. What if I need to visit?"

Helena could not believe she muttered those words. It was as if someone took control of her mind and went on autopilot. Helena's face flushed a little and she sincerely hoped Leon wouldn't get the wrong idea. She didn't want him to feel like she was coming onto him or anything. Leon didn't react unnaturally to her question at all and pointed down the street.

"I live in the uptown area. If you go down that way for about a half hour or so you'll find the complex I live at. I plan on moving though real soon so I'll give you the new address when I can."

"Why are you planning on leaving the uptown area? Its nice, it beats living here in the slums like I do."

Leon and Helena smiled at each other for a moment before Leon began to speak.

"It's a long story. Mostly it's because I barely get any privacy. My neighbors have a lot of kids and have tried sneaking into my place once they found out I had weapons and other stuff. I don't want to take the risk of anyone getting a hold of them. Plus I need a new area to live in. I get tired of living in the same spot after a while."

"I'm sort of the same way, but if I can be grounded in a spot then I'll go for that. You don't like kids?"

Leon kind of laughed a bit and shook his head slightly as Helena found herself crossing her arms and smirking at Leon. She could tell what the obvious answer was but waited for Leon to tell his side.

"Its not that I don't like them, I just don't care for the ones that don't listen to their parents and feel like they can do whatever they want with no repercussions. I don't like the spoiled ones. If my dad ever caught me acting up like my neighbors kids, I wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

Helena and Leon found themselves laughing yet again.

"Same here, except it was more of my mom Deborah and I had to fear. If you so much as spilt milk she'd have your head for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like you have her personality."

"How so? You don't even know my mother."

"You're ferocious Helena. I wouldn't want to come between you and a gun like Simmons. I could easily see your mom doing the same thing."

Helena found herself slugging Leon in the side a bit as he laughed off the pain she dealt to him.

"Easy Ms. Onslaught it was just a compliment!"

Helena gasped and glared at Leon firmly.

"How dare you call me that? We've only known each other for how long and already you got some pathetic nickname for me!"

"I think it suits you. You're the one with the fiery spirit."

Helena growled a bit and rolled her eyes as she hit Leon one last time. She underestimated her stance and began to fall down after slipping. Leon luckily caught her before she could hit the pavement. They both laughed at her clumsiness as Leon helped her back up on her feet.

"You sure you didn't have anything to drink before leaving Ms. Harper?"

"Don't try to sound like you're a cop."

Helena managed to say in between the laughter she had.

"I was a cop for a single day in Raccoon City."

"I wouldn't put that on a resume. Someone would think you were bluffing."

Leon shrugged a bit and smirked.

"Well the government definitely liked that and hired me on the spot."

Helena's eyes bulged a little bit hearing about this. She knew Leon had been involved in Raccoon City for a long while now but she had no idea the government decided to hire him right then and there. It took Helena years before she was even promoted to become a CIA trainee, so it was quite a surprise to hear Leon got a position so quickly. Leon crossed his arms and smirked at Helena, feeling confident in himself.

"You seem surprised."

"It took me a long time just to get any recognition. I guess you deserved it though, getting chased by zombies and living to tell the tale."

"Yeah, I guess so. Truth is I really didn't want it. All I wanted to do after surviving was be alone for a while and rethink my life. Adam Bendford was the one that threatened me into it. I can't say I am mad at him now about it. It turned out to be my life's calling."

"By Adam Bendford you mean the—"

"President, yeah. He was part of the CIA before he ran up for office. I owe him a lot."

Helena sighed a bit sadly and stared down at her feet. Leon gently grabbed Helena's shoulder and she looked at him deeply.

"I'm sorry still about Adam…"

"Helena, there was nothing you could do. I don't blame you for any of this, and at the time if I seemed like it I was only scared. I didn't want to lose you nor him."

"You barely knew me though."

Leon nodded and then rested his other hand on the opposite end of her shoulder. Leon then looked into her eyes as deeply as he could, hoping she'd get his message.

"Helena, I don't regret it one bit."

She nodded slightly and could feel Leon let go of her. They both looked at one another longingly until the silence began to get to Leon. He snapped out of his trance he had with Helena and shrugged a bit.

"I should get going."

Helena nodded. She could feel some weird tension between the two of them and was getting tired from the long walk.

"Me too. I guess I'll catch you later then."

Helena headed for the doorway and Leon watched, never taking his eyes off of her. After she shut the door and locked the entryway, Helena smiled up at Leon and waved at him. He returned one as well before she finally disappeared into the building. Leon took in a deep breath and began the long walk home.


	7. Chapter 7: Safe

**Thanks for continuing to read! The Middle East stuff is going to be coming up within the next few chapters! Enjoy!**

The following morning Leon started to pack his belongings. He finally found a place within the same uptown area he was use to. When he checked his cell phone for voice mails he found out there was a spare room opened up in the complex he was looking at and the best part was he would have the whole floor to himself if he wished. Leon was happy to know he was going to be moving on, not to mention finally have the privacy he needed. He really wasn't one for socializing all the time, and liked being alone sometimes when he didn't need company. Also he wouldn't have to deal with the neighbors bickering and arguing. For the last couple of months he could hear them screaming about divorce and what not, and it got to him bad. Leon mostly felt bad for the kids though, and wished that things could work out but at the rate the screaming matches were going, it didn't appear that any hope was going to come to the couple that lived next door. Leon had his door open for a bit and one of the kids from next door couldn't help but watch him pack up his things. A sad look came to her face as Leon took notice of her. He smiled at her while continuing to pack.

"Why are you going to move away? Is it because my parents fight a lot?"

"Nah, it has nothing to do with that. I just found a new place close to a friend; she's going through a lot so I'm trying to be near her."

Leon knew he was telling a half truth to the kid. He didn't want her to get upset. Though Leon had lived there for only two years he became close with a few of the kids next door. They knew he was an agent after their parents figured it out and thought he was cool. Sometimes when they'd go out of town they'd let Leon babysit the kids when he wasn't busy. Leon didn't mind them much, but he did get tired of the girl's older brothers trying to get into his belongings. Leon stopped what he was doing as he could see tears swell up in the corners of the girls face. He crouched down and wiped them away and smiled at her.

"Hey cheer up kiddo, things will get better."

"But my mom and dad aren't going to be together anymore, and you're leaving."

"You don't know that for sure. Things can change, but if it does happen I'm sure they are both doing it so they can be better parents for you and your brothers. Try to stay positive alright?"

She nodded at Leon and he lightly patted her head.

"Keep your brothers out of trouble. I won't be around to tell them to knock it off."

"They never listen to me though…"

Leon hated it when kids such as her would get upset. As much as Leon didn't want children he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards them.

"Tell them that I've appointed you to become a secret agent. Then they can't mess with you."

Her head jolted up and her smiled beamed with delight.

"So can I shoot them?"

Leon lightly laughed and shook his head.

"No, not anything like that. Basically if they don't listen to you, you can have them arrested. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a cop more than a secret agent."

"I basically do both."

"You arrest people, shoot people, and get girls like James Bond?"

"Yes, yes, and no. It doesn't always work like that."

A questionable look came upon the girls face as she recalled what Leon had said earlier about his departure.

"But you said you were moving away to be close to a girl."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am going to get her like James Bond."

"You should uncle Leon, she'd love you bunches and bunches. You'd keep her safe from all those bitches."

"Now where did you learn to talk like that?"

"I don't know."

Leon rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head with a slight laugh. It sounded weird and foreign to hear a curse word come out of a six year old. She gave Leon a hug then got ready to leave. Leon stopped her for a moment and gave her some canned foods he wasn't going to need anymore. Leon knew that the family was going through a lot of financial woes at the time, and he would on occasion give the kids something to eat when the parents fought with each other.

"Take care of yourself Marlene."

She smiled and nodded at Leon and headed back towards her apartment. Leon didn't want to admit it to himself but he was going to miss the kids a lot. Leon got done packing up the last of his personal stuff and then got a call from Hunnigan. He put the phone on speaker as he began to work on the living room.

"Leon here, what's going on Hunnigan?"

"Thank god you actually picked up the phone!"

Leon could hear the panic in Hunnigan's voice and he immediately stopped what he was doing and listened carefully to the phone.

"Hunnigan you sound upset, what's going on?"

"I tried calling Helena several times last night to ask about her report and she hasn't answered at all."

"Maybe she's just sleeping or out of her apartment."

"Leon, we've been trying to get a hold of her since late last night and have been periodically calling her. It's now 2 in the afternoon and still nothing."

Leon felt a strange vibe go through his body. He immediately got his shoes on and jacket and was prepared to leave.

"I'll go check on her Hunnigan."

"You do that, and be sure to let me know if she's alright."

Leon didn't hesitate to hang up the phone. He quickly shoved it into his right hand pocket and then took his apartment keys out to lock the door before he took off.

Leon rushed to where Helena was living. It took him a good twenty minutes to get there and he was almost out of breath. In this moment Leon wish he had a car on him right now for he would have arrived much sooner. He could see a many open up the gateway to the apartment complexes and mustered up the strength to reach the door before the man could lock it. The man looked puzzled at Leon and his urgency until Leon asked if he knew what floor Helena was staying on. Luckily for Leon, the man lived down the hallway from her and told Leon where to go. Leon rushed up the stairs of the complex so quickly he didn't even care when some people bumped into him. He finally came upon Helena's door and he panted hard while knocking.

"Helena, it's me Leon."

No answer came, and he tried again.

"Helena, Hunnigan needs to talk to you. Why haven't you picked up the phone?"

Leon pressed his ear up to the door and once again no sound came. His heart was starting to beat rapidly.

"Helena, please open up the door."

Leon gave it a few more minutes until he had enough. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone could notice him before he kicked the door slightly. He managed to break the knob and went inside. Helena's apartment looked tidy minus the variety of clothes scattered everywhere. He looked in the kitchen and no luck; he searched her bedroom and couldn't find a single trace of her. Leon then went to the bathroom and his eyes widened. For a moment it felt as if his heart stopped beating as he could see Helena under the water in the tub. Leon rushed over and instantly pulled her up and frantically shook her.

"Helena! Helena c'mon wake up!"

Leon didn't hesitate and he picked up Helena and carried her out of the bathroom and into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Helena please wake up!"

Nothing, not even a faint breath of air came from Helena. Leon then tried performing CPR on her. After a few tries Helena began to cough up water and choke. Leon propped her head up with his arms and pat her back a lot. Helena's eyes slightly opened up and she stared up at Leon, still feeling weak.

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Helena what happened? What did you do?"

Helena was still pretty drowsy and had a hard time registering what was going on. She then could recall the events of last night.

After Leon had left Helena sat down in her couch and began to listen to some music on the radio. It seemed that fate had a way of further damaging her as the majority of the songs that played happened to be Deborah's favorites. Helena could feel her body tense up and her heart raced. It was a similar feeling she had before in the hospital right before her episode occurred. Helena quickly went to her kitchen and retrieved a bottle of beer and began to drink it profusely. It didn't seem to help her calm down and so she quickly began to chug more that she found in the fridge. Helena wasn't normally one to drink and she saved these for rare occasions but her mind was desperate to get away from an episode.

A few hours had passed and Helena was feeling queasy. She then thought a bath might help her out with the headache she had. Helena could remember going in and out of consciousness as she stripped down her clothes and fell into the tub. The last thing she could remembering seeing was Deborah hovering above her and screaming. Helena's mind then went back to what was going on as she could feel Leon hold her.

"I drank too much and fell asleep…"

"Helena…you could have called me. I would have been right here."

Helena slowly shook her head and could feel herself drifting.

"I didn't know what else to do…"

Helena began to close her eyes again and Leon gently shook her. She woke up momentarily and stared into Leon's eyes.

"I need you to stay awake with me, alright?"

Helena nodded a bit then it hit her that she was naked, and to make matters worse she was naked in Leon's arms. Her face flushed and she desperately wanted to get out of his grasp feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. Helena couldn't muster the strength to even more her arms as she still felt weak. Leon gently laid her down on the couch and took off his jacket and laid it on top of her. He had a feeling she finally took notice of herself.

"I'm going to go to your bedroom and get a blanket okay? Stay awake."

Helena lightly nodded and glanced around the room. She could finally feel her body shake from the cold of the water. Helena wondered how long she had been in the tub before Leon showed up. In fact for some time, Helena thought she was dead. A part of her hoped to be but at the same time she knew full well she wasn't trying to commit suicide. The whole scenario she was going through was just a bad mistake on her part for drinking too much. Helena could see Leon coming through the hallway with a blanket and she tried to say something to him, but the words couldn't come out. Leon then sat down by her side once more and placed the blanket upon Helena's body. At this point she gripped onto it tightly along with his jacket as her body shivered. Leon gently stroked the side of Helena's face and she looked up at Leon, seeing some tears stream from his face. She was quite taken aback at this, for she never had seen Leon this upset before.

"You're crying?"

"Yeah I-I thought you were…"

Leon couldn't utter the rest of his words but Helena understood what he was trying to convey. Leon then got closer to Helena and looked at her so deeply she could almost swear that he was going to fall onto her.

"Helena, I've lost a lot of people I cared about. Don't add yourself onto the list."

"Leon, I wasn't trying to."

"What happened Helena?"

"Like I told you, I drank a lot of alcohol and passed out in the tub. I was going to have an episode and I wanted to kill it before it got me. Leon I wasn't trying to kill myself I—"

Helena lurched up and began to cough badly. Leon grabbed a nearby bowl and Helena instantly threw up into it. He sighed deeply and patted her shoulder a bit. This continued for a couple of minutes and Helena finally stopped. She lied back down onto the couch and deeply panted a bit.

"Helena I understand now. Try not to talk anymore, you need to rest up."

"One moment you want me awake the next I need rest...Leon make up your mind."

Helena lightly smiled and Leon could find himself easing up a bit.

"I thought you might have taken some pills or something. Well, since this is only a hangover you need to sleep."

Helena nodded and slowly began to shut her eyes.

"Leon, you can go ahead and leave. I got this now."

"We're sticking together. I'm not leaving you until I know you're going to be fine."

"Leon please, you've done enough—"

"No. When I said we are partners I meant it. I would expect you'd do the same thing for me if this should have ever happen."

Helena took one more look at Leon and smiled before drifting off to sleep. She felt safe having him close to her. Leon watched Helena close her eyes and he could feel his body lighten up. He couldn't believe how scared he was of losing Helena, it almost seemed foreign to him. Leon took in a deep breath and leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling of Helena's apartment. He hoped that the worst was over.


	8. Chapter 8: Company

**It might be a bit hard for me to upload the next few chapters, over here where I live we have a bad snow storm coming in so if you don't see any new chapters in the next few days know that its because of the weather. Thanks for continuing to read! Be sure to leave feedback when you can! Enjoy!**

Helena began to stir in her sleep and woke up slowly. She looked over at the small table sitting next to the couch and noticed it was 9:30 pm. She couldn't believe how long she had been out then Leon came to her attention. He was leaned up against the couch just as she remembered before she went to sleep. Leon looked severely tired though and he was sleeping deeply. Helena studied him for a moment, thinking he was crazy to stay this long right by her. Helena had a few partners in the past before she got promoted into the CIA and such, but none of them really cared or had enough compassion like Leon had for her. A strange feeling came to Helena, though they had only known each other for a little bit she felt as if she knew Leon for a long time or even years. It was a strange vibe she had when they first met and then shortly after they arrived back home from China did it really nag at her. Maybe it was a past life thing, she'd sometimes think to herself.

Helena gently propped herself up, still keeping Leon's jacket and the blanket held to her chest closely. She had completely forgotten about being naked earlier so once again the shock had to settle in. Helena glanced around the room and noticed on the nearby coffee table that there were some clothes. Her eyes looked puzzled though because she didn't remember putting those there before. Her eyes traveled back over to Leon who at this point began to move a bit. Helena quickly got up and grabbed the clothes and retreated to her room. She took in a big breath of relief knowing she didn't wake up Leon. As Helena began to put on the clothes she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about her PTSD. Even though Leon had told her earlier in the hospital that she had it, a part of her didn't believe him. Even when Leon offered to help her out Helena wanted to shoot it down. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his friendship, but Helena was always someone who could take care of herself. She had to take care of Deborah and basically become a surrogate mother when their own mom took off years ago, so Helena didn't understand how different this would be. Helena was not use to her own mind playing games on her and deep down it scared her to death.

As she began to piece together what had happened earlier prior to Leon's visit, she knew that by now everyone would know she was dead. She also knew most people would rule it as a suicide. Helena closed her eyes for a moment as she sat down on the bed, thinking of Leon and how vulnerable he was when she saw his tears earlier. She had never seen anyone that upset over her and a part of her felt guilty. At the time she was paranoid about being vulnerable to him because of the fact she was naked, but she never did take it into account he might have felt the same way. Helena could remember talking in the helicopter on the way home with Leon about some previous partnerships just to make light conversation while they tried to stay up. He had told her that many of them he didn't feel close to, nor did he really care too much. Sure Leon had felt sympathy and compassion towards them but it wasn't to the point where he could be completely unguarded and emotional with them. Helena wondered what made her different and why he went through the trouble of saving her again.

Feeling confused and conflicted, Helena decided to go check up on Leon. She went out into the living room and saw him awake. He yawned a bit before taking notice of Helena. She gently sat Leon's jacket back onto the couch before sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Thanks for helping me out earlier."

Leon nodded and adjusted himself a bit onto the couch. He sighed a bit and smiled at Helena.

"You have color coming back to your face."

"How nice of you to notice."

They both lightly laughed a little and Helena took a seat across from him. Leon's face then turned a little bit serious though as Helena found herself staring at him.

"Helena are you sure that you weren't trying to do anything suicidal?"

Helena's eyes rolled a little bit and Leon tensed up a little.

"Leon I meant it when I said I wasn't trying to kill myself. I'm still depressed about my sister and everything that has happened, but don't go around accusing me of doing something pathetic like that."

"I'm only worried about you."

"Leon look, I know you are trying to help me and everything but you're caring a bit too much right now. It's getting to be suffocating. I don't need you to come around and help me; quite frankly I'd like it if everyone could just leave me alone including you."

Helena could tell she was a bit harsh and couldn't believe the words that came out. Leon sighed once more and looked frustrated as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I overstepped anything when I came to help you."

Leon then got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket to put it on. Helena watched as he began to take off for the entryway of Helena's apartment. Quickly she got up and went over to him.

"Leon wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"Helena I don't want any problems."

"I don't either and I don't want us ending on a bad note. I'm sorry; I'm just tired of everyone treating me like I am some depressed freak. Hunnigan tried calling me a lot last night before I had that episode and it drove me crazy. It's like no one trusts me right now, and it hurts. Leon, I really don't want you to leave right now."

Leon turned and faced Helena and could see the fear in her eyes. He was a little bit upset about what she had told him earlier. Normally something like this wouldn't get to Leon and he'd normally brush it off. He wondered why it hurt him though when Helena told him to leave her alone. It began to bother him a bit but as he found himself shutting the door and going back to the couch he brushed off his negatives. Helena found herself slumping down on the couch once more and she shook her head feeling conflicted. Leon looked over at her concerned and she began to speak up.

"Leon I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Helena. I understand what you mean now. I didn't mean to sound mad either. I just don't want to lose you."

Helena lightly smiled a bit feeling like she was important for once. Leon looked over at her longingly then could sense something weird. His heart rate was going up a bit more than expected as he looked at Helena. Leon sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit to get his mind off things including thoughts about Ada that seemed to snake its way into his head. Helena took notice at how uncomfortable he looked and she looked at him puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I've just been pretty stressed out like you have been. I got a lot on my mind right now. It's nothing about you though if that's what you're thinking."

"Well you can always talk about it with me."

Helena smiled at him a bit hoping to see Leon lighten up. He smirked a bit at her before talking.

"My problems aren't normally something I'd share with others."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't share my personal things with you either."

"Helena this is different though, you have a serious issue right now and I—"

Helena put her hand over Leon's lips and shook her head slightly. Her look became intense as she gazed at his eyes.

"Leon if you are going to help me out with my personal problems, PTSD or not, I want to return the favor. I don't want our partnership to be one sided. I know you have a lot more going than you lead people to believe. Just tell me what's wrong. Nothing will leave this room, I swear on it."

Helena took her hand off of Leon's lips and he nodded in agreement to her. He could see the logic she had. Leon sighed a bit and thought about her offer. Normally if he was going to talk with anyone about personal things it would be Chris Redfield or Hunnigan. Then again despite the closeness he had with the two, he never shared anything too deep. Leon began to wonder why he then felt like it was okay to talk with Helena, someone he'd only knew for a short time, about some of the deepest things that troubled him. Leon leaned his head back up against Helena's couch and closed his eyes a bit.

"Well, where do I begin…"

He found himself mumbling seeing all the troubles he had laid out before him in his head. Leon could feel Helena getting up and he looked over at her with confusion.

"I thought you were going to sit down and play therapist with me."

He smirked at her as Helena lightly laughed a bit.

"Just because I said I want to hear about your problems doesn't mean I want to hear about it now. I'm hungry, do you want something?"

"You shouldn't lead a guy on like that."

Helena walked over to Leon and lightly hit him a bit.

"Quit sounding like a perv old man."

"I'm not that old."

"I can sense this is going to be a huge debate in the future."

Helena and Leon laughed a bit together before he looked up at her with a playful smirk.

"You really think we are going to be partners for that long?"

Helena shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Well it all depends on you."

Leon looked taken aback as he got up from the couch and crossed his arms.

"Why is this all of a sudden placed upon my shoulders? If this is a partnership then shouldn't things be equal?"

Helena shook her head and found a smirk traveling across her face.

"It already isn't equal. You know more about me than I know about you Leon."

"You spilt your guts out too early."

"You need to start doing that or I'll ask for a new partner."

Leon shook his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me Harper?"

"I could be. Now do you want anything to eat or not before we begin our first 'therapy session'? I expect its going to take a while knowing the traumatic things you've been through Kennedy. Are there any daddy issues you might have while we are at it?"

Leon rolled his eyes a bit and found himself laughing to himself at Helena's sarcasm. He could tell this was going to be a long night but it was something he was looking forward to. He then felt his stomach shake a little bit as he began to grow hungry.

"Sure, I could eat whatever you're in the mood for."

"I was thinking pizza."

"Ugh, you mean the oven bake kind?"

Helena lightly laughed a bit at Leon's disgusted look he had and shook her head

"No, no, homemade stuff. I hate store bought pizza. Evidentially you do to."

Leon nodded then he began to get a little bit nervous. Helena took notice of it quickly and looked at him with a questionable expression.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I don't really cook much."

"I can teach you."

Leon shook one of his hands and nodded.

"That won't be necessary. I might end up burning up your apartment and you'd have to end up living with me."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Before Helena could catch herself the words had already spilt out. Her throat and face tensed up and Leon looked at her deeply for a moment. After a few moments of awkward silence he looked at Helena concerned.

"You okay? You seem very tensed up."

"Y-yeah I am fine."

Helena tried to avoid looking at Leon for a bit but it didn't work out so much when he decided to come over to the kitchen area and watched Helena.

"Can I help you?"

She stated, still trying to keep the embarrassment to herself from earlier. Leon smiled at her and took out some of the ingredients Helena was carrying.

"I decided I'd like to learn."

"Are you sure about this? You just told me you'd probably end up burning up my apartment."

"I'm sure. Besides if anything bad happens it will be like the iceberg and the Titanic, we will go down together."

Helena couldn't help but laugh hard at how corny Leon sounded. His face lightly flushed with red as he sat some of the ingredients down.

"I feel honored you would compare our partnership to a disaster."

Helena said as got out a few more things before getting out a bowl with flour.

"Well we are two broken people getting ready to talk about some really depressing facts about ourselves; all the while we are going to eat. How could I not compare it to one?"

"Because despite all of the bad, I'm happiest when I'm with you."

Leon smiled a bit as he walked up to be by Helena's side. Helena could feel herself beginning to grow a little bit nervous being around Leon. She didn't know why her emotions were so over the top with him right now. It bit her hard and she couldn't think for a moment.

"I'm flattered you like being around me."

Leon said as he began to get some of the other ingredients prepared for Helena. Helena's face blushed a little bit and she smiled. Despite Deborah being gone, she was happy she still had Leon by her side. She didn't care how bad his issues might have been, she didn't care if he was madly in love with Ada, all Helena fixated on was the fact she wasn't alone anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakdown

**Sorry about not updating recently fellas. Snow storm knocked out my power but things look okay. Midterms are almost complete so hopefully I'll be able to write more again. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

A couple of hours went by while Leon and Helena kicked back and ate dinner together. They really didn't start talking about anything deep until after everything was finished, but by the time they were finished eating they didn't want to break up the positive atmosphere that was created. So they both decided to watch a bit of TV together hoping that would allow them to break the ice a bit. Helena got up from the couch shortly after getting comfortable and headed back to the kitchen. Leon looked over his shoulder with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing back there? You seriously can't be still hungry after everything."

Helena rolled her eyes at Leon and shook her head.

"I was seeing if I had anything to drink back here. Do you want anything?"

Leon hesitated a little bit and felt a sense of nervousness come over him. Helena turned to face him and noticed the difference.

"Is something wrong?"

Leon shook his head and turned back to face the TV.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'll have some wine but only a little bit if you have any."

Helena got out a couple of glasses and poured the drink in. She then headed back to the couch and handed Leon one of the glasses. He immediately sat it down on the table, and kept his eyes on the TV for a bit. Helena took a light sip and sat hers down gently. They both were silent for a few moments until a commercial came on. It was sort of an E-Harmony rip off and Leon couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself, causing Helena to slightly giggle.

"What's so humorous Kennedy?"

"Those dating website gigs are not all they crack up to be. I actually tried it before and it ended in disaster."

Helena could hardly imagine Leon going online often let alone a dating website. She found herself laughing a bit harder just picturing Leon typing away at a computer in the dark trying to find someone to be with.

"That's kind of desperate don't you think?"

Helena managed to say in between her laughter. Leon looked up at her with a slight smile, and picked up the glass on the table and drank a little bit before sitting it back down.

"Believe it or not I get lonely. Also Chris told me I should try it out. I should never have listened to him. Almost all the girls I tried dating on the site wanted to marry me on the spot, get drunk and have sex, didn't believe my job occupation, or just wanted to see if I was real or fake."

"Sounds like you had your work cut out. I didn't think you'd get lonely like that. I thought you and Ada were together."

Leon could tell that their conversation was going to head into unfamiliar waters and unguarded territory. He could remember earlier that both he and Helena agreed to be open and honest about their personal problems. Leon sighed a bit and knew he had to keep his word, but the thought of Ada somewhat hurt him a bit. Every time he would hear her name, all he wanted to do was go out into the world and find her again. His heart always ached like that, ever since he found out Ada was alive and well after Raccoon City, if Leon had the power to quit his government job he would have taken off and ran away with Ada no questions asked.

Helena could tell she hit a cold spot in Leon and she looked down at her lap sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking that."

"No its fine Helena. I figured this was going to pop up. Ada and I have a very complicated relationship."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

Helena lightly smiled at Leon and he shook his head with a light laugh. He leaned up against the couch more trying to relax himself. Helena took another sip of wine before turning all of her attention towards Leon, hoping that he'd finally start explaining some things to her. Ever since China, Helena knew he had feelings for Ada. She didn't know the extent it went to but she wanted to learn more about her. Helena normally wasn't one to gossip or talk about relationships, no that kind of talk was always left up to Deborah. Helena assumed it was probably because she felt bad for Leon and that is why she wanted to know more. Leon turned his head and looked over at her with a serious look before speaking.

"Ada and I go way back to Raccoon City. We helped one another out to escape and from the moment I met her, I was instantly smitten. She was very beautiful, and I couldn't help but want to be around her. During our way out she got severely injured and I thought she was dying in my arms. I don't know what overcame me but I had to kiss her. I thought it would be our last time together that's why I did it. After Raccoon City was destroyed I felt like a piece of me died with her. I wasn't the same after that as you could imagine. I tried getting over her by dating later on but I still ached for her. Later on when I found out she was alive and looking for me, I felt like I got a piece of my heart back. From then on out we've been together on and off the last fifteen years or so."

"Why didn't you go off with her? You've had many chances to be together."

Leon adjusted himself and looked at Helena more intensely. He had shared a lot of this information with Chris before during some meetings, but never to the emotional extent he was telling Helena. Leon sighed a bit before continuing, trying to keep himself together. This was as vulnerable as he could have ever been with anyone. Ada was his taboo and with that came risk.

"That's where it gets tricky. As you probably figured out, Ada is in with the wrong crowd. During the Raccoon City calamity she was employed by Jake Mueller's father, Albert Wesker who became known as one of the most powerful B.O.W terrorists in the world. Ada did his bidding and helped him obtain samples of hard to get B.O.W's among other things. She went against the very principals I stood for. When I took my job in the government, I vowed to cleanse the world of bioterrorism and take out anyone who stood in my way towards that goal. When it came down to me arresting or even killing Ada, I couldn't do it. She's done so many terrible things, had many people killed, but I could never bring myself to hurt her. I love her too much. If I had it in my power to track down everyone she was working for, I'd kill them all just to give her back her freedom so she could be with me. Even if it meant I had to become a fugitive as well. Even if I had to give up everything, I'd do it for her."

Helena looked at Leon a bit sadly and could see the fear in his eyes grow as he spoke his final sentence. She began to process everything and could tell he legitimately cared for Ada. Helena could feel something inside her grow though; it almost felt like anger as she heard Leon pour his heart out about Ada. Helena turned to look at the TV for a moment to bring herself together and then turned her attention back to Leon, now seeing he was concerned.

"Is all of this bothering you?"

Helena shook her head fast trying to get her mind back to normal.

"No, it's just kind of sad. I feel bad for the both of you. I don't get how you've been able to deal with that for so long, not being able to truly be with one another. How do you do it Leon? How do you keep yourself together from that?"

"When you truly love someone despite their flaws, you'll do anything to protect them. Even if they hurt you deeply you'll still carry a torch."

"Has she ever hurt you?"

Leon turned and faced the ceiling and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart race a bit and his body tensed up at Helena's question. After some deep thought, he finally had his answer.

"Yeah, she has. I won't lie about that. We've had opportunities to run away together like you mentioned but she never wanted to take it. I don't think I'll ever understand why. Also there are times when me and her meet up after a long time being apart to catch up or she lets me in on some secrets I can actually tell the government. She always ends up leaving me alone afterwards. Finally, it hurts knowing that she is out there helping out the very people whom I'm supposed to take down. It's very complicated and chaotic…"

"You and Ada met up when you were on your way to retrieve Deborah's ashes."

Leon turned his attention to Helena and could see a bit of anger flash in her eyes. There was no way he could lie to her about this, even if he wanted to Leon had a feeling he was caught. He didn't know why it bothered him so much seeing Helena upset over this, but he simply nodded at her and she breathed in heavily and avoided him for a moment.

"So that business you referred to…"

"The truth is we met up and had sex. Then she gave me some information about a mission I'm going on real soon."

Helena nodded and began to feel a little bit angrier. A part of her felt like Deborah was insulted or mocked in a way, but the other part was different. Helena couldn't help but feel torn up about hearing that. She felt bad for Leon and Ada for the constant state of chaos their relationship was in, but at the same time Helena felt somewhat saddened. She didn't want to think that, but it was as clear as day. Helena was jealous.

"How can you let her do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"How can you let her use you like that? How can you both do that to each other? Just sleep with one another in exchange for information, that isn't love Leon."

Leon was taken aback at Helena's anger, and he adjusted himself on the couch and tried to face Helena to get an idea of what was going on with her.

"It's not like that. Helena like I said it's complicated…I can't even explain it well enough."

Helena's anger quickly rose and she began to feel her body heat up.

"I get that it's complicated but Leon you're both just fucking with each other. If you really cared for one another it wouldn't be that way. Why not just call it quits? You deserve better than what your bitch of a girlfriend gives you."

Leon couldn't help but feel anger, and he began to tense up as they both shot a glare at one another.

"What the hell would you know about love? In Tall Oaks you were cold, and were even willing to sacrifice others just so you could save one person! "

"I loved my sister! That's all the love I ever needed and now it's gone! Deborah was my whole world; she was all that I had left! Don't you dare tell me I don't know anything about love! It's a hell of a lot better than what you have with Ada; at least I knew Deborah and I loved each other!"

Leon shook his head with disgust and began to lose it.

"What happens between me and Ada is none of your business; I don't get why the hell I even bothered to tell you or even why the hell you care!"

"Because you're just as messed up and screwed up as I am!"

"At least I can keep my emotions in check and not become a huge pile of mess!"

"You're a bastard!"

Helena didn't even flinch when she smacked Leon across the face as hard as she could. Her hand stung with pain and her rage started to subside. She panted heavily for a moment, not once breaking contact with Leon's eyes. It was quite obvious Helena was the one in control of the stare down. She was like a lioness trying to be rid of a rival male coming close to the pride, and her fangs were bared. Leon slowly back up a bit to give her some space, and he closed his eyes, feeling like he screwed up big time. He then began to calm down and tried to approach Helena.

"Helena—"

"Get out. Just leave right now."

"Helena I'm s—"

"I said get out!"

Helena ran up and shoved Leon in the chest with both her hands as hard as she could. She had enough right now, and was tired of being in his presence. Helena shook her head once more, and could feel herself giving in to her tears. To keep herself and her pride intact, she headed off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Leon could hear it lock up and he shook his head sadly. Leon walked down the hallway and came upon Helena's door and he sighed.

"Helena, I'm so sorry…"

Those were all the words he could mutter as he gathered himself together and headed out of Helena's apartment. Helena eventually went outside of her room making sure Leon wasn't around and she found herself back on the couch. She held her legs together to her chest and she cried harder. She didn't expect any of this to happen nor did she want it to. During her fit she wondered what made her snap and behave the way she did. Her fears were coming true as she pondered in between sobs. Her jealousy, her anger, her outburst, it all added up to one thing: she loved Leon. As crazy as it sounded and as angry as she was at him, Helena knew the true reason why she was so caught up. Since China she sensed a weird vibe she had towards Leon, especially after he saved her from the explosion that almost killed her. Even earlier when they first met, Helena knew she was attracted to him. She couldn't help it, nor could she allow him to ever see it once she found out about Ada. It wasn't her place to have him, not now and not ever.

Helena shook her head and tried to wipe her tears away, and she turned to face a photo of Deborah that was hanging up on the wall. She walked over to it and lightly stroked the photograph.

"Deborah, what would you do?"

Helena managed to say as Deborah's smile penetrated her and made her feel safe.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**My friend was kind enough to let me use his computer while the power is out at my place. Enjoy! **

Leon lay down in his bed getting adjusted to the new apartment. It had been two weeks since Helena and him even spoke to one another. Hunnigan called up a few times to get Leon's input on Helena's psyche, and he just made up stuff. He was angry at her still, but Leon still didn't want to jeopardize Helena's job just because of a spat. During the second half of the two weeks Leon had tried calling her. He even texted her his new address in case she wanted to come over, but he never once got a reply back. As he rubbed his forehead in frustration he began to feel terrible. He knew that Helena hit him right on the money about certain things especially about the two of them being messed up. Leon had his alcoholism and Ada, while Helena had her sister's death and PTSD. Leon closed his eyes and thought back to the fight.

"_What the hell would you know about love? In Tall Oaks you were cold, and were even willing to sacrifice others just so you could save one person! "_

_ "I loved my sister! That's all the love I ever needed and now it's gone! Deborah was my whole world; she was all that I had left! Don't you dare tell me I don't know anything about love! It's a hell of a lot better than what you have with Ada; at least I knew Deborah and I loved each other!"_

Leon's eyes tensed up as he thought back to what he said to her. He felt like a hypocrite because he had done the same thing for Ada countless times. Helena also picked up another interesting bit about his life: Ada and him never have really told each other that they loved one another. Well, they did before but it was an awkward time for it. Leon rose up from the bed and sadly looked over at his phone. There a tiny bit of hope lingering in him that Helena would call him up and they'd be able to patch things up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid that Helena would tell Hunnigan to call off their partnership. At this point Leon almost felt like he deserved it.

Leon's body shook as soon as he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly grabbed it and noticed that the number was different. His face grew sad momentarily after figuring out it wasn't Helena but he decided to go ahead and take the call anyways.

"Leon here,"

"Ah, Kennedy I was hoping to hear from you."

"Who is this?"

"Kent Withrow the new head of the CIA."

Leon's mind went away from Helena and he managed to get himself more serious.

"Nice to officially talk to you. Congrats on the promotion."

"Why thank you. It's an honor hearing that from one of the governments finest."

"Likewise. What's going on? Normally if this were James he'd be calling about a mission."

"You are quite perceptive Kennedy. Yes, this is in regards to the Middle East task force the BSAA sent in some time ago. Evidently the main HQ has lost contact with Chris Redfield and the rest of the team that was ordered to arrest Ivan Spokovitch. They were last heard the other day then their communication was kicked off."

Leon began to grow nervous hearing the news. Usually Chris was not one to cease communication let alone fall prey to an enemy. Leon's heart began to race a bit because of his worry for his friend.

"So what's the plan then?"

He could hear Kent clear up his throat before speaking.

"Well it has been decided that instead of sending in a cavalry to rescue Redfield and co, it would be wise to send in two agents into this mess and obtain Ivan. I'm assigning you and one other person to go to the Middle East within the next week or so."

"Why not now?"

"Well we are trying to see if any scouts within the area can let us know if Spokovitch is using the team as scapegoats or not. We can't afford to have hostages in the enemy hands right now. With the war going on over there, having headline go to the public about this mess and the risk of a B.O.W outbreak is intense."

"What if its determined Redfield and his team are taken hostage? What am I supposed to do then about rescuing them?"

Kent went silent for a moment and Leon could tell in his gut he wasn't going to like the response.

"As much as I hate to say it, if it turns out they are in Spokovitch's custody then they are a lost cause."

"What?!"

"We can't risk you or the other agent's life for the sake of the BSAA. Redfield and his team are in BSAA's hands, not ours."

"But the BSAA has helped out our causes for the last—"

"Kennedy, I know of the relationship the CIA and the like have with the BSAA, but it has been determined by me and a group of my colleagues that it's in our best interest not to get involved with that aspect of the mission. Retrieving Ivan is essential to catching many wanted bioterrorists and nothing is going to stand in our way of bringing that man to justice. I understand you and Redfield go back to the Raccoon City calamity, might I say that is tragic. His sacrifice will not be in vain though, once you capture Ivan of course."

Leon could feel his body tense up and his anger was rising. The first impression of Kent was bad and Leon could only assume things were going to get worse. Right now he would have given anything to click off his cell phone and throw it across the room. He couldn't believe that the new head leader would already pull executive orders such as this. Leon knew he had to talk with Hunnigan as soon as this conversation ceased. Leon quickly pulled his thoughts together so that Kent wouldn't become suspicious of his silence.

"I understand sir."

"Excellent. I'll have Hunnigan update you on the status of Redfield and co within the next day or two. Whenever we can determine their location you will be the first to know of it."

"Sounds good. Before we hang up who is the other agent I'm supposed to work with?"

"Give me a second,"

Leon could hear Kent rummaging through some documentation and perhaps a little bit of typing here and there. Leon was already nervous enough and the clatter of the keystrokes was getting to become irritating.

"It looks like agent Tucker will be joining you."

"He's only a rookie though."

"He's young but I'm sure he can get the job done."

"Kent, would it be alright if I could request someone else?"

"Well since this is going to be your personal side kick, I don't see the problem. Who would you rather have in Tucker's place?"

Leon closed his eyes and could feel himself gulp a little. He had no idea what the extent of their partnership was now but Leon had to trust his judgment on this one. He took in a deep breath before replying to Kent.

"Helena Harper."

"Harper?"

"You sound taken aback."

"Kennedy I'm afraid I cannot do that. She hasn't even been through any evaluations or checkups since she was discharged from the hospital facility. Also her records show that she is highly aggressive and even fired at a civilian just for her sister."

Leon was somewhat shocked to hear that last part. He knew that Helena had a record but never before heard what exactly it was she had done. Leon couldn't help but think that she really did have more problems than she led others to believe.

"There is no one else I'd rather be with."

"I'm sorry Kennedy but it can't be done. Until I see her go through some tests and what not she is a danger to you and to the mission at large."

Leon sighed a bit and nodded to himself.

"Understood."

"Alright, well you enjoy the rest of your night and take care."

With that Kent hung up and Leon immediately started to dial up Hunnigan's number. Leon's mind was going through a lot of questions and planning as he could hear the phone ring. He hoped that she'd pick up because he had a solid plan. Leon could hear the phone adjust in the background and then a yawn came up.

"Hunnigan?"

"Leon? Why are you calling so late, it's past two in the morning?"

"Did Kent tell you about what happened to Chris and the rest of the BSAA team?"

Hunnigan yawned again and slowly began to wake up more.

"Yeah, everyone lost communication with them. I also heard that we aren't allowed to rescue them…I take back what I said earlier about Kent being a good guy. You wouldn't believe the orders he has given the last couple of weeks."

"What has he been doing?"

"He already has been granted executive power based on a secret congress vote so therefore he can go ahead and change whatever he wants if he and a group of his peers deem the rules or regulations unfit. He just made is so the tests to becoming an agent is twice as hard, and he also stopped quite a few of our pursuits on some of the bigger global terrorists, and to top it off any agent who has had a problem physical or mental is immediately suspended until he gets this new psychological evaluation test up and running. I looked into Helena's records and she is suspended along with a couple hundred other agents. Leon it's been so chaotic over here I'm surprised you haven't heard anything until now. Didn't Helena tell you any of this? I called her up the other day and let her know about the suspension."

Leon shook his head in disgust as he could hear Hunnigan walk around. Leon knew he had to come clean about everything at this point.

"Hunnigan, the truth is we haven't talked in the last two weeks…"

"But Leon that would mean—"

"Everything I told you was a lie. I'm sorry."

"Leon, what the heck happened?"

"We had a problem…but I'm working on fixing it up."

"You better; you also better have a plan for rescuing Chris and all since you so kindly woke me up two hours ahead of schedule. I barely get enough sleep as it is nowadays."

Leon slightly smirked and pulled out his personal laptop from underneath the bed. He turned it on and waited for the computer to respond as he began to talk to Hunnigan.

"Well Kent is going to have me shipped over to the Middle East within the next week or so. He assigned agent Tucker to accompany me, but I want Helena to join me on this one. She's got more experience. Hunnigan is there any way you can switch around Tucker's and Helena's records with one another so that it looks like Tucker is going with me, but it's actually Helena?"

Hunnigan began to cough a bit after drinking something it seemed and she desperately tried to talk to Leon.

"You want me to what!? But you just told me you and Helena were having a problem why would you go through the trouble?"

By now the laptop was fully functional and Leon began to hack into some documentation. He pulled up Tucker's and Helena's identification and was ready to switch around the data, but he needed Hunnigan's personal signature for the remaining part.

"Hunnigan, you said so yourself. Helena and I can get a lot done together and I fully believe she can help me rescue Chris, the other agents, and arrest Ivan. I already did most of the work for you; all I need now is your seal of approval."

Leon could hear Hunnigan groan a little bit and she paused for a moment to collect her bearings. She took a long sigh and Leon could hear her typing away. He looked upon his screen to see that she had approved of the switch. Leon smiled big and took care of the rest of the information needed to make the switch believable.

"You owe me big time for this. Also don't forget this will only last about eighty two hours at the least. If you and Helena aren't over there in the Middle East ready to go, Kent will find out and have both your asses back here faster than you can say T-virus. He's already got a lot of people hung up by a noose, don't add yourself onto the list and don't drag Helena down with you."

Leon nodded to himself and then began to shut down the laptop.

"I promise you we'll be leaving together in the next three days."

"I'll go ahead and book you guys a private plane for it so that way Kent can't track it. I'll give you a call as soon as it's ready for takeoff so you and Helena better get down here."

"Thanks Hunnigan—"

"Leon, I don't know what happened between you and Helena but get it fixed. This mission is going to be dangerous since there is a war going on. You both need to have each other's backs one hundred percent."

"I'll take care of it, I promise."

Leon hung up the phone and already began to pack up some of his belongings, mostly weapons and rations. He didn't know how he was going to approach Helena and basically tell her that he was sneaking her onto the mission. Leon sighed a bit and hoped that she'd forgive him in the end as he continued to pack.


	11. Chapter 11: Innocent

**Okay this is probably going to be the last chapter for a while. Hopefully not..but I am not sure at this point with the weather and school going on. I'm currently working on some story boarding for the Middle East landing and such so it might take me a little bit longer to get those whipped out. Thank you all for barring with me on this, and I hope you enjoy!**

Helena woke up the following morning and began to get ready for a much needed bath. Since she hadn't talked to Leon in the last two weeks she also didn't bathe much. Most of the time she had herself pent up in her room and did nothing but write. Back when she was younger, Helena always used to write down her thoughts or whatever popped into her head during times she would be stressed. It not only helped her get over the fight she and Leon had, but it also allowed her to finally get things down that she had been meaning to go over with herself personally. One thing was Leon being her crush, the second being her PTSD. Helena managed to get her priorities straight when it came to Leon, but it was hard for her to cope with. Then she thought back to what he had said earlier:

_"When you truly love someone despite their flaws, you'll do anything to protect them. Even if they hurt you deeply you'll still carry a torch."_

Helena figured the best way to mend their broken friendship would be to forget about him, at least when it came to her feelings. Helena knew deep down she would never be able to compare to Ada, nor did she want to be for that matter. Also in the end Leon's friendship was worth more to her than trying her luck to convince him to be with her. Helena sighed and stared up as she laid down in the cool water of the bathtub. She figured that part of the reason why she had any sort of feelings for him was due to the close proximity they had during Tall Oaks and China. If one deduced it, Helena could compare it to lust. She figured that this crush she had on Leon would eventually go away and she began to already see results since they hadn't been around each other.

As for Helena's PTSD, she didn't want Leon's help with it if she could make it so. After discovering that writing helped her keep her mind preoccupied she determined the best course of action would be to have something to write on at all times. If she could even have a slip of toilet paper, god forbid, she'd use it to write on. When Helena could jot down her deepest thoughts, the memories of Deborah didn't seem to haunt her as much. It was the best medicine she could think of for herself, and it was the best way to ensure Leon wouldn't get too close to her. A part of Helena's heart ached though. She knew she was sacrificing something deep but then she smacked her forehead as something came to her.

"Helena, not only is he with someone out of your league but he's twelve, may I repeat, twelve years older than you. What is wrong with you?"

Helena had risen up from the bath tub and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped her damp body with it. She then sighed and could remember the way he smiled at her when they were making dinner last time before their fight.

"I can't help it…"

She muttered to herself as she began to dry her hair. It was going to be yet another long day, and she wasn't looking forward to it. After receiving Hunnigan's call not that long ago about her suspension it broke her inside a bit. Helena couldn't believe what Kent had done already and it infuriated her beyond belief. Nothing could be done about it though; she would remain on suspension until the next couple of months were up. She wouldn't be able to have contact with Leon either. That part made Helena quite suspicious of Kent. He made it clear to her not to come around him nor try to personally be in close proximity. Helena wondered exactly what Kent might have been up to but brushed it off, she assumed it was probably Leon's doing. It was part of the reason why she didn't bother to pick up his calls and what not; she assumed he already called their partnership quits.

After she dried her hair, Helena threw on some casual clothing and opened up the door to her apartment to get the mail from a nearby box nailed near the door bell. Helena saw picked up the mail and went back inside. It was basically just bills and what not until she got to the bottom. It was a clear envelope with nothing on it but the words "Hey" on the front. Helena cautiously opened it up and recognized the handwriting right off the bat. She went to take a seat before reading it to herself.

**_Helena—_**

**_ Chris Redfield and the rest of the BSAA team in the Middle East have ceased communication with HQ. Kent Withrow tasked me to head off to arrest Ivan Spokovitch (the bioterrorist they have been after) and leave the others to their fate. He also assigned me a new partner, agent Tucker, to help me out with the mission. Being someone who can't just needlessly abandon others, I'm going to the Middle East within the next three days to rescue Chris and arrest Ivan. You are coming with me. I know that you have been suspended but I've already taken care of your reinstatement. I realize you might be upset reading this but Helena you were the only one I could think of who could help me._**

**_ Helena, I've given it a lot of thought since the night we had our spat. I screwed up. I should never have said those things to you. I'm sure you feel the same way. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just angry that you might have been telling me the truth a little._**

**_ I want us to be alright with each other again. When we are out there in the field together, we need to have each other's backs all the way. I don't want something like this to end our friendship. You mean a lot to me._**

**_ You don't have to see me in person until Hunnigan gives us the okay for the mission, but at the very least text me or pick up the phone so we can talk. I want to make this up to you and maybe even enjoy what little time we have left before we get thrown back into hell again._**

**_You in?_**

**_Leon_**

"Like you're giving me much choice."

Helena found herself talking out loud as she sat the letter down and pondered in her thoughts for a moment. She had promised herself that staying away from Leon would be in her best interests, even if Kent did order it himself. Helena picked up the letter again though and kept on reading the one line **_you mean a lot to me_** and her heart raced a bit. Sure, it was highly unlikely they'd ever be together, and sure she knew that seeing him would probably undo the work she had put on herself mentally, but Helena had to see Leon. Helena didn't bother to eat breakfast and instead got herself more properly dressed and checked her cell phone for the text messages that Leon had sent. She managed to find the one with his new address and immediately headed out the door.

It took Helena over an hour or so to reach her destination and she was amazed at how beautiful the complex looked on the outside. Helena found herself entering the building and was baffled that there was no elevator for such a large place. She found the staircase and began to make her way up. Leon was on the top floor it seemed and a part of her groaned as she climbed the stairs. _He had to make it this difficult_ she thought as she kept on pressing forward. About another five minutes or so she managed to reach up to the top. Helena was surprised to see that for such a large space there were only two doors on the final floor. Helena assumed that the apartments on top were large and therefore could only accommodate two separate people and/or families. She looked over at the door that was more towards the stair case and saw the sign for rent smacked on the front of it. _Maybe one day we can be neighbors_ Helena smiled to herself knowing full well it could never happen for she couldn't afford a big place like that. She traveled to the end of the hallway and knocked. Helena could hear the door being adjusted and locks were being taken off. After that was taken care of, she saw Leon come outside of the apartment and he smiled at her gently as he shut the door.

"I take it you got the letter."

"Yeah, I'll admit it was kind of sweet."

"I meant what I said."

Helena nodded at Leon and looked around the hallway a bit.

"It's really big up here."

"Just wait until you see the inside of my place."

Helena then heard something break on the other side of the door and Leon rolled his eyes a bit and could hear the ruckus in the back. Helena cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Leon with concern.

"Do you have company?"

"Yeah, my neighbors from my previous apartment have me babysit sometimes. I told them I'd still help out."

Helena lightly giggled a bit.

"You, a babysitter? How many are there?"

"Three. Two boys and a girl. Ages 9, 7, and 6…they travel in packs."

"Sounds like you need some help."

"You don't mind?"

Helena shook her head and smiled up at him warmly.

"I don't mind kids. As long as they have a 'please return to parents so and so' policy then I can handle it."

Leon lightly laughed and then they both found themselves staring at each other. The two looked more than happy to see one another, but the wounds from the fight had made them a bit afraid to be around the other. Leon slowly got closer to Helena and she found his arms lightly folding around her waist as he pulled her into a hug. Helena's arms lightly shook as she found herself returning it.

"Helena I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too. Leon everything I said was uncalled for."

Leon's grip on her became a little bit more tightly for the moment, then he began to pull away from her a little bit. He still had his hands rested on her hips and Helena had her arms wrapped around his neck. They both looked at one another with forgiveness in their eyes and for some reason it seemed as if their bodies were magnetized for they started to get closer. Before anything else could be done or said, Leon's door swung open and one of the boys laughed.

"Hey you two should kiss!"

Leon turned around quickly and the kid took off, laughing away with his brother. Leon shook his head in disappointment at them and Helena lightly giggled to herself.

"You boys should know better not to eavesdrop on peoples conversations."

"You shouldn't be making out with your girlfriend when there are children present!"

The second boy stated who looked at least two years older than the one who opened up the door in the first place. Leon shot a glare at them and they both put their hands up in surrender as Leon crossed his arms.

"Henry was the one that made me do it Uncle Leon!"

The younger child pointed up at the older one and took a hit from his brother.

"Quinton said he thought it would be funny!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

Before anything else could be done, the two boys were fighting with each other. More like thrashing about like a pair of caught fish would sum it up. Leon went over and picked them up away from each other. He gave them a stern look and shook his head at them disappointed. Leon then sat them both on the couch away from the other and Helena came into the apartment more as Leon began to talk to them. Helena was amazed at how large the place was, and could even see he had a nice view of the city. She sort of became jealous upon seeing he had a nice balcony to complete it. Helena would have given anything to live in a nice place such as this. Her attention went back to Leon though as he talked to the boys.

"For the last time me and Helena are not dating. You can hug a woman when you're older and still be friends. A hug does not constitute as a kiss or anything like that."

The boys nodded but the older one, Henry looked slightly puzzled still. He raised his hand and Leon groaned a bit.

"Yes Henry?"

"Leon what the heck does constitute mean?"

Leon smacked his forehead and shook his head. Helena couldn't help but laugh at the frustration that seemed to grow on him. The younger kid Quinton began to giggle a lot and Leon cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Your girlfriend thinks you're a dork too!"

"That's it!"

The boys screamed together as Leon tried to grab them. They then laughed playfully as Leon chased them around the apartment. Helena couldn't believe she was seeing this before her eyes. Leon had told her before weeks ago that he didn't like kids and now found it hard to believe he even said anything like that. He seemed to be enjoying himself trying to get them as they kept on messing around with his belongings. Helena then heard a yawn and saw Marlene come out from a nearby room. She rubbed her eyes and then saw Leon chasing her brothers around. She looked up at Helena and smiled.

"Hiya!"

"Well hi there."

Helena said as she continued to watch the amusement before her. Marlene began to watch too and shook her head.

"Were they picking on Uncle Leon again?"

"Yeah, it seems like it."

"Aren't you going to help him out?"

Helena looked a little bit hesitate but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I think he's got this one."

Helena spoke too soon and noticed how the boys managed to trip Leon and he fell face down onto the ground. Marlene and her both tensed together, imagining the pain he must have been feeling. Leon just lied there motionless and the boys looked scared. Henry and Quinton slowly approached his almost lifeless body and studied him for a bit.

"Quinton, is he dead?"

Henry said as Quinton shrugged and lightly kicked Leon. He screamed at the top of his lungs when Leon lunged up and grabbed him by the leg and trapped him. Henry backed off and ran while Leon held Quinton in place.

"Gotcha!"

"No! No I don't want a Leon zombie getting me!"

Leon smirked and began to groan and moan making Quinton flip out much more. Marlene laughed hard and fell backwards hearing her brother scream like a school girl being asked out to prom. Helena couldn't help but think the entire scenario was cute. She was surprised to see Leon acting this way. Helena assumed that due to the Raccoon City incident, Leon wouldn't tolerate hearing the words zombie or heck even act like one or pretend he was one given the nightmare he had to live through. Leon let go of Quinton's leg and slowly rose up. He stuck his arms out and began to intensify the moans and groans much to Henry's and Marlene's amusement and slowly slouched his way to the kids.

"Brains, I want your brains!"

The boys including Marlene began to scream playfully and ran away from Leon. Helena couldn't help but smile and laugh more and then noticed Leon coming towards her. She sort of got nervous as he grabbed her.

"Leon what are you doing?"

Helena whispered as she looked over Leon's shoulder and could see them ushering her to run away. Leon smirked and began to whisper back to Helena.

"Just play along with it. The sooner I can get them worn out the sooner they can take a nap."

"Alright I'll help you just this once."

Helena pretended she was struggling against Leon and called the kids for help. They shook their heads and she could have sworn one of them shouted you're on your own. Leon then finally came close to Helena's neck and lightly bit her. A shock went down her body as she jumped back a bit from the contact. Her whole body shook from the pleasure, and a part of her wanted him to do it again. Helena snapped out of it though and began to act like a zombie along with Leon and they chased the kids around. It went on like this for a couple of hours or so and by the time it was the afternoon the two boys were passed out sleeping on the couch while Marlene, Leon and Helena sat at the kitchen table and were coloring with her. Helena liked the girl's company more so than the boys. After being kicked a couple of times while playing zombie she had a little bit of resentment towards them. Helena brushed it off however and still enjoyed their company, she was happy like Leon though to know they were sound asleep. Helena stopped doodling for a bit and watched how in the zone Leon was with this. He was a completely different person when he was with kids. Dare she say it, he looked somewhat happier than he normally was. _So much for hating kids_ Helena thought as she continued to watch.

"Uncle Leon what are you drawing?"

"A giraffe riding on a cool truck."

Leon held up the picture and it was a poorly drawn giraffe riding on a highly detailed truck. Marlene laughed at it and shook her head at him. Helena found herself laughing at the stupidity of it.

"Uncle Leon what is that? It looks like a squished frog."

"You can't see that it's a giraffe?"

Marlene grinned and shook her head, then continued to work on her separate piece. Leon looked over at Helena and smiled at her. She returned one back and then saw Leon trying to peek at the drawing. He then grabbed it from Marlene while she was working on it and she grinned at him.

"Alright then Michelangelo, then what do you call this?"

Marlene laughed and pointed at Leon and motioned back to the paper.

"That's you with a goatee and a machete. You fight all the zombies and win!"

"Why did you draw me with a goatee?"

"I don't know."

Helena saw the doodle and laughed at how out of proportion it was along with Leon. Helena then noticed another figure in it and she smiled.

"Hey Marlene, who is that?"

Helena said as she pointed to it. Marlene pointed at her and motioned back once more to her work.

"That's you with a baseball. You kill zombies too!"

Helena felt good inside and she smirked at Leon.

"The kid draws better than you."

Leon rolled his eyes and laughed it off. Marlene went back to work finishing up her picture of Helena and Leon killing zombies. Helena went back to doodling whatever came to her head and didn't notice how Leon was looking at her. He was happy she was here with him helping him out with the kids. He also couldn't help but admire how nice she looked throughout the day. Leon could feel himself getting more lost as he kept on staring at her. It was only when Marlene looked at Leon with a puzzled look did he go back to drawing. Marlene stopped and cleared her throat, capturing both Leon's attention and Helena's.

"Aunt Lena, Uncle Leon are you two in love?"

Helena's eyes slightly widened as did Leon's and she shook her head. Helena smiled at her and she began to speak up.

"No, we're just friends Marlene."

"Then why does Uncle Leon stare at you while you're drawing?"

Helena shot a look at Leon and crossed her arms as his face flushed with red and held up his arms in surrender.

"Don't look at me; she's the one with the crazy ideas."

"Hey I'm not crazy! You were looking at Aunt Lena!"

Leon and Helena just laughed it off as Marlene sulked a little bit. She then had yet another question pop up and she tugged on Leon's shoulder a bit.

"Uncle Leon I got a question."

"Shoot kid."

"Can you and Aunt Lena have babies?"

Leon and Helena were both taken aback as they looked at one another with fear. Leon turned his attention to Marlene and shook his head.

"No, we can't and this is a question you should ask your parents not me."

Marlene nodded her head and went back to drawing until Helena got her attention.

"Grown ups having kids is very complicated Marlene. Leon's right, you should ask your parents about it."

"So can I ask my parents if you both will have babies then?"

"No."

Leon and Helena said in unison as they kept on drawing for the remainder of the time, too embarrassed to look up at the other after Marlene's innocent questions.

After another few hours or so the kid's parents came by and picked them up. Leon sighed with relief as he sunk into the couch and closed his eyes. Helena came by also did the same thing. The two were both exhausted from babysitting and were in the mood for a nap. Helena looked over at Leon and smiled at him. He returned one back and took in a deep breath.

"It's a shame you don't like kids."

"Nasty little rats."

Leon sarcastically stated as he adjusted a bit. Helena lightly giggled and shook her head.

"You seemed like a natural."

"Nah, I just found good ways to knock them out."

They both laughed together a bit again and Leon gazed up and down at Helena.

"I'm happy to see you smile again."

Helena glanced up at Leon a bit then turned her attention back to her lap.

"Thanks."

They both grew silent and looked around a bit trying to keep their thoughts to themselves. Helena could feel Leon's hand on top of hers and she jumped back a little. She looked up at him longingly and could see something was up with him.

"Leon…"

"You were somewhat right about me and Ada. I had no room to say you didn't know a thing about love. I'm the one who doesn't get it."

"Don't trouble yourself about it. I already forgave you. Just forgive yourself already."

He nodded and his hand retreated away from hers.

"Do you want to try talking again?"

The question slightly baffled Helena and despite what had happened two weeks ago she found herself nodding in approval.

"Sure we can. But this time if something gets brought up we feel uncomfortable about, let's just drop it and move on to another topic."

"I couldn't agree more."

They both smiled again at one another and began to talk their problems out. They were both happy things were patched up again, and continued to talk about their problems and troubles long through the rest of the day. Leon couldn't help but think _if only things worked out like this two weeks ago._ The truth was he was nervous about the upcoming mission for he had never had experience in the Middle East, and a weird part of him felt like it might be the last time they would get to talk again. Leon wanted to make the last two days or so meaningful and allowing Helena to become that much closer to him made the possibility of dying not sound as bad. If one of them was going to return home, he was going to make sure it would be Helena. He pushed all of his negatives to the back of his mind and continued to listen to Helena talk. It was the most meaningful moments he had ever had with another person.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire

**Phew! So my friend was kind enough to let me continue to type on his computer while waiting for my power to return back at my place. I found out not that long ago it should be up and running late tonight woot woot! I'll update another chapter probably sometime Wednesday after making sure my home is in good condition. God darn the snow...I hate it right now. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback if you can! I love it! **

Leon's eyes adjusted a bit to the light protruding into the room and he yawned. He didn't realize he even went to sleep let alone knew he was on the couch. As he glanced around the room and looked over at the clock to see it was eight in the morning, he started to feel a massive weight on his chest. Leon looked down and could see Helena lying on top of him. He jumped up a little bit then recalled last night they both passed out after talking and here and there playing video games. He felt somewhat awkward as he slowly rose up and gently pushed Helena off of him. Leon smiled at her and got from the couch and had Helena lie back down. From afar it looked as if she was dead weight.

"Talk about I need to get this off my chest."

Leon said to himself and went to the bedroom to check up on some his supplies. After making sure everything was in place he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Helena began to stir in her sleep as she could hear the water running from down the hallway. She slowly stretched her arms and legs and woke up. She was exhausted from the night and couldn't believe they stayed up until four just talking and fooling around. Helena scratched her head and yawned and looked around and could see Leon wasn't around. She then heard water running and then it occurred to her he was probably in the bathroom. Helena adjusted herself on the couch and rubbed her face. It almost felt like she was going to drift back to sleep after getting comfortable again on the couch then she heard the door click. Helena for some reason out of instinct pretended she was asleep still and could hear Leon walking out of the bathroom. Helena slightly opened up her eyes a little and glanced around. She suddenly shut her eyes quickly after seeing Leon walking through with just a towel on and she could feel her face flush. She felt like a peeping tom, but couldn't help but try to look again when he wasn't paying attention. Helena glanced up and down at him and her face became as red as a tomato. Helena felt herself slouch more into the couch trying to hide the embarrassment and found herself lying flat on her face. She could hear Leon take off for another room after hearing his cell phone go off. Helena then perked up quickly and sighed.

"He's got a nice body."

Leon came outside of the room with some clothes on and was talking with Hunnigan on the phone. He noticed that Helena was awake and he waved at her and she returned one. Leon went to the kitchen real quick to get a drink and Helena couldn't help but overhear the conversation, at least Leon's side of it.

"He's already onto us? Great…how soon do we have to get going? Alright, Hunnigan just give us a couple of hours and we'll be right over."

Leon hung up the phone and Helena looked at him worriedly. He somewhat had a saddened look on his face as he came over to Helena.

"We have to leave ahead of schedule."

Helena got up from the couch to face Leon more and she found her arms crossing.

"What changed? I thought you told me last night we had an 82 hour window before anyone could find out both of us were going to the Middle East together."

"I thought so as well but evidently Kent's got a new security system up and running. Hunnigan said that unless we get out of here within the next five hours or so we can kiss our jobs and everything else goodbye."

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"I already got most of my things packed up: weapons, rations, and some files that Ada gave me about Spokovitch. Hunnigan's going to provide us with some ammunition and survival necessities once we get to the abandoned airport. Do you have anything of value to bring?"

Helena gave it some thought and shook her head. Leon looked at her puzzled by the response he was getting. Helena then cleared her throat and began to explain.

"When I was in the hospital facility the doctors confiscated all my weapons and I haven't been able to get anything back since then. During the week we didn't speak to one another I tried going over to retrieve my belongings but Withrow wouldn't allow me to. Then shortly after Hunnigan told me I was suspended, so logically I guess that's why no one would let me get my stuff."

Leon rubbed the back of his head a bit and began to think. Supplies were already going to be on the down low since everything was supposed to be hush-hush from Kent. He shook his head and noticed Helena was looking somewhat discouraged.

"Don't be so down. We will figure something out."

"What did you have in mind?"

"For now we need to get going and head for the airport. Hunnigan already gave me the coordinates. After we arrive she'll brief us on the situation with Chris and the team then we will have agent Tucker fly us off."

Helena was somewhat taken aback after hearing Tucker was going to be joining. Leon took notice of this and began to explain.

"Hunnigan let him know what was going on after he figured out his records had been switched. He wants to help us out and since he's a better pilot he volunteered to take us as far as he can towards Ivan's headquarters."

"You sure we can trust him?"

Leon nodded and lightly patted Helena's left shoulder.

"He's young and reckless but he's responsible. Much like you."

Helena lightly smirked and pulled away from Leon to go get a drink.

"I'm so flattered."

Leon and Helena spent first hour getting things together and eating whatever good meal they could scrounge up. It would probably be a long time before they'd be able to eat anything good for a while, let alone it might be their last. After getting done with that, they quickly went over to Helena's place and she got herself a pocket journal to keep just in case an episode was to come up. She also took the necklace that she had worn in Tall Oaks that was from her sister as a late birthday gift the previous year as good luck. Helena figured if it gave her luck before, then who was to say it wouldn't work its magic again. When everything was settled Leon managed to get a hold of a rental car and they drove off to meet up with Hunnigan. It was a long and silent trip as Helena stared out of the window trying to take in the scenery. She knew it was like hell on earth on the other side of the world so she took one last breath of city and before she even knew it, it was gone. Leon glanced over at her with a worried look and he decided to break the ice.

"You'll make it back Helena."

"How are you so certain? It's so chaotic over there with the war going on and all. Who knows what will happen to us."

"As long as we stick together we're going to be fine. When we are there, don't ever lose me out of your eye sight. As long as we can see each other then we're safe."

Helena nodded but then panic began to rear its ugly head inside of her. She began to breathe quickly and Leon looked over at her with a serious look.

"Helena?"

"Leon what if I mess up? What if I end up having an episode? What if I get us killed? What if—"

"What if you fall down and end up in another plane of existence?"

Helena was taken aback as she could feel her pulse drop slightly. Leon sighed a bit and focused his attention back onto the road.

"Helena, things happen that are out of our control. Listen to me if you feel like at any point you might snap and that writing trick of yours doesn't work or if we don't have any time I'll help you get through it. Stop worrying so much. We aren't even there yet."

"Right. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Don't worry about it. Just be cool for the time being."

The rest of the trip was silent after the final exchange of words. The two of them were both serious now and ready for whatever would come to face them. They finally met up with Hunnigan who was waiting near an abandoned airport field. She took out some supplies from out her own personal vehicle and handed it over to Helena. Hunnigan then began to power walk over towards the airplane Leon and Helena were going to be boarding and before they were to get on it, she handed Leon some disks to upload into his phone.

"These files are from Kent's top security advisors. They contain photo evidence of Chris and the rest of the BSAA team being trapped in one of Ivan's prison blocks. The agent who managed to get a hold of these was later killed after sending these over."

Helena managed to get a sneak peek at the horror and could see that Chris and co were badly injured. She turned and looked away, trying not to become so hurt by it. Leon could see the sadness in Helena's eyes as she boarded the plane, but turned his attention back to Hunnigan

"Where exactly is the cell block?"

"It's in Ivan's subterranean bunker. On the outskirts of a small village in Pakistan near the Thar Desert there is a small door leading to some intricate caves. According to Kent's resources Ivan has spent the last decade building an underground B.O.W testing facility. It will be highly dangerous and since he knows that the BSAA is on his tail he's going to be aggressive."

"No shit. Have there been any reports about B.O.W sightings that we should be aware of?"

"Aside from the usual T-Virus and Las Plagas types, there hasn't been too much going on over there. Then again it's been hard to pin point anything specific like that since Chris and co were taken."

"Is there any way we can get the exact location of the doorway?"

Hunnigan shook her head sadly at Leon and he nodded with understanding.

"So it's a game of cat and mouse then."

"I'm afraid so…we've been trying to have our satellites find out the location but it's been hard. Once the BSAA can make contact with Chris somehow they can send us the coordinates and you and Helena will have an easier time finding them. Make sure you get Chris and the team out of there first before you take on Ivan. According to some other reports he might be possibly injecting himself with a new virus strain to enhance his physicality. You're going to need all the help you can get if this is the case."

Leon nodded and got ready to board the plane until Hunnigan grabbed Leon by the shoulder real quick to get his attention.

"Make it home safe, the both of you."

Leon smiled at her and then he shut the door and the plane began to take off. Helena was already adjusted and comfortable in one of the seats. Leon sat across from her and watched as she gazed out of the window. Leon smirked and caught Helena's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Brings me back to China, the airplane at least. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, don't remind me about that. I shouldn't even be on a plane after what had happened."

They smiled at one another for a moment and then could hear the intercom breaking up a little.

"Hey is this thing on?"

Leon smirked a bit and lay back in the chair.

"Nice to hear you Tucker. How has it been going?"

The intercom cracked a few more times before a response was heard.

"Aside from you screwing with my records for your girlfriend I'm doing fine."

"Hey knock it off Tucker. Now isn't the time or the place. Where are you going to drop us off?"

The intercom shook a little and Tucker began to speak up.

"I'm going to drop you and the girlfriend off a quarter mile away from the village. I'll get as close to the land as I can so you two can make a jump and get out of here before Ivan's security sees you."

"Thanks Tucker…you know how much I hate heights."

"Ha ha! No problem!"

Helena's jaw dropped slightly and she began to grow irritated from people saying she was Leon's woman. Though deep down she wouldn't mind it, the whole thing just made her emotions for him worse. Leon rolled his eyes at Tucker's commentary and then took out the bag he had carried full of weapons. Helena's eyes widened at seeing the different varieties he had with him. Most were just hand guns such as Desert Eagles, Springfield Armory's, and some .22, .9 mm, and .45 Calibers. Basically he had small guns that could pack a punch. Helena could see a metal box sitting right behind Leon and she glanced at it trying to make out what could have been inside it. Leon took notice and began to explain as he started to clean out one of the Calibers.

"The box back there has all the bigger weapons such as AK 47's, a sniper rifle, and a few shot guns. Hunnigan could only get us a couple without being detected from Kent's security check out. So we are going to have to use those sparingly and rely on hand to hand combat and the rest of these guns and knives I brought with us."

"What about medical supplies?"

"We got two packs one each going to us. It was twice as hard for her to get a hold of those items compared to the weapons believe it or not."

Helena nodded then she noticed a couple of machetes among the knife collection Leon had brought. She picked it up without hesitation and began to check it out. Leon smiled as he continued to clean.

"Like what you see?"

Helena nodded as she glanced up and down at the curves and the jagged edges.

"It looks more like a miniature katana than a machete."

"I got that during a mission in South America. Some poor soul died with it in his arms and since it was the only thing I had left to defend myself I took it."

Helena placed it back down and Leon began to hand her a couple of guns for herself.

"Get started on making sure these are clean and ready to go and feel free to take the machete with you as well."

"Leon are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Besides it really isn't my thing. I think you might have better use for it than I would. I'm more of a gun person."

Helena nodded and smiled at him. She then began to inspect the weapons Leon handed over to her. In this moment in time, Helena felt like she was prepared for this and the fear of the mission at hand crept away into the corner of her mind.

Helena had lost track of how long they had been up in the sky and by that time Leon and her had all the supplies, ammo and weapons ready to go. They also geared up for the climate and changed their clothes when there wasn't any turbulence. Leon was taking a nap while Helena looked outside the window at the night sky. It was crystal clear and peaceful and not a single cloud could be seen. Helena could remember going on a plane ride with her sister when they were younger to go to Disneyland as kids. She smiled and thought about the wonderful feeling she had being with her mom and dad during that time. Helena's happy memories were then taken away as she noticed a huge flame shooting right through the left wing of the plane. The plane shook violently and Leon woke up and tried to brace himself. Helena stumbled and fell back and hit her head on the wall and Leon immediately came to her aid.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Leon managed to take a peek outside the window and could see that the whole wing was engulfed by a fury of flames. His eyes widened as a piece of metal exploded from it and hit the window, shattering glass. Leon used his body to shield Helena away from it and then he got up quickly to meet up with Tucker in the cockpit.

"Tucker! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know! I didn't get a reading or anything, something just fired at us out of the blue! How bad is the wing looking?"

Helena managed to make it to the front with Leon and Tucker and she screamed.

"Guys there is another one heading right for us!"

Before Tucker or any of them could react the plane shook with violence and the explosion was so earth shattering they all had to cover their ears. Tucker managed to get the plane stabilized even though he knew it was going to crash at any time. There was a gaping hole now near the passenger side and nearly half of the supplies Hunnigan gave to Leon and Helena was gone. Out of the corner of his eye Tucker could see something emerging from the side of the crash site. Its muscular body slowly crept its way into the passenger section of the plane and its hissing sounded like that of a rattle snake and a dog. Leon and Helena slowly turned around and could see a Licker B right before them. Helena was getting ready to go over and get a gun, but Leon immediately stopped her. He then began to whisper to her.

"Don't move a muscle. They have acute hearing."

The Licker bobbed its head a little and began exploring the plane. Despite the turbulence it seemed at home with what was going on. Tucker began to shake, he had never encountered a B.O.W before and he was slowly beginning to lose it as the creature began to make its way towards them. Leon took notice and gave Tucker a serious look. Tucker then slowly pulled out a hand gun he had in his pocket and Leon shouted.

"Tucker no!"

It was too late; he had fired and hit the Licker B right in the temple of its head. The B.O.W let out a chilling scream before rushing up and attacking the group. Leon and Helena managed to duck out of the way but unfortunately for Tucker his game was up. The Licker's teeth sunk into his face as it began to tear away at his flesh. Helena couldn't believe the blood churning screams that came from Tucker as he was being furiously eaten alive. For a moment all she could do was watch, until she saw Leon run over and picked up a couple of guns. He began to fire at the Licker and it immediately stopped pulling on Tucker's intestines and leapt towards Leon. Leon managed to duck behind the metal box before it unleashed its elongated tongue at him. Leon caught it and used an army knife to cut it off. The Licker B screamed in pain as it fell back.

"Helena now! Stab it in the head!"

Helena noticed the machete from earlier and she instinctively grabbed it and ran up to the miserable creature and stabbed it repeatedly. It tried clawing up at her several times but she was able to dodge it while she gave it the final blow. Helena had blood all over her face and body as she stopped and panted after it died. Leon grabbed whatever he could carry and motioned for Helena to do the same.

"How the hell did a Licker get onto the plane?"

Helena shouted as they tried to now find a way off the plane.

"Beats the hell out of me! We're going to have to jump!"

"Out of the plane? Leon we can't see anything!"

"I know we can't but what choice do we have? Either we die on the plane once it crashes or we take our chances and get off while we still can!"

Helena saw his point and they both tossed their belongings off from the plane and both leapt out together. As they were free falling in the sky, Helena could see the plane explode finally and she lost sight of Leon. Helena realized she had a parachute on her and pulled back on the string. She began to slowly fall to the earth and after a moment or so she collapsed onto a sandy like texture. Helena closed her eyes and panted hard, and then she nearly screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leon came over to her and gently helped her up as he took the parachute off of his back.

"Helena are you alright?"

Helena nodded and she saw the remnants of the plane around her. Leon was breathing heavily as he looked around at the damage.

"We can't stay here. If it was Ivan's men who attacked they will be looking for us."

Helena stated as she bowed her head a little and then faced Leon. He nodded at her and they began to head back into the direction of where they assumed their belongings were dropped. After a few minutes they managed to recover half of their supplies minus the metal box with the big guns Hunnigan had supplied them with, but most importantly they still had their medical kits. Leon and Helena could hear a vehicle in the distance and they began to run as fast as their bodies could take them. They didn't care where they went nor did they care if any B.O.W's might cross their path, as long as Ivan's men didn't get them they were safe.

Helena began to pant hard and could feel herself losing speed after twenty minutes of nonstop running. Leon took notice and grabbed her hand and tried to get her to run harder alongside him.

"C'mon we have to keep moving!"

"I'm trying Leon!"

Leon could then make out an abandoned village sight and he smiled.

"We're almost there!"

He said to Helena as they kept the pace going. Another few more minutes and the two of them finally reached the site. Leon pulled Helena into a nearby home and they found a secret doorway leading to the basement of the desert building. Leon motioned for Helena to jump in which she did and he followed soon after but not before closing the top so no one could get in. Helena panted hard and she took out one of her water rations and drank heavily. Leon sat beside her and began to do the same thing.

"Remind me never to get on a plane again."

Helena managed to say in between breaths as Leon lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I completely agree with you. What did you manage to bring?"

Helena looked through the bag she managed to pick up and saw a couple hand guns, her medical kit, rations, and a small radio along with a map was all that was left. Leon took notice of the belongings and closed his eyes as he leaned up against the wall.

"Don't ask me for my number any time soon because it's gone along with the rest of the plane."

Helena said as she began to put up the supplies back in the pack. Leon smirked a little bit then groaned. The glass shards that he took a hit from earlier were getting to him and Helena took notice of it.

"Leon you're hurt."

"I'll live. Just help me get some of the shards pulled out."

Helena didn't hesitate and she took out the kit and began to pick out the shards from Leon's back using a plier-like tool. It took her a few minutes to get the big ones out before she made her way to the little ones. Helena was thankful that despite it being a basement they were in a little bit of moonlight shined through the wooden floor making it easier to spot. Leon continued to pant hard as she finally managed to get all of them out.

"Helena don't worry about putting any antiseptics and what not onto them."

Helena was taken aback as she placed the tool back into the box.

"Leon these will get infected quick."

"We can't risk using up the kits just yet."

"I get it but Leon it's not worth having you sick later on."

Leon sighed a bit then gave it some thought before motioning to her to get out the antiseptic. Leon pulled off his shirt and gear real quick so Helena could get to his wounds easier. She was a little bit nervous touching his back but at this point didn't care. The cuts were deep but not the point where he needed stitches and she was quite thankful for that. Leon closed his eyes to take his mind off the pain of Helena's touch as she rubbed it in. He then thought about Tucker and sadness hit his eyes.

"I'm tired of good men like Tucker die because of all of this mess."

He slightly muttered as Helena got done with the last cut and put up the kit. She put her hand on Leon's shoulder and tried to smile up at him.

"We can't linger on about it though. He's gone Leon."

Leon nodded and after feeling the medicine cool down on his back, Leon put his shirt and gear back on and gently found the wall and leaned his head back onto it. He closed his eyes and breathed gently as Helena did the same thing.

"We should rest here for the night then in the morning travel to the plane's wreckage site and see if we can scrounge up anything left."

"Hopefully whoever shot us down didn't take all of the supplies with them."

Leon nodded and sighed a bit as he stretched his legs out.

"Let's not get our hopes up though. Knowing these guys if they were able to pull a fast move on us like that they might not leave anything."

"How did they find out we were coming?"

Leon shrugged gently.

"Beats me but they know we're out here."

Helena found herself slowly closing her eyes and her pulse went down a bit. She then looked up at the wooden floor above her and took in the moonlight.

"Do you think they know who we are?"

She turned and looked over at Leon and they made eye contact with each other. Leon shook his head with a no and looked up at the floor as well.

"I don't think they do but they might assume we are from the BSAA."

"There is no way anyone back home knows we're out here right? All of our communication equipment is gone…"

"Yeah…we're on our own from here on out. Let's try to get some sleep."

Helena nodded and slowly began to drift off along with Leon. It was like China all over again but the danger seemed more intense. Leon and Helena both thought about each other as they went to sleep, thankful that they were together in this hell.


	13. Chapter 13: Disguise

**Forgive me guys if this chapter may sound odd in parts. I had to rewrite it a bunch of times x_x hopefully you enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated! Thank you all for continuing to show interest!**

Leon stirred in his sleep and could feel light shining down upon his face. He groaned a little bit before waking up fully and could see the warm sunlight beam through the cracks of the wooden floor of the abandoned house. He quickly glanced around and couldn't see Helena anywhere. Slowly his heart raced and he began to panic.

"Helena?"

He called out after getting up and looking around the area. His breathing deepened as he moved around some large crates hoping to find her.

"Helena where are you?"

Leon quickly jumped and hid near one of the crates when he saw the latch to the basement door open up and a figure came climbing down. Leon had his finger on the trigger of one of the caliber guns he had on him, and he took in a breath before jumping out to confront the intruder. Helena's arms went up into the air and she nearly froze.

"Whoa Leon! It's just me! Cool it!"

Leon sighed with huge relief and put the gun down. He then shot a glare at Helena and could feel his pulse subside a bit.

"Helena where the hell did you go? I was worried to death."

"Just relax Leon I only went to the surface and took a look around the place to see if there were any valuables we could use."

Leon crossed his arms and shook his head disappointingly. Helena shot a modest glare at him and gave him a _what gives_ look before sitting down the sack of items she managed to scrounge up.

"What did I say about us sticking together?"

Leon said as he got up and walked over to her. Helena rolled her eyes slightly and sighed after taking some of the contents out from the bag.

"I know what you said; make sure we are within eye sight of one another to be safe. Leon you wouldn't budge at all so I decided to take it upon myself to scout around. I managed to find some food, knifes, and a couple of oil lamps, binoculars plus rope."

Leon had to admit that despite his fear and his anger he was quite impressed. After taking a moment to examine the stuff Helena brought back he looked at her but this time his expression was gentler.

"Don't do that again alright? I appreciate you going out there and scouting but I don't want to lose you."

"Alright, I'm sorry Leon."

He smiled at her for a moment then went over to the area in which he slept at and got his backpack together. Helena waited patiently for him as she managed to find a way to place the new items inside of her own pack that she rescued from the crash. She couldn't believe what had happened last night then again in the back of her mind, Helena knew it probably wouldn't be the last time something awful and tragic was going to occur on this mission. Helena looked up at the rotting wooden floor above her face and gently flew through one of the cracks. All of a sudden a shoe was right on top of the area in which she was blowing. Helena jolted back and Leon quickly took notice of the figures lying above them. He motioned for Helena to get down and she did rather fast.

Their breathing ceased as the figure above moved around, slowly pacing back and forth. Now and then some pottery would be tossed around or some sand would get kicked up. Leon's eyes grew wide as he realized more were coming as he could see the shadows begin to hover above them. He hoped that no one would discover the entrance to the basement as he could see that there was no possible means of escape. Helena crawled gently over to Leon and then she took notice of a small hole leading underneath the wall of the basement. Helena gently tapped Leon's leg and he got down on her level momentarily while still keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Leon, I think if we dig here we might be able to get out before they find us."

Leon examined the hole carefully and gently scooped up a bit of sand from the area. It was a weak spot alright, and despite the move being dangerous he figured it was better than sitting there to get killed.

"Alright, let's work together but we need to be quiet about it."

Helena nodded and the two of them began to dig with their palms at the crack. They were both amazed at how quick the process was for they already could see the hole getting wider. Their digging ceased when they heard the men beginning to talk.

"Hey Skips you think there might be survivors here in this area from that plane we shot down?"

"Beats me man, but I'm telling you if I were them I'd be stupid. This abandoned testing ground is no place for hiding. It gives me the creeps just staying here."

"Well you heard Ivan; he said to check everywhere thoroughly. Never underestimate the BSAA he says. They could easily destroy us he says!"

The men laughed together for a moment and began to travel away from the area Leon and Helena were hiding out at. Leon and Helena begin to dig more frantically and managed to eventually make a hole big enough for them to fit through one at a time. Leon slid down the hole first and stuck his head out to make sure it was safe before motioning to Helena to follow him. After they got out they slowly began to crawl away from the building but kept their bodies close to the walls of the rummaged homes so that the men wouldn't see them out in the open. After a good few minutes of crawling through the patchy texture of sand beneath their bodies, Helena and Leon made it to a safer house and managed to go up the stairway and went nearby a window on the top floor. Leon took a seat to the left side, while Helena took one to the right and they slowly peeked out to see how many there were.

"How many do you think are out there Helena?"

Helena's eyes tried to adjust as the sun beat down on her face. The heat made her eyes feel dry and tense but she managed to get a good look of the area. She quickly retreated back to her spot and looked at Leon concerned.

"Counting those two guys back there, I'd say about six. Plus it looks like there is a vehicle out there, a quad or even a dune buggy. It's pretty shielded up from head to toe. Someone took their time to give it good defense."

"How far apart are they from one another?"

"I'd say the men are in close proximity towards each other. If we are going to make a beeline and get out of here we better do it now before they get closer to our location. I'd say we should snipe them out but we don't have any weapons capable of that. It would be nice if we could find a way to steal their transportation. It would make moving through the heat easier. "

Leon nodded then he looked around the room and noticed a box. He quickly went over to it and emptied out the contents. Leon then smiled big and looked back at Helena who cocked an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you found something useful."

"Yep, and I have a plan. Do you still have that rope on you?"

Helena nodded and quickly retrieved it from her backpack and gave it to Leon.

"Helena, do you know how to drive one of those?"

"Yeah, I use to race them actually in high school for an after summer program."

"Alright, here is the plan…"

Leon spent a good six minutes or so devising up the idea he had. After Helena processed what was going to happen she took the rope and tied it to another nearby window and climbed down from the building. Leon cut it from the top so that she could retrieve it and put it back in her bag. Helena then took off as fast as she could towards the men and they all took notice of her. A couple of them began to fire as she ducked behind a nearby crumbling wall.

"Hey jackasses!"

Helena fired a couple of return shots to throw them off before running once again. By now all six of the men were going after her until a huge explosion came from the other direction. Leon was out in the open and carried two grenades on him. Three of the six went back to retrieve him but not before Leon released the grenades them and jumped back. By the time they made it halfway to Leon it was too late.

Leon didn't hesitate as he began to run towards the other three who were chasing down Helena. Leon managed to shoot one of them in the leg and then the other two men who were on Helena's tail turned around confused as Leon approached them fast. Out of gut instinct they charged at him with some machetes. Leon managed to duck quickly before they hit him and the two men accidentally cut themselves. They screamed in pain and tried to recover from their mishap not before Leon threw another grenade back at them. Another huge explosion went off and the men managed to get out of the way as Leon ran over to Helena who by now managed to get the dune buggy up and running.

"Leon get in they are coming!"

Leon turned around real quick and could see that there were three remaining men running after them. This time they didn't hesitate to shoot off their ak-47s. A couple of bullets grazed the side of the plated buggy as Leon managed to climb in before more damage could be done. Helena hit the gas pedal with all her might and they took off. The men were nothing but small specks of black as Helena shifted gears and made the vehicle go faster. Leon was panting hand and he gently patted Helena's shoulder to which she returned a smile to him.

"Nice job finding the grenades."

She shouted over the roaring engine as Leon laughed a bit.

"Thanks, and thanks for saving me back there. We have about four more left. How much gas is in this thing?"

Helena tried to make out the reading on one of the gas gauges and she somewhat looked confused. She then shifted the gears once again before replying back to Leon's question.

"This thing is like a hybrid between a car, a tank, and a dune buggy, it's hard to make out anything but if I am reading this right we have about half a tank."

"Let's make it count. Head for the wreckage site of the plane and we'll take a look around then we'll check out that map Hunnigan gave us and take an educated guess on where to go."

"An educated guess? That sure sounds comforting."

Leon looked over at Helena and smirked a bit.

"Do you want to go back and ask those guys for directions?"

"Hell no!"

Helena smiled at Leon after making her remark and focused her attention to the front. Helena couldn't help but think despite the circumstances, it felt good feeling the wind in her face from the ride. She hadn't done anything like this for a long time and it made her feel like she was getting some sort of taste of freedom. Well, aside from the earth like taste of the sand that flew into her mouth and nose once in a while. After a long while of driving they already made it back to the wreckage site. Helena turned off the buggy and both she and Leon hopped out. Helena could still smell burnt metal and flesh. As the pair traveled together to look around she could see some tiny remnants of Tucker's jacket caught onto a jagged edge of the plane wreck. Her heart sank a little as she walked past it. Leon took notice of the clothing and bowed his head and kept moving. He knew that if he stared too long it would only cause him more trouble.

Leon came over to a large piece of debris and noticed something sticking halfway in the sand. He started to tug on it a bit and the metal box popped out of the sands grip. Leon smiled a bit as he came to the realization it was the case that had the big guns Hunnigan had supplied. Leon managed to crack open the box after tugging on it a bit. Once it was opened he had a disappointed look streak its way across his face. Most of the weapons were already taken, aside from the sniper rifle. Leon took the gun out and tossed the box to the side. Helena walked over to him and looked at Leon worriedly as he made eye contact with her.

"It looks like they pretty much took everything. I found your phone."

Helena said as she handed back Leon's damaged cell phone to him. He clicked a few buttons and managed to get it booted back up. He lightly laughed a bit and looked back up at Helena.

"At least we got something good out of this. I don't have any reception however, and I don't think we will be getting any. At least the documents Hunnigan and Ada gave me are here. Helena could you pull out the map?"

"Sure thing."

The pair traveled back to the buggy and Leon put the sniper rifle in the back seat. Helena took out the folded piece of paper from her backpack and rested it on the hood of the vehicle. Carefully both Helena and Leon studied it and Leon pointed to a specific are of the map before speaking.

"The abandoned place we were just at looks like Vahlshmaar."

"Vahlshmaar…I never even heard of that name before. I recall being an A plus student in geography too."

"That's because this whole area was never fully released to the public. Not even US troops know of this place. Originally before Spokovitch took over this was going to be converted to a US secret service HQ some years ago and a training field. At least that is what Ada's information told me. Hunnigan confirmed the data was correct earlier before we left."

"So these villages and towns are top secret stuff then?"

Leon nodded and continued to circle around the map with his fingers and pointed to another couple of designations before continuing to speak.

"It looks like there are five more places around here. So the doorway to these caves and eventually Ivan's lab is located in one of these spots. We're going to have to pick one to drive to with what little gas we have and if we end up being wrong then we have to travel by foot."

Helena breathed in deeply and folded her arms out of frustration.

"So, what do we do?"

Leon looked up and smiled at Helena before pointing at her.

"Ladies first, you pick the spot we need to go to. If it ends up being wrong then I'll chose next and so on until we get it right."

Helena lightly laughed gently hit Leon on the side of the shoulder. He flinched a little and returned a smile back to her.

"Alright, we should head for Haaslamuut."

"Good choice."

Helena put the map back up and they both hopped back into the buggy and headed off towards the direction they believed the next place would be at.

Several hours passed since Helena and Leon checked the map. They didn't anticipate that it was going to be that far to get to the next town. For a moment, they both assumed that there lost until they found another wreckage of an aircraft that had coordinates. By the time they got the coordinates and a piece of paper with strange codes on it, Helena was exhausted from driving so Leon took a turn while she slept momentarily. It was hard to do however as sand and dirt kept on flying at her face. Helena managed to get a good ten minutes before waking up and giving up her sleep. Leon looked over at her as she groaned a bit.

"I'm sorry you can't sleep well."

"Me too. The desert here is terrible."

"Well, since we got nothing better do to is there anything on your mind?"

Helena pondered in her thoughts for a moment then leaned her back onto the seat. She closed her eyes for a moment and wiped the side of her face off to get the sand off. She glanced over at Leon who had his eyes glued to the front of the vehicle and she took a moment to collect her thoughts before beginning to ask something that was on her mind. Something that had been bugging her for a while.

"I know that given the circumstances we are in this is a bit odd but say you're a woman who is in love with someone way older than herself. Would you act on your feelings or stay back given the age difference?"

Leon thought about it for a moment then began to speak as he adjusted the gears.

"I'd say who cares."

"How come?"

"Well, to me personally it depends on who the people are in the relationship. If this is just some guy she was randomly crushing on I'd find it a bit odd. Now if this were friends who were old enough to consent I don't see the problem with it. But if the chick was like seventeen or younger and the guy was my age and up then that's a hell no. It's hard to say, but really to me it just depends on the circumstances. It's no big deal."

"I see…"

Helena looked off into the distance and watched as the sand dunes began to turn with the wind. She quickly wiped off some sweat from her forehead and sincerely wished the sun would disappear. The heat was terrible, and her body was beginning to feel drenched from her own sweat. Leon looked over at Helena concerned and focused back onto her question.

"Why would you ask that?"

Helena turned and faced Leon for a bit as he kept on driving.

"Deborah was in love with a guy who was ten years older than her but she never had the heart to tell him. I was concerned about where it might have been heading. I guess it doesn't matter now though given that she's gone."

"Oh…"

Helena knew it was a lie and she could feel herself burn inside from it, but she couldn't let Leon know the real reason why she asked him that question. Helena glanced up and down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You sounded disappointed."

Leon adjusted the gears one more time before glancing back to Helena.

"I'm sad she never got to find out if it would work out or not."

Helena gulped a little before responding.

"Me too…"

Leon had his full focus on the road ahead and Helena looked at him longingly. Her stomach was somewhat tied up in a knot, and she began to regret asking that question. Helena began to mentally beat herself up a little, because she knew she couldn't have Leon nor did she really want to. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him but with his strong relationship to Ada, she didn't want to ruin what he had already established with her. Even though in the back of Helena's mind it was wrong, she couldn't judge him and she figured she had no room to talk bad about it.

"You were pretty defensive of Deborah."

Helena snapped out of her thoughts and focused her attention back to Leon.

"Well logically when your sister is in trouble, you'll do anything to protect them."

"Even shoot a civilian?"

Helena was taken aback by Leon's statement. She had no idea he knew about her past record and her heart began to speed up.

"How did you find that out?"

Leon shrugged a little bit before replying.

"I found out from Kent though I don't think he was supposed to tell me. I've been meaning to ask you what had happened."

"My sister called me in the hospital crying her eyes out. Her boyfriend Travis beat her up terribly. Deborah told me that he had been hitting her for months but she never expected it to get out of hand like it did. I don't know what possessed her to stay with him all that time, but I dropped a case to go see her. After seeing her injuries, something inside of me snapped. I found out where he was hiding from the cops and I intended on killing him. It was only after I shot him that I snapped out of it, and by then the law enforcement was there telling me to drop my weapon. I got suspended shortly after that, and risked Hunnigan's job because she vouched for me earlier. I know what I did was wrong, but when I saw Deborah's body mangled and torn up like a rag doll I couldn't keep myself in check. If I could compare it to anything it would have been a mother seeing her kid killed and the mom just wanting to destroy whoever did that to her child."

Leon looked at Helena sadly momentarily before smirking a bit which led to a light laugh. Helena shot a glare at him for a second then smiled.

"What's so funny? This was a serious thing I was just talking about."

"Personally, the guy deserved it. I wouldn't have done what you did however, but I can see why you shot him. The reason why I am laughing is because I'd hate to be around you if you ever became a mom. Ms Onslaught protecting her kids, just the thought would make anyone cringe."

Helena lightly socked Leon in the shoulder and he jumped back a little but still kept on smiling to himself. Helena shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, feeling somewhat irritated.

"I told you back at the apartment I have a fear of childbirth. I don't think I see any kids in the future. I'd probably end up divorcing the father and letting him take off with them after giving birth. "

Leon stopped laughing then turned over and looked at Helena deeply for a second.

"I think you'd be a good mother."

Helena's heart melted a little bit as she returned a smile back at Leon. Her emotions were cut short when they arrived upon a town. Leon stopped the vehicle and turned off the ignition on top of a nearby dune as Helena stood up in the buggy and looked around. The town looked nice, but there was something amiss in the air.

"Leon, could you hand me the binoculars?"

Leon nodded and took out the pair from Helena's backpack and handed them to her. She clicked a few buttons and it began to work. Since this was a digital one and it looked like a prototype she wasn't sure how well it was going to work. Helena managed to get it to zoom in on the town and she began to notice the people who were there. They seemed pretty normal but as she made the lens zoom in further, she noticed their eyes. They were jet red, as red as blood. Helena lightly gasped a bit before taking the binoculars away from her eyes and she looked at Leon worriedly.

"Plagas. I think it's safe to say they are all infected."

Helena handed over the binoculars to Leon so he could get a look. Leon's chest burned a little as he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, sadly I think you're right. We are going to have to be careful here. Knowing how they work they probably have scouts. I don't know how we are going to get in."

"Simple, we just walk in."

Leon turned and looked at Helena puzzled.

"Helena, didn't you hear what I just said? If we set one foot in there all hell is going to break loose."

"I did but I have an idea."

Helena sat back down in the seat of the buggy and unzipped one of the front pockets to her backpack. She took out two pairs of contact cases and opened them up. Leon looked baffled as he saw her take the contact lenses out and placed them into her eyes.

"Do I look infected to you?"

Leon lightly laughed a little bit as he noticed the lenses color was blood red. He could even see the tiny details of veins in the eyes just as it would be for someone infected. Leon nodded in response to Helena's question as she handed him a pair.

"How did you get these?"

Leon asked as he began to put them on.

"I had a friend of mine Jarvis from B.O.W Defense Research and Tactics make these. His team of scientists is dedicated to studying Plagas types. He found out that the common ones can be tricked by this, as long as you look infected in the eyes they won't attack. Now if we go off shooting them with these on then it won't work, but if we can at least travel through the town and possibly find the entrance to Ivan's lab without disturbing them we will be okay."

"Helena you're a genius."

Leon said as he looked at her with his now bright red eyes. Helena began to laugh a little bit and sighed.

"God you look awful looking with those."

"I bet, and same thing goes to you. Let's get our gear and head into the town. If we find any survivors we will help them even if it means blowing our cover."

Helena nodded and with that Leon and her gathered their weapons and belongings from the buggy and walked down the dune towards the town. Their pulses started to stagger a bit as they finally headed towards the front entryway into the town. They didn't know what was going to happen, and a deep fear resided within them both. Despite the contacts and all, a big part of Leon felt like this may not work out well. His vibes were going off terribly, but he knew at this point there was no turning back.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

**Once again, please forgive me if any of this sounds off or even repetitive x_x its been hard writing in a lot of this detail. Anyhow, there may or may not be a chapter on Friday I have to see how things go with college and what not. Thanks for your understanding!**

Leon and Helena began to walk slowly through the town close to one another. Every once in a while, the infected with the Plagas would look at them momentarily but after seeing their eyes they would keep to themselves. Helena found it odd that despite being infected, the people seemed to act normal and went on with their daily day to day lives. She glanced around the sandy dirty road and saw a couple of market places. Her face turned to disgust when she saw a corpse of a man halfway butchered on one of the meat carts. There were flies and maggots crawling all over the poor souls face as one of the infected began to peel the skin off the deceased man. Leon took notice of it and couldn't help but make a face. The smell of decaying flesh was getting to him and he motioned for Helena to walk fast with him so they could be further downwind from the terror they saw.

Helena and Leon managed to get out of the town square location without being detected. They quickly found a spot to rest for the moment and Leon took out an energy bar and split it in half. He gave Helena a part of it and she ate it thankfully. After they were done snacking, Leon peeked around to see if anyone was looking towards them and after seeing the coast was clear he began to whisper to Helena.

"So far we've made it past the hot spot it looks like."

"Yeah, but do you have any idea where we could find the entrance to the caves?"

Leon shook his head sadly, and something in the sky caught his attention.

"Helena, look."

Helena immediately turned her attention up at the sky and she could see a plane. It looked much smaller than the one Leon and her took, but more compacted. As she took out the binoculars and looked through them she could see the BSAA logo tattooed onto the side of it.

"It looks like more troops from the BSAA are coming."

"Something doesn't seem right…"

Leon muttered as Helena's attention focused back onto the aircraft. It looked as if the plane was going to land but then all of a sudden a chopper descended from the top of the plane. Leon's eyes tried to make out what was going on when all of a sudden a missile blasted from the helicopter and hit the left wing of the plane. Helena gasped and could see it losing control and then as she zoomed in to the chopper, she saw two men attaching a cage like structure to a large cable. They then lowered it down and a hatch opened up the compartment unleashing a Licker B. Helena had to put the binoculars down after seeing the creature beginning to attack and eat one of the people aboard. Leon looked at her seriously and she shook her head in disbelief.

"That's how they got us…a sneak attack from above. After they launched the missile they then basically tossed the Licker B into the plane to finish off the job."

Leon clenched his fists as he watched the plane crash off into the distance. His anger had risen up and he glared as he could see some of the Plagas infected take off into the distance towards the crash site.

"It looks like they are obeying a command as if they were told to go over there."

Helena took notice of the commotion and could hear some of the infected scream at each other to head over to the site of the crash.

"Do you think this what happened to us? That after the plane crashed someone commanded these things to look for us?"

Leon shook his head and sighed.

"No, because the Plagas types we have here can't operate vehicles. Chris encountered some in Africa before that could do that and also operate guns. These ones look atypical; they are probably just excited at the commotion the crash has brought. Also I've seen a guy in Europe inject himself with a Plaga and ended up controlling Lickers. It wouldn't surprise me though if Ivan found a way to perfect this with regular Plagas parasites, but I doubt these ones we are dealing have been commanded."

Helena nodded and noticed that there were hardly any left now at this point.

"Is there any way we can help them Leon?"

"I don't think so. Even if we ran to the buggy right now and sped off it would already be too late for them."

Helena looked down at the ground sadly and then both she and Leon jumped as they heard a scream from the distance.

"Leon was that—"

"A survivor, we need to go check it out!"

Leon and Helena quickly got up and began to run towards the area where the screams were coming from. After a few minutes of running, four people whom were infected approached them and blocked the pair off from continuing further. Leon and Helena were dead silent as the male began to slowly circle around them, every once in a while smelling them. The other three looked on at Leon and Helena with a blank look as the male then came face to face with Helena. She slightly glared up at it as she could smell the meaty decay emit from its mouth. Helena never once broke contact with him despite this. She held her ground firmly and the male slowly began to back off. It appeared to be submissive to her due to her dominance. The male then motioned for Leon and Helena to follow after giving a couple of grunts and with a wave of his right arm. Leon looked down at Helena with a questionable look before they proceeded to go with them.

The group came upon a small building and Leon accidentally tripped over a piece of decaying wood. Before Helena could help him up, one of the females from the group came over and motioned for Leon to take her hand. He was a little bit hesitant before taking the woman's hand and she helped him get on his feet then pressed forward with her companions. Helena lightly smirked at him as the female infected looked back at Leon momentarily.

"I think she likes you."

Helena whispered under her breath.

"Feelings would be mutual if she wasn't dead."

Leon responded as he got a little bit closer to Helena. One of the males opened up a small door and they came into a desolate room and the person who was screaming was there. He was a small boy, probably in his early teens and he squirmed under the grip of two other Plagas. They held him down and tried to pry open his mouth as Helena and Leon could see the male take out a small parasite from its own mouth to place inside of the boy. Leon's eyes went wide; he knew all too well what was going to happen if they didn't do something. The boy managed to kick one of the males holding him down and rushed away. Helena then grabbed him and held the boy close as he started screaming at the top of his lungs, assuming that Leon and she were infected. The small group of infected looked puzzled as to why Helena only held him. While they were stunned, Leon pulled out two of his hand guns and began to fire.

"Helena, get the kid to a safe spot! I'll meet up with you when I can!"

"What about us sticking together?!"

"Trust me I'll find you! Get the kid out of here!"

Most of the infected fell backwards and screeched as Helena took the kid and ran off. By then the jig was up. Helena could see a swarm of the infected coming from the area of the plane crash site. It looked as if a couple hundred were there, and she froze momentarily as the wave of Plagas infected humans began to snarl and run after her and the kid. The kid held onto Helena's hand tightly as Helena pulled him inside of a nearby home. Helena then grabbed a huge table and managed to fit it on top of the door. She gasped when a grayish arm busted through the wooden door and tried grabbing at her.

"Go up the stairs quickly!"

Helena shouted as the kid nodded and went up. Helena took out a gun and the machete that Leon had given her earlier and began to attack. She was able to shoot plenty of them down and while she was in close range, the machete did most of the work as she kicked and punched at them. Helena could feel her adrenaline kicking in fast as she took down three of the infected at once. Eventually though their numbers began to grow more and more despite her efforts to slow them down. She knew she had to get to higher ground, or soon be overtaken. Helena let out one more kick to one that grabbed her shoulders momentarily before jolting up the wooden stairs to meet up with the boy. Helena could feel something tug at her leg and she fell onto the ground. There were two Plagas ripping at her legs and she desperately tried to hit them with her machete but to no avail. Helena began to panic, but not long after the boy carried a giant piece of pottery and threw it at the infected causing them to tumble down the stairs. Helena kicked one of them before getting back up and motioning for the kid to climb a ladder to the roof top. She caught her breath momentarily and smiled at the kid.

"Thanks!"

He smiled back at her and nodded as they ran over to the edge of the roof. They both gasped and noticed how there were now hundreds of them piling up near the house trying to get them. The female that helped out Leon earlier looked up and took notice of them and screeched loudly causing the others to follow her example. They looked up and their screams intense when they took notice of Helena and the kid. Helena turned around and noticed that there were already a couple Plagas going up the ladder. Helena ran over and managed to kick it off causing them to tumble onto the ground and become squished due to the weight. The kid and she were now sitting ducks as she tried to find Leon amongst the crowd.

"Leon!"

Helena shouted as loud as she could muster. She then saw Leon run out from the building they were once in and he took notice of Helena and the kid waving their arms at him. Leon looked onward in fear as he saw the infected swarming around the house. Leon then started to wave his arms at the Plagas and tried to get their attention.

"Hey! It's me you want! Come and get me!"

Leon took out one of his guns that had been used up and tossed it at the crowd. He managed to hit one of the infected in the back of the head and that did it. Leon began to run as the Plagas focused their attention on him. Helena shook her head and her eyes went wide, she knew there was no way he'd be able to outrun all of them and she knew there was no way she could get off the building in time to save him. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed out in frustration.

"Leon, no!"

Right before a couple of the Plagas were able to grab a hold of Leon, a dune buggy like the one Helena stole came out of nowhere and bullets began to fire from it. Helena's eyes widened as she noticed who was driving it from afar.

"I recognize that blonde hair anywhere…Sherry!"

Helena then saw someone from the passenger side jump out of the moving vehicle and started to use close quarters combat on the infected. Helena smiled knowing full well who the second person was. Helena then quickly got up and bent down to check on the kid who looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Stay up here okay? I'm going to come and get you back after I help them out."

"O-okay."

With that Helena managed to jump down from the roof and somersaulted forward to break the impact of the fall. She then took out her other gun and began firing as she ran towards Leon's direction. By now the vehicle was circling around the area of infected, and Sherry began blasting one Plagas after the other. Helena was caught up in a storm of Plagas as she attacked them and shot them at the same time. She could see Leon running towards her and they instantly went back to back.

"I'll get this side if you get the other!"

Helena stated as she kicked back one of the infected.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Mind if I join in?"

The cloaked figure said as he began to swiftly attack a good portion of Plagas. Leon tried to get a good look at the person who was helping him but was too preoccupied with an attack. After what seemed like hours, the hooded figure grabbed Leon and Helena and pulled them down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing this for?"

Leon shouted as the figure pressed their faces into the sand.

"Trust me; you don't want to be up when the shit hits the fan."

Helena glanced up and could see two small missile like weapons shoot out from the vehicle Sherry was driving from afar. Helena ducked down and her ears ringed with pain as the heat from the explosions surrounded her and Leon. A few minutes went by and Helena gently lifted up her head and noticed the huge swarm of dead decaying bodies lying around them. Leon got up too and was in awe of how many of the Plagas were dead.

"You two should be more careful."

The cloaked figure stated in a sarcastic tone as the vehicle drove up behind Helena and Leon. Sherry put on the brakes and then her eyes widened when she took notice of Helena and Leon standing there in front of her. She jumped out and suddenly embraced them, much to Leon's surprise.

"Helena, Leon! What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question."

Leon stated as Sherry let go of them. Sherry then shot a glare at cloaked figure and walked over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Nice going Jake! If we would have acted a lot sooner then I wouldn't have had to use up my bomb launcher!"

"Ugh, don't be getting on me right now woman…"

Helena lightly gasped as the kid from earlier pushed her out of the way and hugged Jake's leg tightly. Jake removed the cloaked hood from his head and smiled down at the boy. He then turned his attention back up to Leon and Helena and lightly smirked as he wiped away some sweat from his face.

"I didn't think I'd see you two lovebirds here."

Helena shot Jake a slight glare and crossed her arms. Leon took notice and shook it off and he and Jake exchanged eye contact for a moment before Helena began to speak.

"We are here looking for a man named Ivan Spokovitch and to rescue Chris Redfield along with others of the BSAA."

Sherry lightly gasped a little bit to Helena's words.

"You're looking for Ivan as well?"

"What type of business do you both have with Ivan?"

Leon said as he crossed his arms and looked over at Jake and Sherry with a firm look. Sherry glanced back at the kid and motioned for him to come over. The kid took off towards Sherry and she took him over to the vehicle and tried to get him to relax as Jake gave his full focus to Helena and Leon.

"I'm here on my own accord. Turns out my father did some business with Spokovitch way back when. I'm here to get some answers and obtain a virus sample."

"Why would you need a virus sample?"

Helena asked as Sherry came back over to Jake. He looked over at her longingly before the short haired blonde began to speak.

"Spokovitch has a developed a new type of virus. According to Jake's resources it's a cross between Plagas and G. Jake and I are trying to obtain it so that we can create a cure possibly from Jakes blood to be rid of G once and for all."

"Who gave you the orders to go on this mission?"

Leon asked firmly as Jake shrugged and adjusted his posture.

"Like I stated earlier, I'm here on my own accord and Sherry is as well."

Leon turned and focused his attention back to Sherry who looked upon him with a nervous gesture.

"You defected from the government?"

Sherry lightly nodded and grabbed a hold of Jake's hand firmly. He then looked down and smiled at her as Sherry focused her thoughts and began to explain.

"I decided to fight bioterrorism my own way. Since my father and Jake's brought the world into this mess, we both figured this would be our way to atone for their sins. Also the government wanted me to bring Jake into custody and basically strip away his freedom as they use his blood to find more cures. I found out he was in the Middle East not long after the China incident so I cut my ties and took off to find him after I got my own personal HQ established in Europe. We've been here ever since."

"Sherry, are you sure this is what you wanted?"

Jake shot a glare at Leon and snapped somewhat.

"Of course she gave this thought! I would never force her into anything she didn't want to do."

"Alright, don't take offense. I'm sure Leon was just asking because Sherry could get into huge trouble for this."

Helena stated as she came in between the two men and tried to calm them down. Sherry gave Helena a light smile as thanks for keeping the tension between Jake and Leon to a minimal. Sherry then cleared her throat and began to ask some questions.

"So tell us again why you need Spokovitch?"

Leon and Helena glanced up at each other for a moment looking somewhat nervous before making eye contact with Jake and Sherry once more. Leon then began to speak up.

"The government wants to take Spokovitch into custody because he has strong ties with another fifty something bioterrorists. If we can obtain him and bring him back for justice then we can take out those other terrorists and their clientele. Chris Redfield along with others of the BSAA was sent over to get him but then something backfired and now they are imprisoned. Helena and I came here to rescue Chris and capture Spokovitch alive."

Jake leaned up against the vehicle and crossed his arms while his eyes closed slightly. Sherry walked back over to the buggy to check on the kid and noticed he was asleep in the backseats. She then motioned for Helena and Leon to come a little bit closer as she pulled out a digital mapping system. Quickly she began to cross out some areas using a digital pen to show Leon and Helena the places Jake and her have traveled.

"Well I am happy you two are on the same page as Jake and myself. Jake and I got a tip that Spokovitch's laboratory base is nearby one of the five towns in this area. We already spent the last week checking out each individual one. Each town was infected with some sort of virus though. We found this kid Hakeem and decided to take him with us since he was the only survivor. Anyhow, the towns on this map have been thoroughly explored by Jake and me. We came here to find the doorway to Ivan's lab, but didn't have any luck."

"What was Hakeem doing out here in the first place?"

Helena asked gently as Sherry crossed off a couple of locations on the map for reference.

"He got separated from Jake and me because the other night we were ambushed from Spokovitch's men. They chased him off and we found out he was hiding here, then boom we bump into you and Leon alongside Hakeem."

Jake sighed and groaned as he cracked his neck a little bit. Sherry looked over him concerned but then focused her attention back to Leon and Helena. She lightly sighed and noticed how beaten up they both looked.

"Since we have the same goal and since there is only one place we haven't looked yet for Spokovitch you two should come with us. There is more room in our buggy than the one you guys used to get over here."

Helena lightly nodded and Jake jumped into the driver's seat. He looked at the group and lightly smirked as Sherry, Leon and Helena climbed aboard the vehicle. Jake swiftly turned on the engine as Leon and Helena found some seats alongside Hakeem who was sleeping peacefully. Jake then began to talk over the roaring call of the engine.

"We won't be able to make it to the next town for another day or so. Sherry and I found a good safe zone about a few hours away from here were we can spend the night. The next day we'll head into that town and split up from there. If we find Spokovitch or Redfield first one of us will come back over to you guys and let you know."

"Thanks for the help."

Leon managed to say as Jake made the buggy jump over one of the smaller dunes, causing Helena to fall back and land her face in Leon's chest. She quickly got up and they made brief eye contact for a moment as Sherry took notice of the event in the rear view mirror and smiled slightly. Helena and Leon took a moment to remove the contacts and tossed them out of the moving vehicle. They then drove off into the distance with the sun beating upon them, happy that familiar faces and friends were back.


	15. Chapter 15: Reflection

**I used the song "whistle" as a suggestion sent by a reader. I thought it would make some funny humor so bare with me please. Enjoy! **

It was the late afternoon and Helena was sleeping peacefully in the buggy as it continued to run its course through the desert. Sherry was nagging on Jake for putting on some tasteless music on with the small radio they had. She rolled her eyes as he repeated some of the lyrics, knowing full well it agitated her. Leon was also irritated about the song choice. He was never really picky about music, but something about Flo Rider's song "Whistle" just struck a nerve in him. Sherry groaned as Jake hit one of the high notes and she shouted.

"Jake please change the damn station! We get it; this song is about a blow job! We don't need the whole world or the enemy for that matter tracking us down because of your piece of crap music!"

"Alright, alright already."

Jake muttered as he changed the channel. Sherry just got fed up with it and turned the whole thing off, besides she didn't want to waste what little battery life the radio had just in case there was some small hope they could make contact with someone from the outside. Jake turned his head to face her momentarily and grinned while she just rolled her eyes and lightly giggled. Though they had their spats the two of them enjoyed one another's company. Leon stopped looking out towards the vast space of the desert as he could feel the wind dying down. He turned and looked over at Helena and watched as she breathed in and out gently while she slept. He must have been staring too long because it caught Sherry's attention and she turned around from the passenger's side in the front seat to face Leon momentarily.

"How is she doing?"

Leon was taken aback by Sherry and he gave her a questionable look. Sherry lightly laughed it off a little bit before repeating herself.

"I said how is she doing Leon."

"Helena's exhausted. I think she's going to feel better after sleeping for a while."

Jake looked back using the rearview mirror and smirked slightly.

"Well you can put her to bed soon; we're almost at the safe zone."

Jake sped the vehicle up a bit more and about ten minutes later the gang finally reached a safe spot to camp out for the night. It was a small area composed of a few abandoned storage units. Leon eye balled the area carefully and could tell this place was left behind a long time ago given the rust he could see on some of the edges of the storage sheds. Jake turned off the ignition and set the brakes on as he got out along with Sherry. Jake came over to the backseat and picked up Hakeem who was still sleeping from the long trip. He took off with the kid to one of the sheds while Sherry got out and went over to the trunk of the buggy to get out some food and what not to set up for dinner. As she was unpacking some of her rations and such, she took notice of Leon gently picking up Helena and carrying her over to the shed unit opposite of Jake's. Sherry lightly smirked and shook her head as she gathered up her belongings and headed off in the same direction as Leon.

Another few hours passed swiftly and the sky was filled with stars. Sherry and Jake got done fishing out dinner for everybody after setting up a fire. Leon took two of the metal bowls and sat them down momentarily before going to the shed to wake up Helena. He gently opened up the door and walked in. Leon then bent down onto the sand and shook her slightly. Helena's eyes glanced up at him as he smiled at her.

"Dinners ready, you should be getting up to eat."

Helena yawned and stretched a little bit before looking around puzzled.

"Where are we at?"

"The safe zone Jake was mentioning earlier. While you were napping we got a fire set up and Sherry made every one of us a meal after we divided out rations. There is a bowl waiting for you."

Helena slowly got up and was on her feet as she followed Leon out of the shed.

"What exactly do we have to eat?"

Leon lightly smirked a bit and opened up the door more for Helena. She smiled and nodded at him as a thank you before walking out of the building. Leon came up to her side and began to speak up.

"Well it looks like chicken and grits."

Helena made a somewhat disgusted face before lightly smiling. Leon too notice and stopped for a moment causing Helena to look back at him.

"What's the matter? Don't like basic foods?"

"It's not that. It's just the last time I ate chicken and grits I nearly threw up. Then again I had stomach flu at the time. I'm going to give it another chance, so don't think about stealing my portion of the meal."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Leon stated as he smiled at her amused while Helena rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms.

"Remember back at the apartment when we made pizza? Yeah, I saw you take my leftover portions that I was going to save for the next day."

Leon threw his arms up in the air and his smirk grew more.

"Fine, you got me. I'm guilty as charged."

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done chit chatting you should come over and get your grub before I end up taking it."

Jake stated as he faced Helena and Leon as they both jumped back a little. Jake just shook his head and headed back to the fire to be with Sherry and Hakeem. After collecting themselves, Helena and Leon went over to the group and sat down while beginning to eat their dinner. It was a quiet time as they ate while Jake was messing around with the digital map Sherry displayed earlier. Hakeem stayed a little bit away from the group and ate slowly while making eye contact with Helena and Leon once in a while. Sherry glanced around at everyone and noticed some tension was building up for whatever reason, and she decided to speak up.

"I haven't seen you guys since the whole China fiasco occurred. How have things been for you two?"

"Aside from getting a new boss and head of the CIA things have been fine."

Leon stated as he sat the bowl down after finishing up eating. Sherry nodded and noticed how Hakeem walked over to Helena. He beckoned for her to follow him and Helena looked up at Sherry who gave a nod to go with him. Helena sat her bowl down gently and got up.

"Excuse me."

Helena followed Hakeem back to one of the sheds as Leon watched carefully. Sherry cleared her throat and got his attention as Jake went over to the buggy to put up the map and dink around with some of the weapons they had. It was just Leon and her now, and he could tell something was up.

"Is there something on your mind Sherry?"

"Yeah, a couple of things…are you and Helena um—"

She paused for a moment and rubbed the back of her head momentarily.

"Are you and Helena seeing each other?"

Leon eyes went wide as he couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"N-no! Whatever gave you that conclusion?"

"I don't know you both just seem awfully close together now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or nothing. I just got curious."

Leon nodded and sighed a little bit. Sherry gulped slightly feeling like she overstepped a boundary but then collected herself and became calm.

"Helena and I are just friends and trustworthy partners. I don't have feelings towards her in that sense."

"You don't care at all?"

Leon shook his head lightly.

"It's not that I don't care. I-I just…Sherry, its complicated. Can we drop this?"

The final part of Leon's sentence was all it took for Sherry to register. She nodded firmly at him and then began to think of the other important things she needed to talk with Leon about.

"Alright, now that's out of the way I can get on to telling you some important information. I didn't want to tell you back at the town because we couldn't risk being caught or overheard. Leon, the kid that me and Jake rescued, Hakeem, he's the nephew of Spokovitch."

"What?"

"Hakeem told Jake and me that Ivan murdered his mom and used her as a test subject for the new G-Plaga strain we mentioned to you and Helena earlier. Hakeem also overheard Ivan talking with some people that are currently in relation to the Family much like Simmons. He told us that his uncle was really angry at them, and he was planning on taking control of the war in the Middle East using varieties B.O.W's so that he could mess with the Family's plans. Ivan found out that Hakeem overheard his conversation and saw his mom murdered so he ordered his men to take him to one of the towns and kill him, but Spokovitch didn't foresee the Plagas getting set on the loose by someone who was close to him. Hakeem said he assumed it was this Asian woman who'd see Spokovitch from time to time for business."

Leon began to slowly process what Sherry was telling him and reached the conclusion that Ada was probably the one who had released the Plagas out into the towns. Leon's face saddened a little bit and his heart sank. Leon took notice of how Sherry looked concerned about him and refocused his mind back to her.

"Did Hakeem find out why Spokovitch wants to basically crash the war?"

"Jake and I asked him that earlier. The only thing he could tell us was that his uncle snapped and stated he wanted to see the world burn. We can only speculate that the Family just ticked him off to the point where he's just unleashing everything he's got pent up in that lab of his. Hakeem also mentioned that Ivan liked to use the nearby towns as testing facilities."

"Helena and I heard a couple of his men talk about that before when we were hiding out in one of the abandoned areas."

Sherry nodded and continued to speak.

"Exactly. He kept the towns under wraps for quite a long time and would monthly get a quota of a couple hundred people to experiment on in his underground base. I guess since his livestock got contaminated that's also a reason as to why he's snapped and just unleashed hell everywhere. Jake and I found out that over in Iran Ivan deployed several Napad B.O.W's to the area. Both sides, the US and the like have been attacked by them."

"Why wasn't I informed of any of this?"

"I don't know. You'd think the government would have filled you guys in on that fact. Then again its part of the reason why I decided to defect."

Leon looked upon Sherry with a sad look before unleashing a question he had been meaning to ask her but didn't bother to because Jake was around.

"Why did you do all that for him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you quit your job, your future, your country just to go help Jake out?"

Sherry could hear the disappointment in Leon's voice. During the time she was under the government care, and when Leon could visit her she'd always look up to him as a father/brother figure. Sherry could remember a time when she was much little and how she'd tell Leon how she couldn't wait to become an agent like him. For some reason she felt like she failed him in a way after deciding to take off and be with Jake, however her reasons were strong. She firmly looked up at Leon and began to say her peace.

"Call me crazy but I fell in love with Jake. I'm not rushing into things if that is what you are assuming. He's a lot closer to me than anyone will ever know. We both come from the same stock of evil that plagued the world with these viruses. In a way he reminds me of the past, with my parents and all but he gives me hope for the future. I'm fine though Leon and I am happy with the living I am making in Europe with my own B.O.W defense and research team. After another couple of years or so Jake and I might be able to get the project funded more and partner up with the European based BSAA team. I have a lot more freedom now being away from the US than I could ever have imagined. I am in charge of my own destiny. I don't expect you to understand everything I'm telling you, but all I ask is that you respect my decision."

Leon gently nodded in approval to Sherry's words and smiled at her.

"You've grown up so fast. It's somewhat hard for me to take in."

Sherry lightly smiled and shook her head.

"Leon, I'm not the poor little girl back in Raccoon City who couldn't stand up for herself anymore. I know you're concerned about me, but I'm just letting you know right here and now that I am fine. I hope you and Jake can get along better. He's a little rough around the edges but when he's around me he's completely different. I'm sorry that he snapped at you earlier."

"It's no biggie. I understand it's just in his nature. I have to admit though I am already getting a bit tired of it however."

Leon smiled more and Sherry lightly giggled a bit. Leon then adjusted his posture and decided to ask Sherry another question.

"Sherry, how did you know for sure? What made you think Jake was a good catch?"

Sherry had to think about her answer for a moment and began to piece things together. After she collected her inner thoughts in a concise matter, she began to explain.

"We went through hell together and back in more ways than one. From our father's sins, to Neo-Umbrella experimenting on us, to the events in China. We're partners through and through. If that kind of tragic background doesn't bring two people closer, I don't know what will."

Leon watched as Sherry looked up and noticed Helena coming back. She then focused her eyes momentarily on Leon and got up and placed a hand on his shoulder before heading over to check on Jake.

"Leon, maybe you should take a look in the mirror and see who is staring back."

Sherry slightly smiled at him and began to walk over to Jake. Leon was somewhat stunned by her words as he slowly took it in. Helena sat down by Leon and breathed in a bit and she looked at him worriedly.

"Everything going okay?"

Leon nodded and turned his attention to Helena.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What did Hakeem want?"

"Oh he just wanted to play a bit and have someone tell him a story so he could go to sleep. He said his mom used to do that for him before she died."

"Sherry filled me in on what happened with Hakeem and his mother."

Helena nodded and got a little bit closer to the fire to get her hands warm.

"Hakeem explained a lot to me. How Spokovitch is his uncle and how his mother was Ivan's sister. The whole thing is sick. I can't imagine what he's been going through with all of this."

"Luckily he's got Jake and Sherry looking out for him. I'm sure they can relate to that kid better than the both of us could."

Leon gently tossed in a nearby stick into the fire and gazed upon the crackling flames. He then began to think about what Sherry said to him before taking off, and then his mind raced to Ada. Leon wondered what kind of mess she was in now especially after hearing the information from Sherry. His thoughts traveled back to Helena as he looked over at her deeply, catching her attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Helena asked as she found the space between her and Leon becoming somewhat shrink as their bodies got more naturally close to one another. Leon gazed upon her eyes a little bit longer and sighed.

"What do you think of me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Helena lightly smirked and Leon lips formed a little smile.

"As a person, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're a broken man who's seen a lot more than others could imagine, but despite everything that has happened to you, and everything that could have broken your spirit you turned out good in the end. Leon, I honestly think you're amazing. Don't ever change who you are."

Leon could feel their hands slowly intertwine a bit with each other in the sand and their faces got a little bit closer. Helena found herself instinctively closing her eyes as did Leon until he saw Jake and Sherry traveling back. Leon slowly jerked his hand away from Helena and she did the same and stared off into another direction. Leon then got up and stretched his arms before talking to Helena.

"I'm pretty tired; I'm going to go head over to the sheds and rest. I'll see you soon."

Helena nodded and concentrated back on the fire. Her heart was lightly racing up a bit and she could feel her face flush a little. She looked back and watched how Leon walked over to the sheds and she instinctively wanted to get up and go talk to him, but couldn't bring herself to. She then smiled as Sherry and Jake sat back down by the fire and the three began to converse. Despite the growing friendship between them all during this time and all their talking, Helena still couldn't shake Leon out of her mind and she feared what the future would hold for them if their cards kept on being dealt like this.


	16. Chapter 16: Presence

**Alright, this is the last chapter until Sunday or Monday. I got a big science test coming up and I'm finishing up my transfer credits to another university. It's been hectic but things are getting done. On a side note, then new college I am going to looks kind of like Tall Oaks..I'm not kidding, and should I be afraid or not? Hahaha! Well I'll leave that one up to everybody else. Thanks for continuing to read, I have had roughly 8,000+ people read You're All I Need To Get By and a couple thousand reading this story! It's been great getting this attention and feedback! Please enjoy this one, and look out for the next chapter soon! As always, please PM me or write a review if you can!**

Several hours had passed and by then the gang was sleeping in the sheds. Jake and Sherry were lying down on the ground with their arms wrapped around one another with Hakeem being embraced by Sherry. Leon slightly woke up a bit and took notice of the moment and lightly smiled. It was kind of a nice thing to see despite all the chaos surrounding them or what would be coming up in the next day. He gently began to close his eyes once more but then he kept on hearing a noise. Leon propped himself up and began to listen and his eyes were drawn to one of the corners of the shed. Helena was kicking around and shaking, and he took notice and got up to be near her. Her head began to shake slightly and words were trickling out of her mouth.

"Deborah…"

Leon gently picked her up slightly and held her close to him as she woke up and began to panic. Helena began to hit at Leon's chest and whimpered out Deborah's name more and he quickly pressed his forehead to hers and whispered calmly.

"You're safe, you're grounded, and you are here."

Helena continued to struggle against him but then could find her body becoming more relaxed as Leon kept repeating the same mantra over and over again. As Helena began to come to she breathed in deeply and she looked somewhat confused.

"Leon, what are you doing?"

"You were having another episode. I was trying to calm you down so that you wouldn't wake up everyone else."

Helena looked over at Jake and Sherry then her attention focused back on Leon. They stared deeply at each other for what seemed like hours before Helena shook her head and adjusted her eyes a bit. The whole moment reminded her of the sewers in China, and how close she felt to Leon when he caught her from falling except it was much more intense.

"I'm fine now, you can let go of me."

Leon nodded and instinctively placed her back down. Helena began to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and she noticed how Leon still kept on looking at her longingly. She propped herself up against a metal piece near one of the walls and found her eyes being captured by his. This was getting a bit awkward for her and she decided to break the ice.

"Leon have you been feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know you've just been different around me."

Leon leaned back up against the wall and sighed a bit as he adjusted.

"I'm just concerned for you. I know that you misplaced your writing pad back at the town so you can't focus as well when you're having an episode."

Helena gently scooted over towards him sensing he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She then got Leon to face her better as she studied his facial features carefully. Leon glanced up and down at Helena as he found himself kissing her momentarily. It was quick and brief but it had happened and Helena jumped back a little bit. She had yearned to have Leon do that for some time, but for some reason a part of her didn't want it. Most likely this was due to the fact that Ada kept on playing in the back of her mind like a broken record. Leon had an expression on his face that conveyed that he screwed up as he looked at Helena sadly. They both turned away from each other and tried collecting their thoughts. It was easier said than done however as Helena back away from him a bit to give Leon more space.

"I'm sorry."

Helena found herself saying almost in a faint whisper as she sighed and leaned back up against the wall. Leon nodded and found himself doing the same thing.

"I am too. Let's just forget that ever happened."

"I agree."

"Helena, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything."

Helena was trying hard to keep herself together as she could feel her heart break somewhat from his words. She turned to face the wall in order to avoid contact with him.

"I understand. Truth is I prefer us just being friends, no offense."

Helena could feel her mouth burn as she told Leon her lie. If she had things her way she would have returned his kiss back and wouldn't have even cared if Jake and Sherry were there to witness it. However she knew how precious Leon's relationship was to Ada, and she didn't want to be the other woman screwing up what they had even if it did seem like Leon showed interest in her. Helena had more dignity than to take advantage of him during this moment of vulnerability they just displayed to one another.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I won't let that happen again. Night."

Leon then shut his eyes and breathed in deeply as he tried to forget what had happened. Helena did the same thing and found herself now wide awake despite having her eyes closed. She decided to put this event on the back burner for now, and tried to focus on their mission at hand. Eventually after some time, Helena found the courage to sleep again.

The next day came by quickly and the gang was already hitting the road in the buggy and headed off towards the town of Ghal Al Ghul. The gang was surprised to see that there were no people, and not even a scent or show of B.O.W's was in the area. Helena and Leon got out and looked around momentarily as Jake then got up from the vehicle and motioned for Leon and Helena to look at him.

"Alright, this is where we are going to split off. Sherry, Hakeem and I are going to drive around the perimeter of the town and see if there are any B.O.W's or people for that matter lurking about. You two should go in to the town and search around the buildings and look for any weird or unusual entrances."

"What if we need back up?"

Helena asked as Leon was gathering up their weapons from the trunk.

"Here, take this,"

Jake gently tossed her a flare gun.

"If you both should encounter a big bad zombie or Redfield and the rest of his fan boys then shoot this off. There are three flares, so make them count and we'll come to you. Let's make the statue in the town square our designated rendezvous point. If you and Kennedy aren't back there within the next couple of hours we'll assume something came up and we will look for you."

Helena nodded as Leon handed her, her backpack along with the few guns she had left.

"Be careful guys."

Sherry said and with that Jake and they took off to search the perimeter. Leon and Helena watched as Hakeem waved back to them and smiled sadly before they disappeared into the desert. Leon got his hand gun loaded and looked at Helena with a serious look.

"You ready?"

Helena nodded.

"Yep. Let's get going."

Leon and Helena had searched throughout the entirety of the town and couldn't find a single person or entrance for that matter. The day was getting weaker by the minute and they decided to take a short break and rest. Helena shared some of her rationed food and water with Leon as he ran out earlier and they were relatively quiet around one another. Leon took a seat near a barrel as did Helena and they calmly gazed out into the desert and could feel the heat tremble into their bodies. They made eye contact for a brief moment and Helena smiled at him, trying to help Leon not feel awkward about last night.

"You weren't offended about what had happened?"

Leon asked as Helena shook her head.

"I'm not. It took me by surprise but I didn't see any big deal from it though. I'm glad we talked about it a bit and that we're just staying friends. I couldn't honestly see myself dating you. It would be too awkward."

Leon lightly laughed to himself and gazed around the buildings that Helena and him were sitting near.

"Yeah, same here. I think the heat was just getting to me."

Helena sadly nodded and then heard a commotion from afar. Leon looked down at her and they took off towards the direction the sounds were coming from. After they witnessed twenty plus men walking about with Ak-47's did they duck and hide behind some cargo that was placed nearby a house. Leon and Helena slowly turned their heads around the corner to watch what the men were doing, and could see them walking around the area before heading to a smaller house.

"We need to find a way to get over to them and see where they are heading off too."

Leon stated as Helena nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

She asked in a slow whisper as Leon's lips formed a sly smile.

"I got one but it might be risky."

"Don't worry about it, I'm game."

Leon smirked and motioned for Helena to follow him. After a few minutes of careful planning, they ended up being nearby a smaller house that was close to the one being occupied by Spokovitch's troops. Helena and Leon both watched the troops carefully and spotted two of them going off from the rest of the group. Leon nodded for Helena to hit one of the boards in the house and break it to which she immediately did. The two men were startled and they began to follow the direction of the noise Helena had created. Leon noticed how they walked into the house without looking around properly and both he and Helena hit them really hard in the back of the neck. They both easily passed out and Leon and Helena began to strip them of their uniforms and masks.

After they got on their disguises, Helena and Leon quickly headed out and went over to the rest of the troops. They were stopped by a larger male and they took notice of how he rolled his eyes.

"Raja and Felipe how many times do I have to tell you to stick with the group? We can't afford to run off from each other given that Ivan's enemies are lurking. You know the BSAA is on our trail."

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."

Leon muttered and the man shook his head and motioned for Helena and Leon to follow him. They went inside of the small house and Leon took notice of a large portrait painting of Krauser standing before them near the front wall of the living area. He then noticed the man that talked with them earlier was punching codes into a small computer and the portrait began to move. The entrance to Ivan's base had been found at last. The men began to walk through the entrance and Leon and Helena followed in unison but lingered towards the back of the group. The cave structures were beautiful but they could smell death around them. Unholy screams filled the caves once in a while as the group finally headed towards an elevator like structure and climbed aboard. It was a long and silent trip down to wherever it was they were going, and Helena took notice they were on the 20th floor.

"Alright men this way!"

The commander from earlier shouted as he began to lead the rest of the troops through the laboratory facility. Leon was amazed at the scope of place and he took notice of all the different prison cells that stretched before him. Each cell block had a number and a specific letter above them. Leon could hear the moans and pleas for help from some of the prisoners as the troops continued to walk by. Helena couldn't help but feel terrible when she saw a child emerge from one the cells and tried to ask for water. She knew for the time being there was nothing she could do, but she knew Leon and her needed to find a way to get the people out of here. Leon could see the fear in Helena's eyes and while no one was looking he lightly grasped her hand to comfort her before letting go.

After a good while of walking the commander took out a security card and ran it through a small machine and the door unlatched itself. He motioned for the troops to go on in ahead of him and he carefully watched Helena and Leon enter. Though he couldn't see their faces he felt like something was off about them. He decided not to pay heed to it for they were about to meet up with Ivan and receive orders.

"Captain Spokovitch, we're here as ordered."

The commander said as a tall bulky man emerged from the shadows of the office room. Leon and Helena slowly took in his size, feeling almost like ants as they could see he was roughly six foot eight. His muscles were broad and overbearing and his face was so square like he looked overly masculine. Helena peered at his deep brown eyes and found herself being drawn to his commanding presence. She couldn't imagine what Spokovitch could possibly turn into if the rumors were true that he was injecting himself with different virus strains. Leon couldn't help but think of Krauser the entire time the man paced himself in the room. He carried himself proudly just like Krauser use to, Spokovitch even chewed on a small cinnamon stick just as Krauser would have during free time. Aside from the sheer size, Spokovitch was an uncanny spitting image of Krauser and Leon couldn't help but glare just thinking about it. Spokovitch then stopped for a moment and spat out the remainder of the stick he was chewing on and looked at each individual carefully before speaking.

"Gentlemen, you are standing before me today because you are receiving a promotion, and a good one at that. You've shown great dedication to your work and have demonstrated a great deal of sacrifice. Without you none of my dreams would have been possible. The test subjects you have retrieved for me over the years have been invaluable to my research,"

He then placed his hand over his heart and smiled.

"From the bottom of whatever is left of my heart, I thank you. Now then operation Krauser-Dirge will soon begin. You should all know by now that the BSAA has been hot on our trail for some time due to the unleash of several of my children. Iran will be ours for the taking as my B.O.W's slowly strip the land of anything and anyone who is alive. Once we take over we will set up a new government and have the US, the Middle East, and the Family eating out of our hands. We are the trickles of water that spread by throwing a stone into a pond, and we are continuing to grow and thrive much like the viruses that pulse through my creations. We are unstoppable and once the missile Dirge is completed and we spread the G-Plaga prototype around Iraq and Afghanistan, we will emerge victorious. Not even the Family will be able to command us. We will be free of them, and free to continue our experiments with no one standing in our way! In honor of Krauser, we must see this dream to the end!"

Spokovitch was a powerful speaker and he had the twenty men minus Helena and Leon cheering him on. Leon couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he tried to process what it was Spokovitch was trying to achieve. He looked down at Helena for a moment who gave a fearful and concerned look as she too was trying to process everything being heard. Spokovitch then held a fist up in the air and the crowd ceased to talk.

"Now that you are promoted, you all have an obligation to honor my fallen comrade Jack. He may have left us long ago in pursuit of his own quest for the truth but may he still be the hero and fighter we attribute ourselves to. And may one day the man who killed him step forth and be crushed by our power."

The troops all bowed as did Leon and Helena. Afterwards Spokovitch nodded to the nearby commander and began to pass out security cards with levels 1-20 written onto them. Spokovitch then disappeared into another door and took off leaving the men to themselves. Leon and Helena took their cards and waited for the commander to give orders.

"Alright now men these cards are compliments from captain Spokovitch. Use these to access high level security areas of the laboratories and to access information in regards to the test subjects. Today gentlemen, as part of the promotion we are going to learn how to turn a noble BSAA agent into the monster he already is. Raja and Felipe!"

He shouted and captured Helena and Leon's attention quickly as he came over and handed them a pair of keys.

"Please go fetch a couple of the Redfield troop members and bring them to sector 97AD on level twelve."

"Yes sir."

Leon stated as Helena and he took off out of the door in which they came in. They walked past the shearing screams coming from the prisoners and managed to find a nearby storage room. They quickly walked in and panted a bit as they took off their masks momentarily.

"That man is a monster."

Helena said as she could feel the anger in her body tense up.

"I know, and he's got a weird obsession with Krauser."

"Leon weren't you the one who—"

"Yeah, I'm the one who led Krauser to his downfall. I'm the one Spokovitch wants to kill."

Helena lightly patted Leon's left shoulder and looked at him sadly.

"Well, how are we going to stop him? He seems well organized."

"First thing is first, we will get Chris and the rest of the BSAA members out of the prison block and see if they have any other information we can use. Afterwards, we'll have Chris and the team go to get the hostages out of the cell blocks and get them to safety. Jake and Sherry should be looking for us soon. I'm sure at some point they will find the portrait of Krauser and secure the entrance. In the meantime we're going to find that Dirge missile and try to prevent it from launching. Once that is taken care of we'll meet up with Chris and hopefully Sherry and Jake and take down Spokovitch. It's going to be rough, and we got to be quick."

Helena nodded and looked around the room momentarily trying to collect her thoughts. She worried about herself and her abilities to help out for a moment after now finally letting in how dire the situation was. Leon came up real quick and embraced her then looked at her with a smile.

"There's no one better than you to help me out with this. We're going to finish this together and go home."

"Thanks."

Helena said with a smile. Leon nodded at her then put his mask back on.

"Alright, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17: Capture

**Alright ladies and gents this is probably going to be my last update until Wednesday or possibly Thursday. During a Saturday boxing match in my class I had, I injured my knuckles pretty bad and I'm writing a bit slower as I recover. Please forgive me x_x I hate this a lot because a lot is going to be happening in the next few chapters. I'll do my best though to update. As always feedback is encouraged and don't forget to review if you can! **

**PS. Be on the look out for a story I'm doing in collaboration with my friend Poynton90. It's going to be a Resident Evil one and I'm sure you'll like what he has to offer! **

Leon and Helena thoroughly explored some of the different levels of Ivan's subterranean laboratory and cell block as they searched for Chris Redfield and the rest of the BSAA troops. They were both amazed as to how much stuff Spokovitch had on not only the technological scale, but also on the virus level. Within the first hour they managed to explore at least a good portion of the levels. The scariest part was going into Sector G5 of level 18 and seeing the giant test tubes filled with people whom had been infected with a variety of viruses and were undergoing mutation. Helena managed to document at least three new strains based on some paperwork she had found on a nearby table. There was K.T., Cardiac, and one experimental type known only as SG-129.

Before Helena put the documents into one of her backpack pockets she looked upon the creatures growing inside their neon blue tanks with sadness. Seeing victims of B.O.W experimentation like this made her think back to the pain her sister must have been going through, having her body subjugated to such a rotten transformation. Leon noticed the tears forming in the corners of Helena's eyes and had a feeling she was thinking of Deborah. He gently pat her on the back and gazed at her longingly. She bowed her head slightly after making contact with Leon and they both pressed forward through the lab.

Helena and Leon managed to find a small office area in Sector G5 and decided to take a break while they looked at some of the documents Helena had recovered in regards to the viruses Spokovitch had on his person. Helena carefully went through the documents piece by piece and shook her head with bewilderment and also disgust. Leon was looking around at a book shelf trying to find anything of use such as codes or secret switches. Since he was quite experienced in dealing with terrorists such as Ivan, he always expected there would be some sort of puzzle or riddle to solve in order for him to progress further. So far they had been lucky not to encounter anything of the sort like that. Leon went over to Helena as he could she was deep in thought and he cleared his throat.

"So what do those documents tell us about Spokovitch and those viruses?"

"He's really good at acquiring samples from rich people all across the globe. He's got over fifty strains of the T-Virus, ten strains of the plagas, and three pure extract samples of the G-Virus. According to one of these financial records he's supposed to get a shipment of the T-Veronica virus within the next week or so. About two hundred samples in which he can clone. Leon this guy is far beyond whacked and I am surprised he's managed to keep his lab and everything in one piece and not have B.O.W's just swarming all over."

Leon nodded and thought back to all the test tubes the pair had found earlier. Leon gave a rough estimate and thought Spokovitch had somewhere between two hundred and four hundred of those in just that specific room. In the back of his mind, Leon was scared to find out what else lies beneath Spokovitch lab and what other monstrous beings might be lurking where they least expect it. Leon then brought his mind back to Helena and he motioned for her continue giving him more information. Helena slightly cleared her throat a little bit as she took out another document from her pack.

"It says here that he deployed over three hundred Napad's and twenty five Rasklapanje's along with two Nemesis clones and a herd of Cerberus to Iran. Right now the death toll of US and Iranian troops is already at a couple thousand and over ten cities have been over taken within the last three weeks. I can't believe this has been going on right underneath our noses."

"Neither can I. One would think Kent would have filled us out on this information. There's nothing we can do to help anyone over there right now though, but if we can basically shut down Spokovitch's lab and everything else we can slowly combat what's going on in Iran. Helena, can you hand me the documents on the new virus types please?"

"Sure."

Helena handed Leon the pieces of paper that gave brief descriptions of each new virus type and his eyes carefully glanced at it. Leon then carefully began to read the documents out loud as Helena listened in carefully.

**Virus Type: K.T.**

**Origin: Progenitor**

**Additives: Reptilian DNA, Krauser Blood Sample**

**Code #: SK-978**

**Nickname of Specimen: Juggernaut**

**Level of Threat: 10**

**Chance of Infection: 72%**

**June. 13****th**** 2010**

**Summary: **

**We recently captured ten men, women and children to administer the new virus to. The results were fast and at first the specimens took form our beloved Krauser. The subjects were near perfect clones until further mutation due to the reptilian DNA occurred. Test subjects became more dinosaur like in posture and even took on raptor like features. The upper body looks human but the face has become more snout like and compacted much like an uromastyx lizard. Test subjects administered the K.T. virus have large serrated teeth, and due to the mutation of the progenitor, the three fingers in the middle on either hand have merged into one protruding claw which is roughly three feet long. The thumb and pinky fingers remain the same. We decided to call the virus K.T. after the KT event which wiped out the dinosaurs, finding it suiting due to the circumstances of its birth.**

**Due to the high aggressiveness of these creatures it is recommended they be used only for emergency purposes or quick attacks because of their cheetah like speed. It should be noted they are on par with the Licker types in terms of velocity. They are also known for spitting out stomach acid which is highly poisonous if inhaled. The chance of infection from these creatures is high, but as long as one isn't stabbed by the protruding claws on either side of the left or right hands then one can safely deal with them. One cannot be infected by a bite from these creatures but they have been known to literally strip flesh from bone faster than anyone can scream. They are beautiful but deadly editions to Spokovitch's collection.**

**Virus Type 2: Cardiac**

**Origin: T-Virus type 23689901**

**Additives: Heart tissue from Nemesis type**

**Code #: JY-619**

**Nickname of Specimen: Cornucopia**

**Level of Threat: 4**

**Chance of Infection: 39%**

**August 6****th**** 2004**

**Summary: **

**We began the experiment primarily with men because it is found that women and children die instantly upon injection from this virus. Subjects have increased upper body strength and become slimmer. Tubes and protrusions are surrounding the neck and lower body. The heart is fully exposed and is enlarged at least 20x the normal size of a human heart. The heart is protected by a complex network of nerves and veins which pop out of the host's mouth and work its way down into the chest cavity and is surrounded by a bone platted substance. These subjects are capable of simple thought and can solve little puzzles when confined to themselves. They show aggression only when provoked other than that they pose little threat to their handlers. It should be noted that females can't be placed around them for they become bloodthirsty. Infection can occur only if the creature attacks with a tentacle like structure that protrudes from the back of the neck and has a scorpion like stinger at the end of it.**

**Due to its timid nature but strong will to thrive, this specimen would be highly recommended for future use especially in an army situation. With further testing I'm sure we can develop a way for it to obey full commands.**

**Virus Type 3: SG-129**

**Origin: G-Virus**

**Additives: CLASSIFIED**

**Code #: ?**

**Nickname of Specimen: N/A**

**Level of Threat: Unknown**

**Chance of Infection: Unknown**

**DATE UNKNOWN**

**Summary: **

**I have done many experiments on countless human test subjects but as I am now administering the new virus Spokovitch has delivered to me, I find myself in a moral dilemma. It is one thing to give a scientist such as myself starving near dead children to experiment on but healthy ones which come from the loins of our leader himself is sickening. I have taken the fifty plus children he has fathered with the females kidnapped from the towns to the lab and have given them a simple dosage of the new experimental G type. Everything turned to chaos as they lost control of themselves. I have never seen creatures as aggressive and cunning as these children became. I can't even bare to write any further after finally being able to gas them out.**

**If Spokovitch is considering the possibility of using this virus as gene therapy then I will turn in my resignation papers and be transferred to another lab within the Family ranks. As much as I am fascinated by viruses and do not pity the poor souls who end up in this miserable place, this is going to far for me in terms of the danger I will be facing. Ivan, please forgive me…**

After Leon was finished talking about the details from the documents both he and Helena were beyond disgusted by the last unknown virus. Helena glared and shook her head as she could feel her fists clench.

"That bastard raped the women in those towns and used his children as tools."

"This is beyond sickening…"

"Leon…"

Leon gripped the papers tightly in his hands. He was beyond words and anger at this point. Rape was something Leon never took kindly too, and having children coming from the product of it made his heart sink a bit. He studied Helena a little bit who was giving him a worried look and he simply shook off his feelings and threw back into his backpack. He then loaded up his gun and motioned for Helena to follow him. She nodded and the two headed out of the office and out of Sector G5. Leon and Helena then went to the nearby elevator and decided to go up to level 10. They knew this had to be the last place to look before the commander would catch on that they were not his fellow comrades Raja and Felipe. Leon was anticipating an attack possibly, and he hoped that Helena would be ready as much as him.

Helena and Leon exited from the elevator as it made a final beep before opening up the doors to level 10. Helena could see that the place was another cell block and they traveled up and down the endless hallways in search of Chris. It was somewhat darker in here than expected so Leon took out a flashlight and began to search the nearby cells with it. As they turned the corner, Leon heard a light clicking sound then out of the blue a Juggernaut came near one of the cells and began roaring and striking uncontrollably as its bright soulless eyes glimmered from the rays of light from the flashlight Leon had. Helena jumped back after coming inches in front of it as Leon quickly shot it in the head. The creature roared and hissed as it shook its head rapidly trying to get the sting off. It then retreated into the corner of its cell and whimpered in an almost human like manner as it glared at Helena and Leon when they passed by.

"Thanks for saving me."

Helena managed to mutter before calming down as Leon and she pulled their weapons up to aim better just in case another B.O.W was to come out of the blue.

"Don't mention it, just be careful."

After pressing forward for a little bit longer Leon came upon a restricted cell. He motioned for Helena to use her keycard to open it. After access was clear they walked in and couldn't believe the sight before them. Chris was in the corner of the cell with his arm bandaged up and was bleeding terribly from head to toe and had a terrible black eye on his right. His fellow men looked like they had seen hell and back as Helena began to take in the bruises and cuts they had suffered. They were all chained up to the wall and reacted strongly to Leon's light. A few of them cursed at the pair claiming them to be monsters as Helena and Leon ventured in further to check on them. Helena then ducked as Chris tried throwing a knife at her and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're all going to die for what you've did! You'll burn in hell you bastards for experimenting on my comrades!"

"Chris calm down, we're going to help you!"

"Like hell you are fucker!"

Chris struggled more and more trying to make himself free from the chains so he could get the chance to hit Helena and Leon. Chris's fellow BSAA members cheered him on and also tried breaking loose, and before Leon and Helena had a chance to take off their masks and reveal themselves Chris managed to shake the chains off. He charged for Helena and grabbed her by the neck and forcibly tried to strangle her. Leon instinctively jumped onto Chris's back and began hitting him as hard as he could. Chris let go of Helena as she coughed badly and he began to thrash at Leon who was now pinned to the ground by Chris. Helena managed to collect her bearings and charged at Chris with full force and managed to knock him away from Leon long enough to rip off her mask and reveal herself. Chris panted hard and his glare evened up little by little as he came to the realization who the two were.

"Helena, Helena Harper?"

Leon managed to pull himself up as he clenched his side and panted hard due to a hit he received from Chris. He then pulled off his mask and looked at Redfield with a serious demeanor.

"Leon! What the—how did you guys get here?"

"We're here to rescue you. Against orders Helena and I came here to get you guys the hell out of dodge."

Helena began to use the keys they received earlier to get the chains off of the BSAA members who were left. Leon glanced around, knowing that usually there would be a team of twenty. He was shocked to see there was only nine left. He looked over at Chris who shook his head sadly as he bowed his head.

"Spokovitch took my men and experimented on them. He also beat me around the bush a couple of times trying get me weakened so that I wouldn't try escaping again."

After Helena finished up setting the BSAA members free, they began to look around the cell block looking for useful things that may be able to help them out. Chris gripped his left side tightly and winced as Helena took out the medical kit and began to help out with Chris's wounds. Leon knelt down to face him and he began to ask Redfield some questions.

"How many times did you try escaping?"

"About seven times but then again after being thrown a beating nearly everyday now it's hard to remember."

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"Don't worry about it. I assumed we were going to be considered lost causes if Spokovitch managed to capture myself and the team. I was ready to die here, but thank you both for coming to help."

Helena managed to finish up cleaning and patching up Chris's wounds and she also put a splint on his side due to a broken rib here and there. He smiled at her warmly and she returned the same as she helped Chris get onto his feet. After breathing in deeply he ordered his men to come over and listen up on their plans. Leon and Helena took out what was left of their gun supplies and gave each man a fire arm. Though this was going to limit their ammo by a tenfold, they knew the BSAA team would have their backs one hundred percent.

"Chris we need you and your men to get all of Spokovitch's victims out of here. Leon and I are going to investigate the facility further in order to the find a missile called Dirge. Do you know anything about it?"

Chris pondered in his thoughts for a moment until a young BSAA member nodded and began to speak out.

"I heard a couple of Spokovitch's lackeys talking about it when they were retrieving some of our men. They said it's in the basement area of the facility and that they were planning on giving it a test trial soon."

"Good work listening in."

Chris said to his comrade as he returned his focus to Leon and Helena.

"My men and I will get as many people out as we can. Do you guys have any form of backup coming to get you?"

Leon and Helena looked upon him sadly and shook their head.

"We have Jake and Sherry for they are after Spokovitch as well as us. They will be coming to join us at some point but as of now, we are on our own. After you guys get the prisoners out of here get yourselves out to the surface as quick as you can. I'm sure Spokovitch is going to be releasing hell on earth down here once he realizes he's been breached."

Leon stated as Chris nodded in understanding. He sighed as he loaded up the handgun that Helena and Leon provided for him and glared. Chris was more than ready to spring back into action now having gained his freedom.

"Alright guys, let's move out—"

"Wait,"

Leon said as Chris and his team stopped and turned their focus back on to the pair.

"We still need Spokovitch alive."

Chris's fists clenched and he still kept his almost menacing glare.

"It'll be hard to but I will try my best should we encounter him. You two better watch each others backs and we better see you both at the surface."

Leon and Helena gave Chris a light smile as he nodded at them and his men disappeared into the heart of the facility. Leon and Helena trailed behind the BSAA members for a while but then split off to head for the basement level. Before they could reach a nearby elevator, an alarm system was going off and at least fifty guards came out of nowhere and began to fire. Leon grabbed Helena's hand and they began to take off running as fast as their legs could carry them. In the back they could hear Chris and his men firing at the intruders giving them a better chance of getting out of there. Leon and Helena managed to get into the elevator and hit the red button located on the upper left side of the machine which was titled BASE LVL. The doors immediately shut and they began their descent into the lower levels of the facility. They could still hear the pounding screams of bullets being fired and they hoped Chris and his team was going to be alright.

They managed to make it down to the basement level and were surprised at the bottom level being a giant cave with the huge missile Dirge in the dead center. Helena's eyes widened as she took in the sheer size of the missile and she felt overwhelmed.

"This thing is like a rocket! How are we going to disarm this?"

"I don't know, but we will find a way. Let's go."

Leon and Helena took off down the stairway towards the missile and began to run as quickly as they could to the center. There was a little office cubicle area near the missile pathway and Leon and Helena quickly went inside. There were computers and several buttons throughout the room as they eyeballed the facility trying to figure out how to work the weapon. Leon went over to a nearby computer and slipped his security card into the computer slot. A huge map of data overcame the screen as he carefully tried to piece together how to disarm the missile. Helena came over to his side and began to watch. Leon typed in a couple of general codes he was familiar with in regards to missiles, remembering back on his training for them had he ever get the chance to encounter them. After a good ten minutes of refining and trying to not make the system go on full alarm, Leon saw a small screen appear that asked for a 6 digit code to temporarily shut down the system. Leon's fists hit the table as he had no clue what to do.

"Damnit! I got this far only to get blocked."

"Wait a minute Leon."

Helena took off her backpack and took out a piece of paper that she retrieved from one of the crash sites Leon and her had been too. She looked at some of the coding and smiled as she punched in a six digit code. The computer lit up with an access granted page and Leon smiled.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Remember that little slip of paper from before? Yeah, it had this code along with several others scribbled onto it."

Leon gently took the paper and began to look at the numbers carefully. He then turned his attention back to Helena and smiled at her.

"Alright, I think that the people who crashed previously before us might have been onto shutting the missile down and cracked the codes. These look awfully similar to general coding. Right now the missile is temporarily logged off for the next couple of hours. If I can punch these numbers in now I might be able to shut it down with no problems."

"You're a genius Kennedy."

"No, you are for keeping this the entire time."

Helena's eyes widened as she saw a couple of men along with Spokovitch about fifty feet away from them standing on the metal pathway towards the cubicle. Leon took notice and shoved Helena down onto the ground as he felt a couple of bullets pierce his skin. He fell backwards out of the chair and tumbled down as Helena grabbed him and began shouting frantically.

"Leon! C'mon get up! Leon no please don't do this!"

Helena could see that he was breathing heavily and saw his blood seeping through is clothes near his chest. Helena could hear Spokovitch commanding his men to go get them. Helena grabbed Leon and managed to throw him onto her back as she sprinted out of the room and carried him off. Spokovitch's men fired at her as she desperately tried to dodge and fire off one of her desert eagles at the same time.

"Aim for the legs you idiots!"

Spokovitch yelled at the top of his lungs while Helena made a beeline for a nearby door. She managed to slip herself and Leon in and locked it using her own security card as the troops began to run after now at this point. Helena was breathing frantically as she tried to keep herself up and Leon's weight supported. Her mind was going off into a billion directions as she realized her upper shoulder had been grazed slightly. Helena then ran up a nearby stairway and managed to find a storage room and she rushed over to some large crates in the back corner of the facility. She gently got Leon off of her back and had his body leaning up against one of the crates. Helena could see that he was in a lot of pain as she removed the upper portion of his disguise and then unbuttoned his shirt which was lying underneath the mass amounts of clothing. She could see he had at least five bullets lodged near his shoulder and one near his heart. Helena then took out her backpack and whipped the medical kit out fast but then horror dawned on her eyes. She had used up the last bit of her small kit on Chris and his injuries. Only some small pliers remained. Helena looked around and realized that during the shoot off Leon must have dropped his backpack or left it at the computer control room.

"No, no this cannot be happening!"

Helena punched one of the crates out of frustration as her hands rummaged through her hair out of frustration. She then felt a hand lightly tug at her leg and she turned her attention to Leon who was now more awake. Helena got closer to him and looked at him with deep sadness as he smiled up at her.

"I didn't think you'd could carry me like that."

"I didn't either, it was all adrenaline."

Leon lightly laughed a little but then stopped as the pain seeped more into his body. He could feel his skin tense up as he took notice of something. Vein like structures were appearing underneath his skin and traveling up near his face. It then stopped and he groaned a bit in pain as Helena noticed how pale he was becoming.

"Leon I'm going to get those bullets out so bare with me."

He nodded as Helena took out the pliers and began to slowly rip out the bullets one by one. Leon clenched his mouth and teeth as hard as he could so he wouldn't make any noise to alert Spokovitch's men. After the last bullet had been taken out near his heart, Helena examined it carefully and saw a little pocket of a fluid like structure within it. A huge fear trickled down her spine as she came to a haunting realization: the bullets each contained a little virus sample within it. Leon already had a feeling this was the case and he closed his eyes sadly. After taking one more glance at his veins, he knew what his fate was becoming. Helena couldn't hold in her emotions anymore as small tears streamed down her face as she realized Leon was probably going to die or mutate.

Leon grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her close to him as she cried and shook her head.

"Leon why did you do that? You're such an idiot! Why did you do that?"

"Helena—you're important to me. You've been the best partner I could have asked for, and my best friend."

"Leon don't talk like you're going to die, please don't!"

Leon gently took his hand and wiped away some of her tears and stroked the side of her face tenderly as he smiled at her.

"Helena, I can already feel my body getting sick. I don't know how long this is going to take but I need you to promise me something. Promise me you'll get out of here alive. Do whatever it takes. Don't come back for me, and don't look back."

Helena shook her head as she could feel more tears forming down her face. She grabbed Leon's hand which was still stroking her cheek and gripped it hard.

"I can't leave you to die like this. How am I going to tell Ada or anyone else about you? How am I going to get through everything without you? This is my fault; I should never have come with you."

Leon coughed a bit and managed to still keep his smile despite his body feeling like it was on fire.

"Helena I regret nothing, even right now I don't regret taking the hits. Knowing that you're going to be alive is worth it to me. You have to live on for Deborah, you need to do that. Helena you need to get out of here."

"I'm not going."

"Helena please I don't have any idea what is going to happen—I-I am just going to be dead weight. I don't want to hurt you."

Helena sat up near the crate and then grabbed Leon and had pulled his upper body towards her and held him close to her as she embraced him.

"We're partners and we're a team. As a team, we go down together. I'm staying here with you until the end."

"Helena—"

"I already made up my mind Leon. You're the only thing I have left in this world. I'm not going to let you die alone like this."

Leon found himself nodding at her with all the strength he could muster as his body began to shake and grow cold. Helena pressed him a lot closer to her and she gently stroked his face. He looked up at her longingly as she held his hand.

"Have I ever told you that you looked beautiful?"

Leon slightly stuttered a bit as his body shook more. Helena smiled and lightly laughed as she continued to cry.

"No, you never did."

"D-don't ever stop smiling. That-that's what I love about you most."

Before Helena could respond she heard the door knock down and took notice of Spokovitch and his men coming in. She held Leon to her chest and firmly gripped her gun and pointed it at them as they surrounded her and Leon.

"Get away from us!"

She screamed as she shot off a few rounds only to be restrained by Spokovitch's men as they pulled Leon away from her. Helena began screaming as they pulled her up on her feet and she tried to desperately grabbing Leon's hand which was reaching out towards her. Spokovitch came over and grinned at the sight he was seeing.

"Well this is a surprise. I knew that we had two stowaways amongst the crowd but never did I imagine someone as beautiful as you being here."

He said as Helena spat at him. Spokovitch hit her hard across the face as she glared at him with all the hate she could generate within herself. Spokovitch felt Leon grab a hold of his leg as he looked up at him with a glare.

"D-don't you dare lay one finger—"

"Or you'll what? Rise from the dead and haunt me? Don't make me laugh Leon Kennedy. Oh yes, I know who you are. I feel blessed knowing Krauser's kryptonite is now succumbing to the Plagas bullets I've created. I honestly can't wait to see the results once you depart from this world. Don't worry about your girlfriend here, I won't hurt her much."

Spokovitch then kicked Leon and he flew and hit his head against the wall and passed out. Helena screamed at Ivan and threatened to kill him as the commander from earlier came to Ivan's side as he pulled out a cinnamon stick and began to chew on it slightly.

"Sir what do you want us to do?"

"Take the woman to the interrogation room and we'll see what we can get out of her. As for Kennedy just leave him for now. Once he fully succumbs to the parasite we'll then worry about him later."

As he was giving orders Helena managed to break free and punched two of the men in the nose. They screamed as they could feel their face just about break from Helena's hit. She tried running back over to Leon but was soon pulled back from more men. Helena kept on screaming for Leon, and as she was being dragged out of the room she vowed in the back of her mind that she was going to kill Spokovitch. One way or another, she was going to do it.


	18. Chapter 18: Spirit

**You are all very lucky that I love you. It's not as long as the other chapters have been but I managed to whip this out for I couldn't sleep because of the pain I'm feeling right now. Be warned that the content in this chapter may be a bit mature for some, read at your own risk. As always feel free to review and leave feedback if you can. I am off to bed now it's 4:15 in the morning and I need to catch my Z's. Wednesday another chapter will be up, until then enjoy!**

After leaving the storage room and leaving Leon to his fate, the men threw a bag over Helena's head so that she couldn't see where she was being dragged off too. She closed her eyes and they forced her to keep on walking, thinking about Leon. In the back of her mind she had some deep regret about not telling him how she truly felt. Also she thought back to the night where they shared the brief kiss and she could feel another tear stream down her face. Helena wish she could go back in time and redo that all over again and a big part of her wished that it was she who took the bullets and died. Helena contemplated what was going to happen now, and if she managed to survive this how was she to tell Ada about him.

The part that made Helena sad the most was that Leon and she never got the chance to live out their relationship normally, and she felt guilty for being a cause of that. Her mind traveled away though and concentrated on the screams from some B.O.W's nearby as they went through a corridor. She could hear many Licker B's sneer and some Juggernaut's hiss as the men and she traveled swiftly past them. Helena was going out on a limb, but she could have sworn there must have been hundreds in that location alone. She hoped that Chris managed to find a way to the surface and hoped Sherry and Jake were going to be okay. After a good half hour of walking, they came upon a room and Helena was briefly kicked inside.

Helena could feel herself being forced into a seat as a bag was pulled from her head. Her eyes winced as a light shined above her and she could feel her arms being tied to the back of chair. Helena made brief eye contact with the man who was tying her up and he simply looked the other direction. Based on his movement, Helena could tell that the man felt slightly guilty for this. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Spokovitch picking up another chair and having the back of the seat face Helena. Spokovitch then sat in the chair backwards and was smoking a cigar right now. He studied Helena for a moment as she glared at him with every fiber in her body.

"You have venom in your eyes. I have to admit you give me chills, for a woman."

Helena tensed her fists up underneath the rope. She would have given anything at this moment to lunge out of her seat and start wailing on him. Spokovitch then put out the cigar and tossed it off to the side and smiled at Helena.

"That was a ballsy thing you did back there, carrying your partner and all despite knowing you'd probably be shot. Also spitting at me was not a wise choice my friend, but it showed me you have spirit."

"Do you really think your flattery is going to make me talk to you civilly?"

Helena hissed under her breath as Spokovitch began to laugh and clap his hands slightly.

"Well, I got you talk now didn't I? Look girl, I am not entirely a bad person. I just want to find out some things. If you comply with me I won't let my men touch you, nor will I force you into experimentation. All I want to know is if there are anymore of you out there waiting to come and find me. Actually I'll sweeten the deal. If you can tell me that and let me know where Redfield and the rest of his team are heading then I'll let you stay in my personal quarters were you won't be hurt."

Spokovitch gave Helena a few moments but she still maintained her glare. Her body didn't once flinch and it somewhat intimidated him. Spokovitch was getting a bit nerved so he rose up from his seat and circled around her. Helena then felt a sharp pain to the side of her face as Spokovitch hit her hard with his left hand. She coughed a little bit and could feel blood trickling down her teeth as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close to him. Helena was so close to Ivan that she could smell the bitterness of the cigar still lingering in his mouth. Despite her face being in seething pain she didn't once lose that edge.

"I really don't want to harm a pretty face. It's been forever since I've seen a beautiful creature like you. Also I am sure Kennedy wouldn't want to see you in this state even though he is dead of course."

Spokovitch flung Helena and the chair rocked a bit. Spokovitch then stood in front of her and crossed his arms and smirked.

"Got something to tell me? Spit it out."

Helena mustered up the courage to talk even though it felt like half her teeth were going to fall out from her mouth.

"Redfield and his team are heading for the basement were Leon and I were at. They are going to try to shut down the Dirge missile as well."

"Excellent, now we are getting somewhere."

As Spokovitch turned to talk to one of his team members, Helena lightly smirked to herself knowing full well he was taking the bait. Helena could see from afar that the men were taking off presumably to the basement level. She hoped that it might buy her some time along with Chris and figured a half truth was better than a full one. Helena also thought about how she was going to escape and get back to Leon, though she knew he was probably dead and it pained her she didn't want to leave his body behind. That or if she had the option to die, she wanted to be right next to him even if Spokovitch beat her to a pulp. Helena snapped out of her thoughts as Ivan approached her again and took a seat once more. He smiled at Helena which seemed like forever and a chill ran down her spine. Even though he was stronger and even though his physicality was nerve wracking she still kept herself strong and stood her ground.

"So tell me how did a girl like you get involved with the big boys?"

"Why the hell would you care?"

"You see I am the type of person who likes to get to know his prisoners. It's my way of making things civil so that perhaps I may feel somewhat sympathetic towards them. You give me a good story; I may end up treating you better. I already know you happen to be a government agent otherwise you wouldn't be near Kennedy. You also carry yourself like one. Tell me what exactly was your guys' plan? It was pretty clever sneaking in as one of my men but did you honestly think that your stunt was going to get you into Dirge without a repercussion?"

Helena could feel some of her teeth move around towards the back of her mouth as she struggled to speak. She felt so weak after one punch from him and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up if he decided to wail on her some more. Helena still had her pride though and she cleared her throat the best she could before getting ready to talk to Spokovitch.

"You're right it was stupid and not well thought out but I'd rather be an idiot than a fool trying to destroy the world with petty B.O.W's. You're nothing compared to what the Family pulled off in China, nothing compared to Simmons. You are nothing! You will never be nothing compared to the disaster in Raccoon City or Tall Oaks no matter how many you kill. You're weak and pathetic just as Krauser was!"

Spokovitch lost his control and he got up and began hitting Helena as hard as he could. Each punch and kick felt like a million daggers hitting her body as she held in her breath trying not to focus on the pain. She thought her body was stronger than this as she took one hit after the other and could feel herself shutting down. Helena knew how unwise it was to unleash those hateful words, but she knew most likely that she would die down here now that the pain was fully kicking in gear. Helena knew that he was most likely bluffing about keeping her safe from experimentation, and she figured making her death as quick as possible would be the best thing. As she collapsed onto the ground panting hard and feeling blood ooze from her nose and mouth she began to think about Leon and how he told her to promise him to stay alive. She closed her eyes slightly and began to think _Leon, I'm sorry..please forgive me. I don't want to die like my sister nor you. I'll be seeing you soon But not before I give him at least one hit, just one._ Helena braced herself for another hit but she could hear Spokovitch breath in deeply and he circled around her and began to speak as Helena looked back at him, this time the rage within her eyes increased substantionally.

"Woman let me tell you something about myself. I am well known for breaking the spirits of many people and you are of no exception. Based on the fire you have within your eyes I could compare you to a wild horse. Like many a beast they can always be broken and if you keep this up you're going to end up with me riding you until you die."

Helena knew full well what he meant. Her body shook out of fear thinking of what he was probably going to try. It was one thing to end up as an experiment, but to end up like one of the other women in this godforsaken facility was another. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction. She could feel her will to live increase. For a moment she lost the fight in her eyes, but quickly she snapped out of it and with all her strength lunged up and managed to break free from the ropes that bind her. She screamed as she punched him hard in the face and knee kicked him in the gut. Spokovitch was surprised as he fell back and could see white dots in the corner of his eyes as he lunged out for Helena. He managed to grab her by the throat and Helena managed to hit his arms with her elbow hard enough to where he let go slightly. She then kicked him in the upper part of his chest and began to unleash hell upon him.

As Helena was gaining in the upper hand in the struggle she felt something grab her by the shoulder and pin her to the wall. Her eyes went wide as she took in the woman's features. Her eyes were like that of cats, cold and calculating. Her body was slim and invoking and her smile was just as deadly as ever. Ada smiled at her coyly as she held a knife to Helena's throat.

"You should know better than to provoke someone twice as strong as yourself. Also, always keep your eyes behind your back."

Spokovitch got up and wiped the blood off of his face as he sneered upon seeing Ada.

"Ada, you filthy wench what the hell are you doing here?"

Ada slipped a small chip into Helena's pocket and turned her focus to Ivan.

"Well, if it isn't the big cave man. How nice to see you once more."

"You unleashed the viruses into those towns on purpose to halt my experiments!"

Ada's smile grew bigger as she shook her head and turned to face Spokovitch while still keeping the knife to Helena's throat.

"I'm sorry but you know me. I take orders from the higher ups and that is what they wanted. My hands were tied hon, no offense."

"You have some nerve showing yourself here you bitch."

Ada closed her eyes for a moment and smirked under her breath.

"I came to humbly apologize to one of my best clients. It's tragic our partnership has to come to an end."

Spokovitch crossed his arms and glared at Ada, she never once flinched.

"I don't believe you for one second. You were never the type to show no any emotion or apologies towards anybody. Even best paying clients."

"Well since you are a hungry lion and you need your pound of flesh, here."

Ada then grabbed Helena by the collar and threw her down towards Spokovitch. Helena looked up at her with fear and bewilderment as she struggled to talk.

"How could you do this?!"

Ada kept her composure the entire time Helena tried screaming at her. Spokovitch grabbed Helena by the throat and turned his attention to Ada and he smiled.

"I thought you women always looked out for one another during these times of strife."

"Not necessarily. Think of this as my apology."

"Well consider your insolence forgiven."

Ada nodded kindly towards Spokovitch and then took her leave out of the interrogation room. Helena managed to see Ada wink at her as she gently shut the door and left Helena to her fate. Spokovitch turned his attention to Helena and grinned down at her as her eyes went wide. Helena thought of Ada as many things, but never before did she think Ada would leave her to rot like this especially in the hands of the man who killed Leon. Helena had no time to think as Spokovitch hit her once again across the face knocking her onto the ground. Helena had no time to react as he grabbed her hair and dragged her on the ground and forced her onto the wall and pinned her from behind. Helena struggled and withered her way trying to get away from him as she could hear her clothes being stripped. Helena yelled at the top of her lungs and could feel Spokovitch pressing himself against her. She tried kicking but to no avail, and he grabbed her by the throat and momentarily had her face him.

"I won't go easy on you."

He then pressed Helena's face to the wall as she still tried to break free. Helena's heart racing, she never thought something like this could happen to her. A million things traveled through her mind, betrayal, hate, and rage. Her body couldn't act upon her will to fight though as she was beaten and Helena closed her eyes hoping that it would make things pass. Before anything could be done however a shot was fired in the distance she could feel Spokovitch release her enough to where she could get out of his grasp. She was panting as she fell over and coughing up blood as she turned over to see who fired at Spokovitch. Helena could faintly make out Jake coming in and started to throw down everything he had at Ivan. Jake was like lightning, for he was light on his feet and quick with his strikes. Helena could feel herself going in and out of consciousness. Helena could feel something drift over her body as she was slowly being picked up. She looked over and watched Jake and Spokovitch continue to fight, and it appeared Jake was having the upper hand. Helena's eyes grimaced as a huge array of lights hit her as he was being carried off.

Helena's body finally gave in and she felt herself drifting off. After some time .She managed to force herself to awaken and found a familiar face smiling at her as her wounds were being cleaned off by some BSAA members and a couple of the prisoners.

"L-Leon?"

"Helena try not to talk right now. We're not out of the woods yet."

She nodded her head lightly and could feel cold water being dampened on her face. Her left eye was swelled up pretty bad and she could see that her clothes had been put back on. A prisoner was putting some bandages over her right arm as she looked around. Helena could tell they were in a medical area, most likely of the facility. She looked back at Leon who was also receiving some quick medical attention from the BSAA. She could see Sherry walking over to her and she smiled at Helena as she knelt down.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"H-how did this all happen? Why are there so many BSAA agents now?"

"When Jake and I were going around the perimeter we managed to get a signal on the radio in the buggy and we were able to contact a vessel full of BSAA troops. Evidentially word got out about you and Leon taking off to the Middle East and the government ordered the BSAA and some of the army troops dispatched over here to come and rescue you and Leon. A woman named Hunnigan made sure to send in tons of back up. Hakeem has been taken by the agents to a safe zone so that he is out of the battlefield. Right now Jake is taking on Spokovitch and Chris took about thirty troops down to the base level to destroy that missile Dirge. Leon filled us in on his plans. After we get you and Leon patched up we need to get the hell out of here. One of Spokovitch's men unleashed a whole flock of B.O.W's. and they are quickly traveling up to the surface. We were lucky to get inside of the medical research lab before they over took it and converted it to a healing station. I'm sorry if this seems like a lot and I don't mean to talk fast but we are on a tight schedule."

Helena lightly smiled feeling like some hope was here after all. She knew that when she would get back to the states she was going to thank Hunnigan personally. Helena's focus then went back to Leon as one of the BSAA troops began to stitch up his wounds near his chest. Helena could see that the veins were dying down. Sherry took notice of Helena's questionable look as Helena cleared her throat.

"How is Leon alive right now? I was holding him in my arms while he was dying…"

"A woman named Ada came to us when Jake and I managed to lead the BSAA troops down here. She gave us a vile of an anti-virus sample used to cure people who have been hit by these Plaga bullets and she also told us where you were being held. Once we encountered Chris he told us were you two were heading and soon we came upon the storage room and found Leon. Jake administered the antidote. Leon's really lucky though, according to some documents Jake found if a person gets hit by the Plaga bullets but has been previously affected by a parasite related to it, it will only make the person's veins pop up and blood cease to circulate for a short time. Since Leon had been infected with the Plagas parasite before he has some natural antibodies and was able to recover fast once we gave him the serum. He's fine now."

Sherry smiled but then her eyes went to the nearby door as she saw Jake run in. Sherry quickly ran over to him and they began to converse.

"I managed to knock the guy out but that bastard can sure take a hit!"

"Jake how long do you think we have before he gets up?"

"Not long, the man's physical strength is impeccable. How are the lovebirds doing?"

Sherry shot a slight glare at Jake but then looked over to Helena and Leon momentarily before focusing her sights on Jake.

"They are almost done being checked up."

"Good, because we got a ton of B.O.W's heading our way and they are going to overcome the door. We need to get out of the back door of this lab ASAP. Chris and his team managed to shut down the missile and are heading up to the surface. They warned me it's a battle ground up there though so we need to be careful and head back to the buggy while we can."

Sherry and Jake quickly went around and got the BSAA troops and the prisoners rounded up so that they could be accounted for before they make an escape. Helena managed to pull herself up as Leon came over to her. He gently stroked the side of her face and carefully glanced at her wounds and her swelling eye.

"You did good Helena. You managed to stay alive as promised."

"Y-you're lucky I cared enough about you."

"This will all be over soon. I promise you. When we get back to the states, I'm taking you to dinner."

"I want three double cheese burgers with no unions, and a steak."

"I'll make it happen Ms. Onslaught."

Helena forced herself to lightly grin as she managed to laugh slightly. She never thought she would be so happy to hear Leon call her that. Leon had a few small tears coming out of the corner of his eye as he saw bruises upon Helena's upper chest.

"I wasn't too late was I?"

Helena then recalled what was going to happen to her before Jake showed up and started beating the daylights out of Spokovitch. She shook her head at Leon and lightly gripped his hand.

"No, you came just in time."

Before Leon could say anything else the door was being slammed heavily. Screeches and roars were emitting from the other side of the metal. The door was slowly being caved in like a crushed soda can as a large hand and protruding claw managed to snake its way in. A Juggernaut then reared its ugly head out of the entrance and five others tried clawing their way through to get at the people held up in the medical lab. Leon quickly grabbed Helena up more as the BSAA troops motioned for them and prisoners to make a beeline for the emergency exit as they got ready to take aim and fire. Leon and Helena ran as fast as they could alongside the prisoners plus Jake and Sherry out of the secondary door of the lab. They could hear bullets' streaming from the guns of the troops and the cries of the B.O.W's taking the impact of the bullets within their disfigured bodies. Sadly, they could also hear the inhumane screams of some of the BSAA troops being devoured and torn to pieces. It was one of the most haunting sounds the pair had ever heard. Leon and Helena never once looked back and they never once let each other's hands go.


	19. Chapter 19: Battlefield

**Think of this chapter as being compliments folks. Compliments for you all continuing to read. Even though I'm still hurting from my injuries, you all have inspired me to keep on going :) for that I thank you and hope enjoy this chapter! I probably won't be updating until Thursday or Friday. I was lucky to even get this chapter and the last one out due to my knuckles being messed up. As always reviews are appreciated as well as suggestions! I hope you all enjoy! **

It was the longest run of anyone's lives. It was a thundering crash of bodies and screams that could penetrate a humans ear drums a hundred times over. B.O.W's were everywhere at this point as Leon and Helena kept on running to make an escape. Helena witnessed several of the prisoners succumbing to the horde that chased them through the hallways of Spokovitch's facility. Once in a while they would run past a B.O.W such as a Juggernaut feasting upon the flesh of a victim and at one point, Helena could have sworn she saw a Licker B and Juggernaut fight over a woman's corpse as they continued to press forward. Leon and Helena were firing off their guns like crazy as they tried to dodge the festering horde of infected. They both lost track of how many B.O.W's they managed to shoot but counting didn't matter in this race to get out of the facility.

As Helena and Leon came to the main prison block a fist came out of nowhere and hit Leon in the side of his right ribcage. He flew away from Helena and was dangling off the edge of the metal platform dangling above the cell blocks. Leon looked down and could see some of the Cornucopia's and Juggernauts watching him as he tried to swing himself back up. They're teeth were being licked clean as they watched Leon dangle like bait on a fish hook. A couple Juggernauts's rushed underneath him and tried snapping at his legs to pull him down. Helena managed to get onto her belly and gripped Leon's arm and helped him get back onto his feet.

"Helena look out!"

Leon shoved Helena out of the line of fire as he once again received a blow. Helena could see the protruding muscles and Spokovitch's menacing glare as he tried he and Leon were in hand to hand combat. Helena came up from behind began hitting Spokovitch hard with all her strength. Spokovitch turned around and hit Helena, knocking her backwards as he faced his attention back to Leon. Leon managed to block a right hand punch from Spokovitch and kicked him straight into his chin and he tumbled backwards groaning. Leon quickly rushed over to Helena and helped her up as Jake and Sherry along with some of the other prisoners came upon them.

"Hey are you two alright!?"

Jake shouted as Helena briefly turned around to face them. Leon then began to quickly shout out orders as he could tell Spokovitch was getting up to fight again.

"Get the prisoners out of here while you can! Take Helena with you!"

"Leon—"

"I'm not letting you go through this nightmare anymore. Go with Jake and Sherry while you still can."

Helena then glared at Leon and her eyes pierced into his. Leon had never seen Helena so fired up before and he was somewhat taken aback.

"We're finishing this together."

"But Helena—"

"You once said we're friends and partners. We look out for each other, always. Don't tell me what you said back at the hospital was a lie."

Leon smiled feeling somewhat touched by her words. He couldn't believe she'd remember that as Jake and Sherry still waited patiently for orders. Leon turned his focus to them real quick and began to shout yet again.

"Jake, Sherry listen you need to get out—"

Before Leon could muster another word from his mouth an explosion came from nowhere. Leon grabbed Helena and ducked down with her and shielded her away from the blast as pieces of debris flew everywhere. Once the air subsided of particles, Helena and Leon's eyes widened and their mouths somewhat gaped as they came upon the realization that half of the metal platform was gone. They were separated from Jake and Sherry, and as they glanced around there was no way out for them. The elevator was on Jake and Sherry's side of the platform.

"Leon! Helena! Are you two alright?"

Sherry shouted as Jake helped her and a couple of the prisoners up.

"We're fine! Just get everyone out of here!"

Helena screamed back as Jake and Sherry took off with the rest of the prisoners and headed for the elevator. In a blink of an eye they were gone, and it was just Spokovitch plus Leon and Helena. The pair braced themselves as Spokovitch slowly started to giggle which turned into a maniacal laugh.

"You'll never get out of here now! There is no way I'd risk losing prey like this! Krauser, he would have wanted me to continue on. He would have wanted me to blow up the platform and die down here with my enemy."

"What is your deal with Krauser Ivan!?"

Leon shouted as both he and Helena pointed their Springfield Armory guns at him. It was the last line of defense the two had on them aside from their fists. Spokovitch faced them and took out a small syringe from his pocket. Helena's mouth slightly gaped as Leon and her looked to one another. They both could tell this was going to get bad pretty fast.

"Krauser and I were friends. We both had the same dreams, to use our bodies and our lives to keep the fighting spirit alive. He left me after coming to the haunting realization that men such as ourselves are only destined for one thing: to conquer and kill. Jack eventually started to hate me for my path in life to harness the full power of B.O.W's to further enhance my strength so he went and joined the good ol US army thinking that he could be a man built to save others. He could never face the truth, but as he joined forces with a man named Wesker he found his place and became everything I hoped to be! Then before me and him could reconcile our differences, you murdered him. It's because of you the only person I ever cared about is dead! We were childhood friends, he was like a brother to me and you killed him! I am carrying on his legacy by using experimental gene therapy on myself using the many viruses Umbrella has created in order to achieve the physicality Jack dreamt of! I will become the new ruler of the Middle East and I will surpass him and The Family!"

"Krauser was a messed up soul much like you! The world is better off without any of you people still breathing!"

Helena shouted as Leon looked over at her momentarily before facing Spokovitch.

"You can't blame me for what happened to Jack, Ivan! He chose to go down the path of destruction and got what was coming to him."

"Also Spokovitch, Leon wasn't the one who gave Krauser the final blow."

Helena and Leon were shocked as much as Krauser to see Ada standing behind him with a cross-bow aimed right for him. Spokovitch sneered a bit as he could hear the words escape from Ada's mouth.

"Ada! What do you know of this?"

She coyly smiled and still kept her composure as Spokovitch's fists were clenching.

"You should know very well what that means. Leon only injured the poor fool. It was I, I'm the only that officially placed a tombstone upon him."

Spokovitch screamed at the top of his lungs as he stuck the syringe into his neck and released the SG-129 into his blood stream. Leon's eyes widened as did Helena's as they could see Spokovitch's muscles increase further in size. His skin in his lower legs began to split open as tentacle like shapes popped out of the cracks in his flesh. His face became more snout like and he had a giant eye growing onto the side of his arm. His eyes became narrower, but his face managed to still stay almost human. As he was groaning in pain due to the transformation, Spokovitch laughed somewhat and began to speak.

"It doesn't matter-it doesn't matter that you killed him. It doesn't matter that I die we will all go to hell together! You will now face the true power of mine and Krauser's legacy. You will face the G-Plaga and die!"

With one final scream, more tentacle like structures with stingers on the end popped out of Spokovitch's back as he roared. His arms became elongated and large serrated claws protruded from his hands. Spokovitch had his eyes closed momentarily, and then he opened them up and smiled seductively at Helena.

"I'm going to take away your partner Kennedy just as you did mine!"

Spokovitch rushed at Helena and Leon as they grabbed one another and ducked before he could swipe at them. Leon and Helena did a dodge roll and came back on their feet and started firing their weapons at him. It barely even touched Ivan let alone hurt him to the point where he'd slow down. He charged at the pair yet again but then felt something sharp hit him in the back of the head. Ada fired a couple of arrows at Spokovitch and out of anger he roared, his teeth stretched and spread apart as he un-hinged his jaw like that of a snakes and began attacking Ada. She managed to dodge him and would shoot at him when she had an opportunity to strike but she was beginning to become cornered.

Helena and Leon swiftly began to charge at Spokovitch and fired off some more rounds onto him. Ivan took another swing, but used both arms on either side of Leon and Helena to attack. Leon and Helena managed to slide underneath him and shoot at his underbelly. Ada took the moment to use her grappling gun to fire up at a ledge so she could get to higher ground and take aim from there. Ada began firing off more rounds as Spokovitch began to pound into the metal plating of the floor in order to stab Helena with his claws. Helena rolled and managed to duck as she tried to reach for her gun that she accidentally dropped when she slid underneath him. Spokovitch took notice of it and kicked the gun off the side of the metal bridge and he laughed in such a way it could give even the biggest man a nightmare. Helena's eyes widened as Spokovitch managed to pin her to the ground with his giant bird like feet he had now.

"Now I am free to kill you. So sorry we didn't get to enjoy ourselves back in the interrogation room. Now you'll die!"

"Want to bet!?"

Leon shouted as he fired at the protruding eye near Spokovitch's left arm. He screamed and the giant eye flicked a few times. Blood was gushing from it as he backed off trying to balance his body. Leon helped up Helena and they both charged and attacked once more. Leon tossed her the machete he had given her earlier as he managed to retrieve it in one of Spokovitch's storage rooms after his men had taken away Helena's belongings. Helena smiled at Leon and as Spokovitch was blinded, she swiftly began to cut at his legs. Spokovitch let out a bellowing call and used both his hands to make a fist as he smashed the metal bridge with all the strength he had. Leon could see cracks forming and as pieces of the bridge fell down, he could see the Juggernaut's and the Cornucopia's getting restless. Ada took notice and tossed down a couple of C-4's and grenades towards Helena.

"Use it wisely and make it count!"

She then began to fire at Spokovitch again as he got himself back onto his feet.

"Ada I will kill you!"

Spokovitch began to use his claws to dig into the metal walls of the facility in order to try to climb up and kill Ada. Leon took notice of this and began to run after him. Helena took this moment to set up some of the C-4's and she managed to slip the two of the four grenades inside of her pocket. Helena could see Leon firing at him and Spokovitch hopped down from the wall and began to attack Leon head on. He shook his head rapidly as Leon shot him in the mouth a few times. Spokovitch managed to fling Leon and he could feel himself hit the back of the wall as Ivan detached his jaw once more. He tried to eat Leon's whole upper body, but Leon quickly dodged and took off towards Helena's direction. Ivan was trapped. His upper fangs and teeth were caught into the wall for he gave his bite force too much strength. He was failing around like a caught fish as he left deep protrusions into the metal wall with his claws. Helena and Leon took some of the grenades and ripped the tops off as they threw it near the C4. The pair began to run quickly as the explosives went off along with the C-4. The platform was breaking up pretty bad and the two found themselves dangling off the edge of what was left of the structure.

Leon and Helena were dangling there as they saw Spokovitch fall down into the lower level were the other B.O.W's were at. Out of gut instinct they began to attack him and rip him up little by little. Ivan managed to smack and toss around a lot of the Cornucopia's like rag dolls along with the Juggernauts. He was slowly making his way towards Helena and Leon until one Juggernaut leapt up into the sky and landed right on top of Ivan's eye and began biting at it. Large amounts of purple fluid gushed from the source and Ivan roared out in fury. The Juggernauts began to team up together and started eating him alive. Spokovitch could feel his tentacles, intestines, and rib cage being opened up as the B.O.W's teeth stripped the flesh off of his once powerful body. He glanced one more time at Leon and Helena and stretched his left arm out as a last ditch effort to try and kill them. Spokovitch was overtaken by the wave of Juggernauts eating him now alongside some of his Lickers and his face disappeared behind the masses.

Leon and Helena focused their attention back to the fact they were dangling near the pit. Leon glanced around and looked over at Helena.

"Try to swing yourself a little and pull up!"

"Alright!"

Helena and Leon began to swing their bodies from side to side a little bit and managed to build up enough momentum to leap up. Helena landed perfectly but Leon was still on the edge and he could feel himself falling backwards. Helena quickly grabbed his collar and pulled her to him, accidentally falling backwards and having Leon crashing his body on top of hers. Leon slowly started to get himself off of Helena as she panted heavily, feeling the wind getting knocked out of her body from Leon's weight. He lightly smirked as he started to remove himself off of her.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh shut up."

Helena managed to say under her breath as Leon's right hand grabbed a hold of Helena's as he pulled her up onto her feet. The two both panted heavily and watched as the B.O.W's still continued to feast on Spokovitch.

"Well, so much for bringing him back into custody."

Helena said as she kicked a small piece of debris off. Leon looked at Helena with a slightly sad look and focused his eyes back onto the massive horde of B.O.W's.

"At this point who cares. Anyone that tries to rape my partner doesn't deserve to come back in one piece."

Helena found herself smiling as she reached over and grasped Leon's hand tightly. Leon looked at Helena's longingly before letting go of her hand and focusing his attention back to Ada. She kind of looked saddened as she saw the brief contact Leon and Helena had. Leon could see the pain in her eyes from afar. Ada then smirked and fired her grappling gun at another ledge. She then began to take off and soon disappeared. Helena shot a somewhat saddened glare as Ada left, still feeling betrayed from earlier though she did let Jake and Sherry know where she was being captive. Leon and Helena could see that more Lickers were coming through the corridors and the cell blocks. They had to find some way to get out while they could because they slowly began to swarm around them. Helena and Leon went back to back against each other until a string of bullets came from the elevator. Chris and several other BSAA members were in the structure as they fired and cleared a path for Leon and Helena to race over to the elevator.

"Guys you're going to have to jump across but hurry up!"

Leon and Helena nodded and began to run. As another grenade went off from a BSAA member, they made the leap across the metal bridge and managed to make it to the other side while some of the Juggernaut's and Cornucopia's were burned alive. Leon and Helena managed to make it to the elevator which immediately shut. They both panted hard trying to recover as Chris grabbed Leon's shoulder and looked at him with a serious tone.

"I know that Ada is alive…you know what that means."

Leon sadly turned the other way and nodded. He recalled letting Chris know about Ada's doppelganger during the two weeks Helena and him haven't spoken. Chris understood that the real Ada wasn't the one who got Chris's men killed, but since she was a class A bioterrorist in her own right he was determined to bring her to justice.

"I do."

"Can you tell me where she headed?"

"To the surface. She said she was going to head out towards the battle ground where the Napad's are at."

Helena jolted her head up and realized Leon was telling a lie. Helena went along with it though and decided to keep her mouth shut. Chris studied him for a moment and shook his head.

"Alright, we're going to try to find her when we get up to the top, my troops and I. As for you and Helena we got a chopper ready for you to take off in."

"What about the others? Sherry told me there is a war going on up there."

Helena managed to say in between pants as Chris nodded at her.

"When Spokovitch's men caught wind of the BSAA troops making contact here thanks to Jake and Sherry they managed to dispatch a couple hundred B.O.W's. Right now it's hell on earth. The important thing is we get you two along with Sherry and Jake out of here ASAP. My men and I can take care of what's going on out there."

"Don't you need back up?"

Leon said as they made it to the first level were the caves were located. Chris nodded and motioned for them to exit swiftly.

"We already got some of the US military heading over here to help. We received permission to blow up the lab and the facility. The missile has already been destroyed and isn't a hazard. Once the cave system has been blown up its going to collapse in onto the lab and get rid of everything! After we get everyone evacuated this whole area will be nuked! Now the two of you need to get out of here, run now!"

Leon and Helena began to run once more as Chris's men planted a huge bomb next to the entrance of the elevator and got ready to blast it. They were going to destroy the caves and thus ensure nothing could rear its ugly head out from the lab. Leon and Helena managed to make it out of the entrance and exited the house where the secret door was at followed by Chris and the other BSAA troops as they could feel the roar of the explosion. Leon and Helena jumped down together and covered their heads as they could feel the wave of power travel beneath them. After they quickly got up they could see the devastation around them. There were hundreds of men and B.O.W's such as Napads, and Cornucopia's fighting each other to the death. Sand was drenched in crimson red as bullets flied into the air. Leon and Helena gripped each other's arms and managed to make it to the nearby helicopter which had Jake and Sherry in tow motioning for them to run faster. Leon and Helena made it on to the helicopter and it began to take off. Leon gave Chris one more salute before returning to his seat. Chris lightly smiled and began taking his troops out more into the town to take down the rest of the B.O.W's.

Leon and Helena began to breathe frantically as they felt their bodies give in to exhaustion. Jake and Sherry were panting hard themselves as Jake lightly smirked.

"Thank whatever god is out there that this is over."

"Yeah, maybe not for Chris but for us right now it will be."

Helena managed to say. Leon was getting ready to say something until he could see a rocket come out of nowhere and hit the front entry of the helicopter.

"Hang on to something!"

He shouted as the helicopter was beginning to crash. The helicopter landed in the sand and flipped over at least six times. Sherry was screaming at the top of her lungs as were the others. The helicopter then made a huge thud and ceased its rolling. Helena slowly began to crawl out of the chopper, or what was left of it along with the others. She then could see a figure in the distance and saw a B.O.W standing before them. It was wearing a leather type of clothing, was thick in the face and body and looked as if its lips were cut off from its face. Sherry's eyes widened as did Jakes while he helped her up.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Leon stared into the eyes of the creature and gulped. He could remember back to Raccoon City now and he recalled the horror Jill Valentine had shared with him when it came to this particular beast. Leon then remembered the documents Spokovitch had, two clones of a Nemesis type. He looked at Helena briefly who was in trance by the B.O.W. he shook his head and got up slowly.

"Guys, this is going to get bad..."

That was the last thing Leon had the chance to say before the Nemesis began to charge at them.


	20. Chapter 20: Stand

**Alright fellas I still haven't been able to find the flash drive so I had to rewrite this chapter among others. Hopefully it will show itself eventually...I am sorry if this chapter doesn't come out as good. Please don't forget to review and leave feedback if you can. It's greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter will suffice. Enjoy!**

As the Nemesis charged and unleashed a bellowing scream the others began to take off into the desert. As they ran back to where Chris and the rest of the BSAA team were at, they ran past several other B.O.W's such as Napad's and Juggernauts. Despite hearing the rasps and hollers of the other B.O.W's, the Nemesis had a distinctive voice which could penetrate the soul and conquer above all. Helena felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the adrenaline she was feeling. She had never heard or seen such a haunting creature before. Helena took in the battle ground and the people around her dying. Her mind was becoming more clouded with every step that she took. Helena knew full well that at some point she was going to suffer an episode, right here on the spot. She quickly closed her eyes as she kept on running, ushering herself to become calm despite the bad going on.

Helena didn't realize it but she was losing speed and the Nemesis clone was catching up to her. For a brief moment, Helena turned her head around to get a look at the gruesome creature. Her eyes widened as she could see its fist coming right for her face. She had no time to duck, she had no time to even register what was going on, but she knew she was going to take the hit and most likely die due to the sheer size of the B.O.W. As the Nemesis's fist grazed her cheek, Helena could feel her body being pulled or pushed down to the ground. She was shocked and amazed that the Nemesis missed her by an inch thanks to Leon who managed to get her down just in time. The Nemesis quickly spun around and bellowed once more, and hit its chest with its left arm a few times out of frustration. Leon knew he couldn't react fast enough and get Helena and himself out of the line of fire from the mighty B.O.W. so he shielded Helena, hoping to take the blow so that she wouldn't die. Despite that fact though, Leon recalled the strength of a Nemesis was impeccable and most likely they'd both die on impact together. He quickly looked down at her and could see the horror in her eyes. Leon lightly smiled and held onto her tightly while they both closed their eyes hoping that it would pass quickly.

"Hey ugly! Come and get it!"

Jake yelled as he jumped up into the air and his fist collided into the Nemesis's cheek. The creature was somewhat stunned by his attack and it began to shake its head rapidly trying to get rid of the tingling sensation it felt from Jake's punch. Jake then got into a fighting stance as Leon and Helena got up, looking at the young man with fear.

"Jake there is no way you are a match for this thing!"

Leon yelled as the Nemesis had quit shaking its head. Its yellow pale eyes glimmered in the sun as it stared Jake down. Jake spat off to the side and smirked, showing that he was the dominant one in the field.

"I already know that but I can't let this challenge go to waste. It's not in my nature. Don't worry about me guys."

"What about Sherry? Did you even think of her!?"

Helena managed to scream out as Leon glanced around rapidly trying to dodge some of the BSAA troops and B.O.W's that were running past them. The Nemesis clenched its fists as did Jake; they both could sense each other's strength burning within them.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Sherry is near a building with a rocket launcher, we are going to blow this son of bitch up to the sky."

"Jake listen to me, rocket launchers will do so little to it! Jake, at the very least let us help you out with it."

Leon shouted trying to knock some sense back into him. Jake wouldn't flinch though.

"I know. Sherry told me as we were running off from this thing. Guys just get out of here while you have the chance. You're both too injured from earlier on in the facility and you'll only slow me down and everyone else. Let me go out with a bang if need be."

"Jake…"

Helena managed to mutter as she was going to try and go to him. Leon firmly grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from walking to Jake. Helena immediately turned her attention towards Leon as he shook his head with a saddening look. He knew very well Jake was right, there was no way at this point Helena nor him could continue fighting. Their physical strength was burned out by the fight with Spokovitch. Leon knew they'd be sitting ducks and that the best thing for them would be to find shelter and take cover until Chris or somebody could get them to a helicopter. Leon and Helena began to take off together catching the Nemesis's attention. The creature began to run at them, but was soon followed by Jake. Jake's speed was amazing as he was able to quickly sprint and jump onto the Nemesis's back and began pounding it senselessly. Leon and Helena were captivated by Jake's strength as he grabbed the creature into a choke hold while riding on top of its shoulders. The Nemesis screamed and gasped as it tried to pry the relentless Jake off of itself.

"I can't believe I underestimated that kid."

Leon managed to say before a Cornucopia came up and tried to attack him with its stingers. Helena managed to pull out her hand gun quickly and began to fire at its chest where the heart cavity was exposed. The creature fell down onto its knees and panted as Helena grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him up. This time she was the one who was going to lead. Helena and Leon took off running together dodging one B.O.W after the other. Bullets flew past them as they sprinted to a nearby building. Leon and Helena immediately pressed themselves up against the wall of the house and began panting terribly. Leon checked his gun holsters and realized he only had one more handgun left to spare. Helena quickly began to check herself and noticed she still had the machete attached to a holster on her leg. She assumed she must have put it there out of instinct after defeating Spokovitch earlier for she couldn't exactly recall how it ended up in her possession once more.

Leon glanced around the room of the house and could hear more choppers coming in along with more screams of fellow BSAA men. He then turned his eyes to Helena and they both stared at one another, each kind of knowing what the other wanted to say. Sadness had overcome their faces as their minds began to process that they probably were not going to make it out of this hell hole alive. While they were out there in the desert running off from the Nemesis, Leon and Helena noticed the B.O.W's had almost tripled and as more BSAA troops became infected and rapidly turned it further increased. Their chances of getting out of here were growing slimmer by the second. They both found themselves collapsing against the wall of the house as their heads bowed and pressed into one another's.

"I'm sorry…"

Leon managed to say as he continued to breathe deeply. Helena could feel a slight tear go down her face as she shook her head.

"Don't be. This is was nobody's fault. At least we got Chris out of there and at least Spokovitch is gone for good."

"Helena, I'm sorry I couldn't save the both of us."

Helena placed one of her hands upon Leon's face and stroked the side of his cheek carefully. His head perked up as he continued to look at her sadly. Helena managed to force herself to smile as she looked at Leon's deep blue eyes for what seemed like the last time.

"I'm happy though. At least I'll get to die alongside a friend."

Leon nodded at her then began to slightly laugh to himself. Helena cocked an eyebrow and had a puzzling look snake its way across her face. Leon coughed a little bit then began to speak.

"I'm sorry for not being able to take you to dinner either."

Helena couldn't help but find herself lightly laughing. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled at Leon as his face grew a little bit happier.

"Well I don't think it will matter once we're dead and gone. I won't hold that against you."

Leon found himself leaning his head back against the wall still smiling. Though the screams of the B.O.W's and men intensified he felt quite content in this moment with Helena. She ended up doing the same thing but then focused her eyes back on Leon admiring how calm he was. Helena's mind raced for a brief moment and since it was pretty obvious at some point they were going to die she determined that she needed to tell Leon something important. She needed to let him know how she truly felt about him before their time was up.

"Leon,"

Leon turned his attention to Helena and gazed at her. She grew nervous as his eyes met hers as she gulped a little bit.

"Yeah? Is there something you want to say?"

"There is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Leon, I really am in lo—"

Before Helena could mutter out the last bit of her sentence a Juggernaut busted through one of the walls and began screeching. Its serrated teeth glimmered under the sun as its elongated arms flailed about while it took notice of the pair. Helena and Leon quickly got onto their feet and took off out of the house with the creature in tow. Helena and Leon both turned around and began to fire at the beast as it leapt up in the air and kicked Leon down onto the ground. It jumped on top of him and tried ripping his face off with its teeth as Leon continued to block it. Helena used all her strength to get on top of the creature and took out her machete and repeatedly stabbed it in the head. The Juggernaut screeched so loud it could have nearly broken her ear drums. Helena kept on stabbing it and slicing at its neck while Leon took the movement to get out from underneath the creature. Leon then got onto his feet and tried to steadily aim the gun at the beast. The Juggernaut managed to knock Helena down into the sand and was ready to stab her with one of its elongated claws, thus infecting her. Leon managed to shoot it right in the space between its eyes before it could do so. Helena quickly got onto her feet as the massive beast collapsed and slowly began to die.

As luck would have it from afar a sandstorm was brewing. The pair could see it sweep down one of the high dunes as it rushed down to the town like an avalanche. It was so quick that Leon and Helena barely had time to react as they quickly shut their eyes and tried to find one another. Helena managed to grasp Leon's arm and she lightly opened up her eyes. Leon did the same thing as they tried running through the storm hoping to avoid confrontation. The wind picked up and carried the sand further as the pair dodged some BSAA's agents fighting off some Napad's. A Cornucopia was preoccupied by the sand as well as it shut its eyes and began randomly swinging its arms around. Helena could feel herself fly into the air upon impact as she landed a ways away from Leon. Leon took notice of her being gone and he hollered trying to find her amongst the cloud of dust.

"Helena! Helena where are you!?"

Leon felt something grasp his shoulder and as he turned around to punch whatever it was, he saw Chris before him. His whole right arm was bleeding profusely as he began to talk to Leon.

"I thought I told you to get to the chopper!"

"I did but the chopper was taken down by a B.O.W known as Nemesis! Jake and Sherry are somewhere facing off against that thing!"

"Alright, I understand! I'm going to round up some troops to go take the sucker down. The sandstorm has made several of the B.O.W's scared or stunned for the time being. Listen, there is another chopper going to the outside of the town to deploy more BSAA troops, please get over there while you have the time!"

"What about Helena?"

Chris looked at Leon sadly and shook his head.

"We'll try to look for her on the way over but right now I need to get you over to the chopper ASAP!"

Leon nodded at Chris as the two men began to run. Leon once in a while tried to open his eyes fully hoping to find Helena somewhere around them. As the men were running, Helena began to slowly get up. As she collected her bearings and managed to get up on her feet, a fearsome Napad stood about ten feet away from her. Helena's eyes widened up as she could feel the scent blood and sand shoot up her nose. Helena quickly aimed her gun at the creature and took notice of Jake emerging from one of the clouds of sand, still fighting off the Nemesis which was now badly burnt most likely due to the rocket Sherry had fired. Helena just stood in her spot and could feel the whole world spin around. The Napad let out a lonesome screech as it took charge. She could hear the screams of her sister echoing throughout her ears as her mind slowly began to repeat the events in Tall Oaks. She could see herself back in the darkness with the foul stench of death and decay, forcing her sister over the edge of a cliff before letting her fall. As the B.O.W charged at Helena she didn't see a Napad, but saw Deborah with the same ferocity and terror she had back in the cathedral. Helena had nowhere to go, and her body was frozen in utter shock and disbelief.

Jake managed to upper kick the Nemesis in the chin and the creature fell down and panted. Jake looked over at Helena in horror as the Napad started to run after her. He couldn't believe she was just standing there stunned. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to make it over to her so he screamed as loud as he could.

"Helena! Helena! What are you waiting for? Shoot it! Shoot it now!"

Jake's attention quickly went back to the Nemesis who managed to get up and hit him. Jake flew off somewhere into the distance with the creature tracking him down. Helena registered Jake's words but found them being overtaken by her sister's voice. Her hands trembled and shook with terror. Leon and Chris came upon the scene as the sandstorm died down a little bit and Leon could feel his heart stop as he saw the Napad inch closer and closer to Helena. Chris looked at him for a moment before Leon took off running as fast as he could.

"Leon don't be stupid! Helena's going to get hit no matter what you do! Leon please stop!"

He didn't care what Chris was saying, in fact the words were nothing but bitter fog in the back of his mind as he rushed over to Helena. All Leon could hear was his heart pounding as he inched closer and closer. The Napad had its arms up getting ready to strike. Helena could still see the creature as Deborah coming to deliver the final blow. She closed her eyes briefly hoping it would be over soon but felt Leon grab her and pull her into an embrace. Leon let out a gasp as he could feel the claws of the creature dig into his sides and rip up. Blood quickly seeped through his shirt and trickled down his mouth as he could feel himself drift in and out of consciousness. Helena's eyes flicked and winced as she looked up to see Leon panting and holding onto her tightly, snapping her out of her episode. The wounds inflicted upon his sides were deep and protruding and Helena screamed at the top of her lungs as Leon's almost lifeless body fell into her arms. Helena didn't care that the Napad was still nearby; she instinctively grabbed Leon and pulled him close to her chest as she began to cry relentlessly. Helena couldn't believe he had shielded her once again and she blamed herself for this. Before she could try to wake him up Helena could feel her head get smacked hard. She dropped Leon and collapsed off to the side of him. Her eyes slowly were succumbing to the darkness around her and before she could even react or respond properly, she closed her eyes.

Chris managed to shoot down the Napad after witnessing the event that unfolded with Leon and Helena. Chris rushed down to the two of them and quickly grabbed the pair and tossed them upon his back. Chris hunched over to try and support the weight of both his comrades as he rushed over to where he could hear the chopper. Here and there he shot down a couple of Cornucopia's and managed to dodge some Napad's plus Juggernauts thanks to some of his other men around him. Chris came to the edge of the town after some time and saw some BSAA troops get dispatched from the helicopter. Some of the team took notice of him and grabbed Helena and Leon from off his back.

"Please give them medical attention as quick as possible!"

"Yes sir!"

Chris shouted as the BSAA troops hauled Leon and Helena into the chopper. Chris then saw one of the central commanders approach him and he took notice of Redfield's bloodied up arm.

"Chris, don't you think you should see someone as well?"

Chris shook his head and his face became even more serious.

"Now is not the time! I got many men out there dying and a Nemesis clone coming at us with full force! We need to get down there right away and help out Jake Muller and agent Sherry Birkin!"

"Redfield, the central commanding office just said they just launched the nuke over to the site! We need to get you out of here on the double!"

"Not until I get most of my men out of there along with Jake and Sherry!"

The central commander sighed and nodded. He motioned for the chopper to go ahead and take off with Helena and Leon. Chris and some of the other troops then charged back out into the field, hoping that they would be able to save anyone close by. In the helicopter Helena and Leon were being set up with IVs and a medical team was tending to their wounds. The pilot looked back at what was going on with a heavy look as she shook her head.

"Are those two going to be okay?"

One of the medical staff who was investigating the gashes in Leon's sides sighed deeply and focused his attention back onto the pilot.

"With hope they will be."


	21. Chapter 21: Hospital

**Alright folks I need to give you a heads up. I got finals and such coming up so I don't know when I am going to be updating. I may get another chapter or two this weekend, but afterwards it might be a week or so before anything new shows itself. I can't exactly give you the day or the date the next bunch are going to be coming thus far due to my hectic schedule now. So sorry about this x_x my hands are tied. I'll do my best though and write when I have spare time! If you randomly see new chapters coming out then that is a good sign I'm getting done with my work ASAP .Thank you very much for leaving feedback and as always enjoy!**

**PS. Poynton90s story is out now, please if you can take a look at it and if you wish write a review. All props go to him :)**

Leon began to stir in his sleep. Faint buzzing sounds and clicks came to his ears rapidly as he shot up from the hospital bed and looked around panting. He was very dizzy and puzzled about where he was at. His eyes traveled along the thick line of IV's linking up to a machine. He felt the side of his face and could feel the cotton texture of the bandage that was on his left hand cheek. Leon then tried to prop himself up but hissed as he could feel a strong stinging sensation in his sides. He pulled down the white blanket from his body and inspected the doubled layer of bandages traveling around the midsection of his body. He then collapsed into the bed and sighed as he saw a doctor come in and look at some notes. She took notice that Leon was awake and she smiled at him as she adjusted some of the IV's.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake!"

"Where am I?"

Leon lightly said, feeling that his throat was somewhat clogged. The doctor looked at him momentarily as Leon motioned for her to make the hospital bed go up a little so he could better prop himself. She went down to the right hand side of the bed and pressed a button. The bed adjusted itself and he now had a clearer vision of the hospital room. The doctor then took a seat next to him after propping up a chair. She also had a tablet on her person and she began to touch it to make the screen go off. Leon had almost forgotten that the government facilities replaced the old fashioned clip board and paper ordeal with tablets. In a way it somewhat humored him as he could remember using a typewriter even during his high school years. The doctor then placed the tablet on her lap after tapping the screen here and there and she finally faced Leon.

"Getting back to your question you're at the government hospital facility. The BSAA dropped you off here. You've been out for a week or so. Do you feel groggy?"

Leon nodded slightly and sighed yet again as he tried to move his legs. They must have been asleep for some time because it felt like a huge weight was on them. He then rubbed his eyes and then thought back to what happened before he ended up at this place. He could remember Helena's face, and the fear she had. He then tried to get up suddenly from the hospital bed but ended up falling near it. The doctor helped him back up to the bed and he began to somewhat panic.

"Did a woman come in here with me at all?"

"Hang on; you need to calm down right now okay? You're still too injured to be going out and about right now."

"Listen to me; did a woman come in here? She's tall, has brownish hair. Her name is Helena Harper. Please tell me she is here!"

Before the doctor had a chance to speak a figure came into the room. He was wearing a jet black tux and his hair was slicked back. The man took a moment to adjust his glasses before he cleared his throat and motioned for the doctor to leave. She sadly looked up at Leon and then picked up her tablet that she sat in the chair and left. Kent walked over to Leon's side and took a seat in the chair the doctor was in. He then crossed his legs and folded his arms as Leon and him had a moment of tension. Kent then broke the ice with a sly smile and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about Miss Harper. For now you should be worrying about yourself. You disobeyed orders Kennedy."

Leon sadly bowed his head and nodded.

"I know I did."

"Why did you go out of your way to not only endanger the life of yourself but also that of agent Tucker and Harper? I must say that was quite selfish of you to do that just to save Chris Redfield."

"He was my friend and unlike the government I don't abandon those who have helped me before in the past."

Leon's tone had risen up a bit as Kent grinded his teeth. Though Leon knew he was in trouble for his actions, the 48 hour window still was applied. An agent in the hospital wing in critical condition such as himself cannot be charged nor punished until he or she is fit. Kent sighed a bit and looked at Leon as he adjusted his legs.

"Kennedy, I didn't want to abandon the BSAA but my hands were tied. A group of my peers decided it was for the greater good that we didn't go in and get Redfield. Spokovitch was our main priority until his untimely death by your hands. So now both agencies don't get anything big out of this mess."

"There was no way Helena and I could have taken him in. We had no choice but to use force and—"

"I get it Kennedy. Trust me, I do. You are lucky right now you are not out of a job thanks to Miss Harper. There was a disk found in her pocket that contained information in regards to Spokovitch and his research on the G-Plaga virus strain. We know based on that disk he was using it as gene therapy because he had some genetic disorder. The disk also had dirt on himself and Krauser. Also located on that disk wasn't just fifty but over two hundred well known bioterrorists and their exact locations, including their banking records and exchanges for viruses on the black market. Tell me, do you know how Harper managed to get a hold of such classified information?"

Leon knew there was no way Helena could have obtained that data on her own. They had searched the labs high and low in Spokovitch's facility and nothing about the G-Plaga turned up other than the few notes here and there by the scientist who injected the strain into Ivan's own children. Leon deduced that Helena must have encountered Ada, for only she would be able to get her hands on such things. Leon brought his attention back to Kent who was flicking his fingers now, seemingly irritated by Leon's long response.

"She must have found it in one of the labs or something."

Kent merely nodded and stood up.

"Kennedy based upon your actions you are being suspended until further notice. I appreciate the work you have done but it doesn't excuse the negligence or the disobedience you have displayed. Is that understood?"

Leon nodded and Kent adjusted his tuxedo and got ready to leave. Though the 48 hour window applied to him, Leon knew full well that suspension could override that directive. He really didn't mind it though, because the last few times he was suspended it ended up coming to a close quite early due to the fact everyone in the CIA and all needed him to take on more B.O.W's since he was one of the only trained professionals. Leon then had some questions come up that he wanted answered.

"Withrow, wait."

"Yes?"

"How come the government didn't let any of the agents know about the death toll in Iran due to B.O.W's? Did you know about it the entire time? Did you know that Spokovitch was sending off those things to attack our own troops?"

Kent looked down at the ground, seemingly puzzled and taken aback by Leon's question. He then smirked and adjusted his glasses as he waved at Leon and exited the door. Leon shot a glare in his direction, at this point he didn't care. Based on his reactions alone, Leon could tell that Kent knew the entire time and by that logic probably knew about Spokovitch longer than the BSAA .Leon then thought about Helena and hoped she was doing okay or was even in the hospital facility. Before he could have time to think, Hunnigan came in along with Chris. They smiled up at each other warmly before coming over to either side of the bed.

"How are you holding up?"

Hunnigan asked as she inspected the IV's Leon was connected to.

"I feel like I've been through a car wreck but I'll be okay. Where is Helena?"

Chris and Hunnigan briefly looked over at one another with a concerned look. A look that Leon had caught onto quickly. He then began to look at Chris and Hunnigan with question.

"Helena will be alright…we think."

"You think? What happened to her after I blacked out?"

Hunnigan took a seat as Chris momentarily left the room. He seemed like he really didn't want to talk at this point. After Leon watched Chris walk out he turned his focus back to Ingrid.

"She's been badly hit in the head. It's been over a week but no one can wake her up. The doctors said she is very lucky to even be stabilized right now. I guess she suffered a huge blow after you tried sacrificing yourself for her. Her legs are broken too, and she'll be even lucky to walk after all of this if she manages to wake up. Her heart rate is looking good though but she might have to be put into a coma if her brain gives out. I'm sorry to be telling you this the moment you awaken, but I had a feeling you needed to know now."

Leon rubbed his face and he deeply sighed. He closed his eyes momentarily and could feel a massive knot of guilt build up in his gut.

"If it weren't for me she never would have ended up back here in this miserable place."

Hunnigan lightly grabbed onto Leon's hand and squeezed it tightly. They gave each other light smiles before she began to speak up.

"I take it Kent told you about your suspension?"

"Yeah, and I really don't care about that right now. I need to see Helena."

"Leon you can't do that, look at yourself!"

Leon got up from the bed and propped himself up onto his feet. He lightly stumbled as Hunnigan tried to help him balance.

"Try to stop me."

Leon said as Hunnigan gently pushed him back into the bed. She sighed and shook her head at him, feeling like he was only punishing himself. Leon tried to get up again but she kept on preventing his feet from touching the ground. He began to grow frustrated as he tried to shove Hunnigan out of the way.

"I need to see Helena! Get out of my way Ingrid!"

"I'm not getting out of the way! Leon you are too critical still and also you can't even talk to Helena! She's out cold! There is nothing you can do right now!"

"I can still be by her side. We almost died together; I'd rather much be near her than stuck in this godforsaken bed."

"Leon, you can't…"

Hunnigan said as she pushed Leon back into the bed once more. She could see the frustration and sadness grow in his eyes. Sensing that he needed the space, Hunnigan got up and got ready to leave. She then took one more look at Leon and sighed lightly.

"I'll have your suspension forms ready within the next few days. Try to take it easy alright?"

"Hunnigan, wait."

Hunnigan once again turned to face Leon and his eyes targeted hers. The silence between them both was long yet quick.

"Can you get me Helena's health forms?"

Hunnigan crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you want those?"

"That way I can help her. I want to be her primary care giver."

"If she makes it, it's going to take months for her to recover properly. Can't you just let the medical expert handle this one? Leon it's going to take up a lot of time. I know you're suspended but the most Kent has you on is a month. If you take on being primary care giver for her you may not see your job for the next several months."

Leon shook his head firmly and his voice began to change a bit while he was becoming more serious.

"I don't want her trapped here for the next three months unable to walk. I can help her out Hunnigan; you have to trust me on this one."

Ingrid sighed a bit and contemplated his request for the moment. A thought then occurred to her as she could see the pain in Leon's eyes. She shut the door real quick and came back over to his side and looked at him firmly.

"Leon, you know you can tell me anything. Why are you so protective over Helena?"

Leon knew what Hunnigan was potentially dragging at. He looked down at the IV's that were lodged into his hands before clearing his throat to speak up a bit.

"She's like me. Hunnigan, I need her—I need to help Helena out."

Hunnigan thought back to the time when Leon had told her he was suffering from PTSD. She then recalled the night at the hospital when Helena flipped out and Leon managed to calm her down. It all made sense now, and sadly she knew what Kent was going to do after Helena was to recover. The new psychological evaluations would be coming up and Ingrid knew it was going to be cutthroat for Helena if her suspicions towards Leon were correct. She took in a deep breath and rested a hand on Leon's shoulder; he looked up at her with a light smile before she rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll see what I can do. Kent might have suspicions that you two are in a love affair. Be careful Leon."

"Helena and I are not having an affair…"

"I know you aren't, but I am just saying if he thinks the two of you are more than just partners and friends he could end up giving the both of you more trouble. With you now wanting to be her primary care giver it's probably going to give you a rough time. I know how protective and supportive you are of her, even I sometimes have my suspicions but I know it's not the case. Trust me; I've seen what he can do during the last week or so, he doesn't tolerate any sort of closeness. Personally though, if you weren't so messed up and hell bent on Ada, or would lose Helena as your partner, I'd say go for it."

"Hunnigan, get the hell out."

Hunnigan lightly giggled and blew a kiss at Leon before shutting the door. He laid back down on the bed and rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

Leon was still lying on his back looking up at the cold white ceiling of the hospital room. He looked over at the nearby clock hanging on the wall. It was a little past midnight and he continued to wait patiently until he heard the final doctor exit out of the main hall. Despite the government doctors being on duty 24/7 they had a one hour break during midnight where they would all flock to the food court and hang out. Leon took out a pair of scissors that he had been hiding from behind the pillow. He had snuck them on his person when a nurse came in to give him some food after he saw it lying nearby on the cart. Leon took his pulse real quick then propped himself up. He then firmly planted his feet onto the ground and tried to stand. He hissed a bit as his rib cage began to sting and the stitches lodged into his sides pulled somewhat. Leon took in a deep breath and stood up straight as he made his toes move. He smiled a bit and took a step, it was pathetic to say the least but he knew now at this point he could walk alright.

Leon then took the scissors and snipped at some of the IV's that were lodged into his arm. The remainder that was embedded in his skin was shortly ripped out. Leon slowly walked over to the nearby couch and found some clothes including his bomber jacket. He had assumed Hunnigan got into his apartment at some point and brought some spare clothing for him. He lightly shook his head, somewhat hating himself for having to give her an extra key. Once before when Leon was in the hospital, Hunnigan used the spare key he gave her to go inside of his apartment to retrieve some belongings. When Leon was finally discharged he came home to no food in the house. That moment angered him tremendously. He remembered he didn't speak to Hunnigan for over a week because of that.

"She better not have stolen any of the food in the fridge…"

Leon found himself mumbling as he slipped on his jacket and some pants. He was surprised to see there was no shirt lying around for him. Leon lightly smirked though, he remembered Hunnigan telling him on more than one occasion she'd corner him into only wearing his jacket so that way he could show off his body to the nurses in the hospital wing should he ever get injured badly once more. Leon was thankful she didn't think that through however as he buttoned up his jacket. Leon then made the slow walk to the ICU center. Once in a while he would have to stop and catch his breath because of his injuries, but despite the hurt he had Leon was determined to see Helena even for a short time. Leon lost track of time on how far he had walked but he finally came to the center and managed to find Helena's room. He gently opened up the door and walked in as great sadness overcame his eyes. Helena was hooked up to so many machines his vision couldn't take it all in. Leon walked over to the side of the bed and gazed at her. He could hear her body give out faint breaths as oxygen was being pumped into her system thanks to the mask on her face. Leon gently reached out his hand and lightly touched hers. He had so many feelings of weakness overcome him and his mind. Kent was right earlier, Leon had brought Helena straight into hell with him without second guessing. His mind momentarily also traveled to Tucker. He recalled hearing some of the nurses earlier talking about him, and how his family was devastated to hear the news about his death. The officials didn't tell the family he was killed by a B.O.W but instead was too injured from the airplane crash. Leon closed his eyes for a bit as small tears streamed down his face. He felt like in this moment, everything was his fault.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Leon quickly spun around and could see a nurse approach him. She looked concerned as she came more into the room. Leon quickly wiped away at his eyes and froze. He didn't know what to say, nor could he find any excuse to be here. The nurse studied him a bit and looked over at Helena momentarily before focusing her attention back to Leon. She recalled hearing about the two agents who were brought in from the BSAA in the Middle East. Her mind also traveled back to the news stating a nuke had been launched in that general area due to a B.O.W contaminant.

"You must be her partner."

"Yeah, I am."

The nurse nodded and slightly smiled at Leon as she went over to adjust some of the machines and insert a new IV into Helena's arm. Leon watched carefully as Helena's skin twitched momentarily from the contact of the needle. He hoped at this point she wouldn't wake up to all of this. The nurse looked over at Leon as she continued to adjust some of the medical supplies and what not.

"She's very lucky you know."

"So they tell me."

"What's your name?"

"Leon Kennedy."

"Sasha Carlisle."

"Nice name…"

Leon said with a sad tone as the nurse propped up a seat for herself and for Leon. He never did typically make conversation with the nurses or hospital staff for that matter since he was always on the go. He was amazed that she didn't turn him in right on the spot. After a few moments of silence the nurse took a seat next to him and watched how Leon studied Helena.

"Word travels fast around here in this place. We heard you saved her."

Leon turned his head and looked back at the nurse. His face still conveyed sadness as he sighed and focused back on Helena.

"I did, but I guess it wasn't enough though to keep her out of the ICU."

"Don't beat yourself up. With the line of work the two of you do, it's not surprising seeing this stuff. Can you tell me about Tucker?"

Leon was somewhat taken aback from her words as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

The nurse took in a deep breath and gently wiped away a tear coming from the corner of one of her eyes. She sighed a bit and turned to face Leon fully.

"Tucker was my fiancé. He told me was going to help out two agents in a mission in the Middle East, so when I heard you two were being brought in I knew you guys were the ones he was trying to help .Tell me how he actually died. I know it wasn't just some plane crash."

Leon's eyes slightly widened hearing the news. He had no idea Tucker was in a relationship let alone to one of the nurses in the hospital wing. Also in a sad way, Leon never thought Tucker was one for dating and all either. As a person training against B.O.W's and bioterrorism it was hard for people such as Leon and Tucker to find time to have relationships let alone allow them to grow to that extent. Leon could find himself mustering all the courage inside of his body to tell her. Leon rubbed his forehead a bit and sighed as he faced her. His eyes were sorrowful but also serious.

"A missile hit the side of the plane and a B.O.W. came aboard. Tucker shot it against orders from me and it attacked him. After he died the plane was going to crash so my partner and I jumped out. We were going to retrieve his body there was barely a trace left. Sasha, I'm so sorry…it's my fault he died."

Sasha began to wipe away the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. She breathed in quietly and looked at Leon and lightly smiled.

"Look, based on that I know it wasn't your fault. He should have listened to you. Ugh, Tucker was never good at orders. I had a strange feeling when he took the mission he wasn't going to make it. I know that sounds bad but well, I guess when you are in a relationship with someone in this kind of field I guess one gets used to the idea of expecting the worse. Thanks for telling me Leon."

Leon lightly nodded and began to think about what she was telling him. She gently patted his back and got up from the seat.

"I can get an extra couch in here if you want to stay."

"Are you sure about that? I'm already going to get into trouble for leaving my hospital room. I don't want to see you get caught up in my mess."

"I don't mind it. I know it's against orders to let anyone into the ICU unless their families, but the way I see it you both do a lot for this country with no one even truly realizing the extent you go to. This is the least I can do to say thanks. Also I think Tucker would have wanted me to help."

"Thank you."

She nodded and exited out of the room. Leon propped the chair up closer to the bed Helena was lying in. He gently lied his head down onto the bed and closed his eyes. Some part of him knew she was going to be alright.


	22. Chapter 22: Thoughts

**Quick question came up by a couple readers in regards to the way I have been writing these two characters. I have added little parts of me to them here and there into the fanfic, in a way it helped me write Leon and Helena out better. Also to answer another question, the sentence that Leon say's to Helena when she is going through an episode is personal to me. I have suffered from PTSD myself and for a long time as a kid the only way to get through to me was doing that. My aunt came up with that, so I give her full props. Also like Helena writing for me was a good escape route for the stress I dealt with while growing up, same thing with art like drawing and painting much like I had Leon do in Y.A.I.N.T.G.B.**

**Anyhow, I thought answering some of these would be interesting. If you have any questions as to why I made them like certain things or just why I went into the direction I have been on with these stories let me know. :) **

**X_X Here's hoping the finals go smoothly...enjoy!**

**PS. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE COLLABORATION PIECE BETWEEN ME AND POYNTON90! **

After getting snapped at by hospital staff among others in the higher ups for a couple of days, Leon finally had things his way. He was able to stay in Helena's room with no complaints after he went through a check up and signed off on some documentation. Kent Withrow almost didn't allow Leon to even set foot in the ICU once he heard of Leon's runaway trip to the center. It was only after Hunnigan discovered some files stating that Helena named Leon as secondary family was he allowed to be near her again. Leon honestly thought that Hunnigan rigged the system for that because Helena never told him in the event she was severely injured or even close to death, he had rights to see her and call the shots. Then again when he thought back on their conversation before they took off to the Middle East she mentioned he was practically all she had left now. He really didn't know what to make of it but it made it that much easier for him to get to her health files.

During the last three weeks or so while he was waiting for Helena to recover, Leon had gone through training by Sasha Carlisle on how to help out patients who can't walk. It was a grueling process to learn in such a short amount of time but he was able to pass the care giving exams with flying colors. He even had Hunnigan and some of the other doctors in the facility amazed by this to the point where Sasha offered to take him under a tutelage program to help out the physically disabled. He declined though; bioterrorism was more of his thing anyway. It would be one thing to care for Helena, but hundreds of others would be too much for him.

Leon stepped outside into the facilities indoor park and sat down by one of the trees trying to get a break from everything. He calmly closed his eyes as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. He sighed to himself, Helena still didn't show any signs of progression and he began to wonder if she was ever going to wake up now. Leon didn't know what he was going to do if that were the case. He had never held anyone's life in his hands like this and a part of him almost wished he hadn't decided to become Helena's primary care giver. When it came to other past partners, he never got this close so fast let alone to the point where he'd take out his own personal schedule and merge it to accommodate the other said person. Leon actually wasn't sure why he did care for Helena so much in the first place. Sure, he told Hunnigan it was because Helena was like himself but there was much more to it than that. He recalled what he did back in the desert when they encountered Jake, Sherry and Hakeem. He remembered how he spontaneously kissed her out of the blue. He could also remember how close she held him to her when he was shot by numerous Plaga bullets. He even thought back to the fun they both shared when they babysat his neighbor's kids before taking off to find Spokovitch. Leon's feelings were awkward in every sense he could think of.

His heart raced every time he thought about the brief contact they shared in the abandoned sheds. Sometimes in the corner of his mind he wished he could go back to that moment and change things, maybe even say things different. It was obvious to him they both had some weird natural chemistry to one another, but a huge part of him pushed it off to the side. He encountered those feelings when he first met Helena, but kept it on the backburner especially after the brief moment they had in the sewers back at Tall Oaks. Leon knew had they gazed upon each other any longer he would have kissed her. There was no question about it. He sighed deeply as he tried to push his thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think about Helena in that sense. Leon sighed yet again as he heard his phone buzz. He took it out and noticed it was Ada. He read the message carefully and the two began to text.

_I'm really sorry about your partner…_

_Thanks._

_How is she doing now?_

_She still hasn't managed to wake up. I don't know what is going to happen._

_That's a pity. How are you holding up?_

_I'm doing fine._

Leon knew that was a fine lie he was telling Ada. His feelings for Helena were once again put on hold as he began to talk with Ada more.

_Do you want to meet up again at some point?_

_Yeah, I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?_

_Meet me at the old theater a couple blocks away from your apartment at about seven tonight that is if you are up to it._

_I'm game._

_Good 3 _

Leon smirked and lightly shook his head seeing the heart symbol she texted back to him. He always enjoyed it when she would do little things like that. His thoughts were preoccupied by what Kent had mentioned weeks ago how there was a small disk in Helena's pocket that contained classified information about Spokovitch. He thought about asking Ada about it real quick before it left his mind.

_Ada, did you give Helena a small disk at some point during the mission?_

There was a long pause before Leon's phone received another text from Ada.

_Yeah I did. I managed to hack into Spokovitch's personal records and extracted enough data to not only help you guys out but to also help out another one of my clients. I slipped it into Helena's pocket while I encountered her and Spokovitch in his interrogation room. Afterwards I bumped into some of your other little friends and let them know where she was at. Thanks for keeping the BSAA off my trail for the time being back there even though you led them into a huge ambush. You saved me more than once Leon, I'll give you that. _

Leon's eyes widened up a little bit as he started to piece the scenario together in his head.

_Ada, did you leave Helena in there with Spokovitch when he tried to rape her?_

_Yeah...I'm sorry but it was the only way I could get him not to catch on to my plans._

Leon felt his stomach twist in a knot as he began to text back.

_Can we do a rain check on our meeting?_

_Why? Have I offended you Kennedy?_

_No, I just had something else come up. I want to see you again though._

_Alright. I'll send you the new times later. See you around._

Leon then shut off his phone and got up from the tree and began to walk around the park. It was one of the longest moments of peace he had to himself, and it was something he couldn't bear to take in given the circumstances. With every step he took, he found himself giving in.

Leon found himself sitting back in one of the lounges at a bar he and Chris used to hang out at in Washington hours later. He had just finished off a whole bottle of whiskey and was working his way over to the vodka that was sitting nearby. After having the missions and all hit him hard in the face along with the texts from Ada he needed a couple of drinks. It ended up being more than he promised himself however as he called Chris to pick him up. Jill ended up going to pick him up after finding out Chris couldn't due to being on protective duty for Sherry and Jake while they recovered from their struggle back in the Middle East. Leon briefly thought about the two of them and was amazed they came out alright and seemingly sane. Jake even received some honors from the BSAA for managing to save a whole troop of men from the second Nemesis clone which was deployed shortly after Spokovitch's men caught wind that more troops were going to be sent over to the lair. Even now as he was lightly drunk it amazed Leon just how much he didn't know about what was really going on over there.

He recalled finding out shortly after he received training from Sasha that the reason why the US troops had been in the Middle East for so long wasn't just due to the 9/11 attacks, but it was also due to the fact that the area was festering with many B.O.W problems and even warlords. The US saw a chance to further be rid of the world of bioterrorists and used the war as a cover for the underbelly of their plans. Something that was never brought to his attention ever, nor did he ever think he would have caught wind of that if he hadn't listened in on Kent talking to some of the higher ups at a meeting. Leon could find himself relating now to Sherry more. He could see why she defected at this point, too many secrets. He even questioned why the heck he was still continuing to fight off B.O.W's and terrorists for the government. Adam Bendford made him promise to work for the agency while he tried to convince the government to open up about what happened in Raccoon City. Afterwards, Leon was planning on retiring once Adam had given his speech at the campus in Tall Oaks, but then Derek Simmons and his plots came up along with Helena which haunted Tall Oaks and plagued China. Leon knew after Adam's death there would be no way he could retire, at least yet. There was still too much going on, and he remembered his promise to himself that he was going to be rid of the T-virus among others no matter the cost. Even his own freedom was on the line for his dreams to live in a world free from this mess.

Leon opened up the car door to Jill's vehicle as he exited out of the bar and headed over towards her. He got in and she started the ignition back up. The drive was awkwardly silent, something that Leon preferred when he was like this. Talking just always seemed to get him into more trouble when he was drunk. Jill momentarily looked over at him sadly, she could remember Chris and her conversing a few weeks ago after he got back from the Middle East how badly injured Leon and Helena were. Jill even recalled Chris telling her angrily how he thought it was stupid how Leon shielded Helena from the rampaging Napad. It was part of the reason why he left Leon back in the hospital wing after Leon kept on wanting to know about what happened to Helena. Chris couldn't wrap his head around Leon's devotion to her, and due to the stress of losing more men than he could count he left. Jill knew Chris had nothing against Helena personally, but he thought she was going to be the death of Leon, his best friend. _Not before the alcohol takes him…_ Jill thought to herself as she adjusted the clutch of the stick shift car.

After a half hour of driving Jill arrived at Leon's apartment. He lightly stumbled as he opened up the door to get out. Jill exited from the car and came over to help him out a bit as he took out his keys and got ready to climb up the stairs to his apartment. Before he took off he looked over at Jill with a tired look.

"Thanks for the drive."

"Don't mention it, but Leon I think you need help."

"I don't need help…I don't need anyone."

Jill lightly sighed a bit knowing he wasn't himself.

"Chris is going to be going to an AA meeting next week. Maybe you should go with him."

"I'll think on it."

"Alright…do you want me to see if Chris can come by later?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Jill nodded and headed back outside of the complex and back into her car. Leon climbed up the stairs for a while and finally made it to his home. He unlocked the door and stumbled inside. Leon went over to the kitchen and took out just about every bottle of alcohol he could find. He didn't care what concoctions he was creating, all he wanted was to numb his feelings. Feelings about Helena, feelings about Ada, feelings towards the Middle East, feelings towards everything. Just this once he didn't want to think about anyone but himself. As selfish as he felt in this moment of weakness, Leon felt as though everything was fine now until Jill's words about going to AA came back to haunt him. For a long time Leon suffered from drinking especially after what had happened in Spain and getting infected with the Plagas. His PTSD of Raccoon City increased more during that time as repeated the habit. As he sat back in his couch and watched some TV he closed his eyes sadly, Leon could remember the fight he and Helena had, and how she had told him he was just as screwed up as her. He hoped in some corner of his mind Helena wouldn't be as messed up after all was said and done. It was his only glimmer of happiness as he drowned everything else away.

He didn't sleep long that night and found his body urging him to get up around five in the morning. Leon went to the bathroom and took a shower to clean up his wounds and himself. Afterwards he threw on some casual clothing and took a long walk back to HQ. He could still feel the alcohol course through him but not to the point where he was messed up from before with Jill. Leon didn't know why the heck he decided to go back to Helena's room but he did. He sat there in a cold metal chair and studied her as slept. He was quite happy to see that the oxygen mask had been taken off now as she was breathing normally. All that mattered now was if she would wake up. As Leon watched her sleep, he watched how her eyes moved and her body twitched. He could tell even in her dreams there were nightmares surrounding her. Leon moved the chair more towards the foot of the bed and he laid his head down neat the edge trying to sleep. He took notice that Helena's breathing seemed to return back to normal after he did this. He closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to rest.

Helena began to lightly stir in her sleep. The air felt cold and bitter as it hit her body like daggers. Her mind kept on telling her she was still fighting in the desert but her heart told her it was safe. Her whole body was covered in wires and mesh. IVs were hooked up to the point where she looked like a squid with protruding tentacles. Her vision was still somewhat faint as she leaned onto her side, feeling the pain of her wound. Helena winced as she could feel her skin pinch from the stitches keeping her body intact. She felt her head slowly, taking in the fact that she had a bald spot and had more IVs lodged into her skull. Helena could also feel bandages on her forehead as her eyes felt swelled and clotted.

Helena then looked to the foot of the bed and saw a mess of hair. Her eyes tried to focus in more, but still the images came out blurry. Using all the strength she could muster, she slightly kicked the object. She heard a yell then as the object rose up she could tell it was Leon. He let out a light grunt as he rose up and took notice of Helena's eyes looking directly at his. He couldn't help but instinctively smile at her as he got up to see her. Leon then took the metal chair from the foot of the hospital bed and sat it next to her as he took a seat.

"Leon what are you doing here?"

Helena faintly spoke. Her throat felt clogged and dry. Leon leaned over to her side and tried to talk as gently as he could.

"Try not to talk anymore if you can. I got patched up a few weeks ago and recovered. You've been out for almost three weeks. The doctors told me you are lucky because you took a massive blow to the head. I've been here waiting for you to wake up."

Helena began to cough uncontrollably and Leon got her a glass of water. She swallowed it as if she was starving. Her throat felt like it was on fire the entire time she drank. Leon carefully patted her back gently trying to get her body to ease up on the coughing. It pained him even now to see her like this, let alone to eventually hear her reaction to the fact that her body was broken.

"You didn't answer me: why are you here?"

Leon smiled yet again though he was taken aback from her words, trying to look sincere as possible. He sighed a bit and stroked the side of her soft face. He didn't think about his words but let it pour out.

"I've come to take you home."

Helena looked slightly baffled by his remark.

"What do you mean?"

That was a good question, what exactly did he intend on that. Leon sighed a bit and took the glass away from Helena and sat it down on the counter next to the cluster of IV's. He kept his composure and kept his eyes focused on hers. He could tell in the corner of her mind, Helena was afraid of being here. Leon then tried his best to explain things to her.

"Well, see…your legs are broken. I'm surprised you even managed to kick me slightly. I'm taking you home with me so you can recover. I already went through the paperwork so you are under my care now. Until you get better, that is. I got to warn you my apartment is not the best as it could be right now. It's like a tornado came through and ransacked it."

Leon lightly laughed a bit upon realizing that before he went to bed earlier, he had trashed his apartment out of a drunk fit. His mind then went back to Helena as he could hear her sob a bit. Tears began to tremble down Helena's face as Leon leaned closer to her. He was nearly inches away from her face now and he continued to stroke the side of her cheek taking caution not to put pressure on her head.

"I thought you died."

She said in between tears.

"Shh…its okay. I'm here…"

Leon could feel her hands lightly stroking his hair. Her hand then found his that was still placed on her cheek. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes, feeling the pain of her injuries now hit her body to the full extent. Drugs could only do so little now that she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Don't leave."

Leon looked at her with a serious glance as she opened up her eyes. She could tell it was not out of hate or anger, but determination. In a way it reminded her of the way he looked at her when they got ready to board the helicopter in China after finding the disk Ada placed in her compact. Leon loosened up a little bit and smiled at her. Deep down he was overjoyed to hear his partner's voice again even though she was weak.

"Helena, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You promise?"

"I'm not going to leave you here. I won't do that to you."


	23. Chapter 23: Test

**Phew it took me a long time to get this one out...I hope it came out alright, I spent quite a while revising it and what for my finals has been alright. I've been pretty stressed so if this chapter sounds weird in parts, please forgive me that's just the finals talking hahaah! My knuckles are doing good by the way for those of you keeping up with that, I can now finally type fast again! **

**As always feedback/review is appreciated if you can. Be sure to check out Poynton90s fanfic under my account called Guardian Angel. He's put a lot of hard work into this!**

Leon kept his promise and stayed by Helena's side throughout her checkups as the staff was alerted she was awake. Once in a while he'd have to get up so the doctors could get over to her easier to check her pulse and vitals, but he never once had his eyes leave Helena's. She felt extremely comforted in that aspect for the checkups felt like interrogations. Once in a while, Helena would think back to what had almost happened at the facility when she was alone with Spokovitch. She would clench the blanket that draped over her body very tight and shut her eyes. Whenever Leon took notice of her body gestures he'd come over to her and gently rub her arm a bit to snap her out of her thoughts. After another few hours or so it was just Leon and her now. Her mind was a bit at ease knowing that the doctors were out of her hair. She had asked what had happened in regards to Spokovitch and the mission. Leon didn't say much about it and told her once she was out of the hospital he would fill her in on the details.

Helena was now propped up in the bed staring down at her legs feeling helpless. Hearing the news from Leon that her legs were broken was one thing, but then to hear she may not be able to walk again from the doctors was another nightmare. Helena wasn't going to give up so quickly though. She could still move her toes so it was a start. Leon caught on that Helena was preoccupied with her cast legs. He could see the fear and wonder in her eyes as they gently gazed upon the white bandages that engulfed her lower body. Helena turned to face Leon while he gave her a smile. She returned one back only to start sobbing. The pain medications she had taken earlier were starting to wear off and Helena could feel a huge pressure in her knees.

"I'm going to go get a nurse to administer more meds for you."

Helena managed to grab Leon's arm and she pulled him back much to his surprise.

"No, stay right here."

"Helena you're in pain."

"My legs are not going to get any better if I have to keep on relying on medication to conquer the hurt. I have to bare this; it's the only way I'm going to fight to walk again."

"I know you have a strong resolve but this isn't the way to go about it, at least for now. Please let me go get someone to help."

Helena only shook her head and her grip upon Leon's arm tightened as she bowed her head. Helena's other hand was clenching the hospital sheet as if she were hanging onto a side of a cliff for dear life. Leon could feel his circulation getting cut off from the sheer strength Helena had on him. As much as it pained him, he stood there and took it as Helena tried to prop herself up more so she could stretch. Her eyes were now clouded by a fog of tears and sweat as she managed to pick herself up a little bit. She had managed to move a little portion of her left foot until her body gave out. Leon could feel her grip loosen up rapidly as her arm collapsed. She panted, still feeling pain throughout her lower body. Leon looked at her sadly, hoping she would convey some orders to him.

"Y-you can go get that nurse now."

Leon only nodded and took off outside real quick. About ten minutes later Sasha administered another dosage of pain killer to Helena. She hated it though for the procedure was like getting an epidural during labor. Helena recalled the doctors telling her that the Napad that had hit her in the head also managed to kick her back to the point where she was briefly paralyzed as far as they were aware of. She needed to have her pain meds injected directly into her spine to prolong the medications effects otherwise Helena would be hurting twenty four seven. Leon admired Helena's strength and pride during the process. Despite going through hell once more and back, she still didn't lose her spirit. Leon rubbed Helena's forehead a little bit trying to get some of the sweat off as he smirked.

"Save your energy. You're going to need it when I walk you through my version of rehabilitation."

Helena lightly laughed a bit as she knocked his hand away from her. Leon took a seat in the metal chair once more after getting Helena a drink of water. She sat the cup down in her lap as she could feel the pain medication start to work its magic.

"I can't believe you actually signed up to take care of my sorry ass."

"Don't say that about yourself. It's the least I could do to get you out of this place, plus Hunnigan was the one who hacked into your personal records and named me secondary family."

"No, that's not true…"

Helena faintly stated as Leon looked at her concerned. Helena took in a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"After you took off to retrieve Deborah's ashes I redid some of my documentation. I figured that at some point in this job I might end up dying or end up like how I am now. Since I got no other family now to make those tough decisions I guessed I turned to you. I'm sorry though Leon, I should have asked for permission before throwing you into the pit like that."

Helena lightly bowed her head as she glanced at the blue dots that covered the blanket.

"Hey, look at me."

She turned her head to face Leon, still keeping her head lightly bowed in place. She could see the sincerity in his eyes as he propped up her chin with his hand.

"I'm not angry at this. I actually feel kind of honored you'd do that."

"Thanks…"

Their faces were in trance with one another as the pair could find themselves gazing at the other far too long than they should have been. The moment was cut short after Leon turned around and could see Hunnigan motioning for Leon to come out of the room desperately. He looked at Helena and conveyed a look that appeared as if he was asking her permission to leave. Helena gave a light nod as Leon got up.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

Leon exited the door momentarily as Hunnigan and he began to walk down the ICU wing. She adjusted her glasses and took in a deep breath as they both headed to a spare room. Hunnigan took a seat as did Leon the opposite end of her.

"Hunnigan what's the matter?"

"It's Kent. He just came to my office about a half hour ago saying he wants both you and Helena to go through the psychological evaluations tomorrow. "

"What? That can't be! Helena just woke up not that long ago, there is no way she fit for those right now. Why is he doing this?"

Hunnigan could detect the frustration in Leon's voice as she shook her head sadly.

"It's part of the new protocol. Just about every agent that works in the bioterrorism department is going to be put through the tests just like you and Helena tomorrow."

Leon glared as he quickly got up and exited out of the room before Hunnigan had any time to react. She panted lightly as she tried to keep up with Leon who looked determined as ever.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting tired of this bull shit. I'm having a talk with Kent about this."

"Leon, it won't do you any good. What he said was final and was approved of by the heads of the government."

"I don't care. Enough is enough right now. I already have enough on my shoulders as much as Helena. I don't care if he's the head; I'm not going to let him abuse his power like this."

Hunnigan at that point stopped following Leon. She watched as he disappeared into the distance of the government facility. She took a moment to sigh and shake her head. Hunnigan understood Leon's anger but she knew it wouldn't do him any good. Kent was already granted executive rights thanks to his father. He was now allowed to implement any last minute rule changes especially if it was for the sake of the country. Hunnigan turned around and went back to the ICU so that she could relay the information to Helena before Leon was to return. Leon marched down several hallways and took the elevator at least a few times before he found out that Kent was in a nearby conference room talking with some executives of the US BSAA branch. Leon found the doors to the room and quickly pushed them out of his sight as he made his way in. Kent and the executives took notice of his presence immediately. Leon could see Kent's lips curl into a sly smile as he shot a glare at him.

"When you are done talking, there is something we need to discuss."

Kent nodded and placed some papers down for the BSAA executives to take a look at.

"Actually we can go ahead and take care of this now. Gentlemen, will you excuse me for a moment? Something important came up."

The BSAA leaders nodded as Kent got up and led Leon out of the conference room. He quickly shut the door and gave Leon his full attention.

"You seem like a man on a mission. Tell me what exactly it is that you want?"

"Why are you having Helena and I go through the psychological evaluations tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes those. Well I logically thought that in order to keep our agents in top prime shape it would be wise to give out a new test as soon as possible. I can see that you are frustrated Kennedy. Do you have something to hide?"

Leon clenched his fists tightly and tried to keep his composure calm. He wasn't going to let Kent get the best of him nor give him the satisfaction that he had deeply upset him. Kent adjusted his tie momentarily and began to speak given that Leon was silent for quite some time.

"Let me guess you're ticked off because I'm going to make Harper go through the tests even though she just awoke?"

"Yes. Kent, I've only known you for a short time and I know it's not my place to say this but honestly what you are doing is despicable. She went through so much to help save China and bring Spokovitch back. Helena needs more time to—"

"I know very well Harper has done good, but it doesn't excuse the fact that she got our previous president killed."

Leon could feel something inside of him snap when he heard Kent spill those words out. Leon found himself hitting the door with a loud punch and yelling.

"Helena didn't kill the president! Derek Simmons did and you know it! Don't ever make a mockery out of my partner!"

"You have such a temper Kennedy. Better calm yourself down before I add on more suspension time next to the next few months you are planning on spending nursing your 'partner' back to health."

"Go ahead and see what I care."

Kent could tell he was pushing Leon's buttons quite good at this point. He lightly smirked and shook his head as he observed the anger in Leon's blue eyes.

"You have balls I will give you that much."

"Let Helena rest for another week at least. That is all I am asking."

"Kennedy, if you keep this charade up I'll personally have her terminated from the agency and strip you of your secondary family rights."

"You can't do that…"

"Oh, I can. You see the president and the heads of the government had just allowed me executive privileges. If I truly wanted to, I could wipe Helena off of the agency faster than you could blink."

Leon felt his body loosen up a bit as he still kept his glare. These threats were doing him in, he couldn't risk Helena's job for the sake of his anger. Leon shook his head at Kent who by now was grinning fully.

"Why haven't you fired me then Kent?"

"You're one of the top agents that fight bioterrorism. If I were to suddenly terminate your contract and job, then who else are we going to call when something terrible such as Tall Oaks occurs? You've been the only person thus far to get most missions done with no hassle and without death. Even if I really wanted to fire you, which I must say it struck my mind quite a few times, I couldn't because the government and the higher ups would be breathing down my neck. Plus you are under oath from Adam Bendford years ago, and since he was a president his oaths are to be carried out still even after death. I know logically I can't use your own job against you. Leon you are the type of man that sacrifices himself for the benefit of others. Kudos to you but logically it exploits your weaknesses. I know you share a soft spot for Harper, don't play dumb either I can see it in your eyes. That is why if you keep on pushing me and threaten my authority, I'll have no choice but to use her against you in order to keep you in line."

"I'm not some lap dog you can command."

"I know you aren't, but I know you'll go around begging like one whenever it comes to Harper."

Leon felt like a nerve was struck in his spine after hearing the last form of Kent's sentence take shape in his ears. Leon looked away momentarily, though he knew to Kent it would be a sign of submission. Leon sighed angrily and turned his focus back to Kent as he checked his watch.

"I need to be heading back to my meeting. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Leon nodded firmly.

"If Helena fails her exams will you fire her?"

"Maybe, but I'll probably give her a long suspension. No pay of course."

"At the very least, would you give her a desk job with Hunnigan?"

Leon tried to sound as polite as possible. Kent's grin resurfaced as he contemplated the request for a little bit. He knew by now Leon must have had an idea that Helena would not be able to pass the exams. Kent merely nodded to Leon and opened up the door leading back into the conference room. Before he was to shut it though, he exchanged one last glance at Leon before replying.

"I'll see what I can do. You have doubts in her yourself, that is a low blow Kennedy."

Kent shut the door and Leon headed back to the ICU area but not long before he came upon the small room Hunnigan and him were set up at when she told him the news about Kent and the psychological exams. Out of anger and rage, Leon hit the wall and kicked down one of the tables. He stood there as he rubbed the back of his head and breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down. After a few moments he could feel blood trickle down his knuckles, he sadly closed his eyes and shook his head almost ashamed of what he had done. Leon found a nearby tissue box and began to put pressure onto his hand. After the blood had been soaked in by the tissue, he got up and headed back to the ICU to be with Helena. Leon knew he couldn't bear to tell her about what had happened. As his thoughts became clouded by Kent's words, the only thing that made him snap out of his rage was seeing Helena smile at him from afar when he came into her room.

The next day, Leon got up extra early in the hospital wing to go to the testing center. By this time the doctors already had Helena in a wheelchair and had her connected to a portable IV. The doctors themselves expressed sympathies to Helena for they even thought the idea of her taking a psychological evaluation during this time period of recovery was unorthodox and let alone strange. Leon had offered to push Helena around but she made it quite clear she could handle it herself. A small part of him had hope she would be alright during the test.

About a half hour passed before they arrived at the testing center and registered their ID's and personal data into a main computer registry. Helena was amazed to see there were a couple hundred agents waiting patiently for the intercom to announce their names so they could go into a separate room and begin the testing. Helena slightly shook and grew a bit nervous. Leon took notice and gently put his hand on top of hers for a moment.

"You're going to be fine. Just don't think too hard and be yourself."

"Easy for you to say. Leon, what if they find out I have PTSD?"

"The last time we went through Hunnigan's tests remember if you come up with that they won't suspend you, but they will assign you some help so you can continue to work. Hopefully that is still part of the evaluations at least for us. I don't know about the other agents here. Try not to worry about it."

Helena nodded as Leon took his hand away from hers. She already missed the feeling of his skin on top of her hand. Leon heard his name get called out and he gave Helena a quick smile.

"When this is over I'll get the hospital to discharge you then I'll take you back to my apartment."

"Sounds good. Where do you want to meet up in case one of us gets done early?"

"Back at the hospital wing. Helena, you'll do fine."

Helena smiled lightly at Leon as she watched him disappear into a random room. She could already feel her heart beat faintly as the intercom began to announce more people. Helena closed her eyes momentarily and could see Deborah screaming at her. She jolted up and opened up her eyes and came upon the realization she had been pushed into a room. Helena knew from then on out it was going to be a tough call.

Leon got done with the evaluations after about two hours or so. For the most part there were general questions and basic writing tests and basic responses to stimuli on the psychological level, but then came the new part Kent had implemented. Agents were to be shown catastrophic footage of B.O.W infested areas to see if it would trigger any sort of episode. Leon could remember hearing one man scream at the top of his lungs almost like an opera singer in one of the other rooms. Leon went through it with no problems, but he knew it was only because he had received help with his PTSD much earlier on and was able to control it better. The last part he hated was how a group of five top trained psychologists nitpicked at personal memories. Leon could remember almost slipping up a bit as they began to question him about his mother who had been murdered a long time ago when he was younger. He had no idea how they got a hold of that information, let alone how the higher ups allowed something so confidential to be randomly used as a means for testing.

Leon tried not to think about the test because it was all said and done. He was surprised to see Helena back in the hospital wing before him as he gently walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him warmly and he exchanged a similar look.

"How do you think you did?"

He asked politely as Helena began to roll the wheelchair down the hallway with Leon right by her side the entire time.

"I think I managed alright. There were a few times though I felt like I was going to snap, but I have a feeling I passed it. How about you?"

"Aside from the video footage and the five idiots trying to dig into my personal life, I did well."

Helena found herself laughing a bit at Leon's remark towards the psychologists. He smirked at her as they finally went back into her room. Leon gathered some of his things like his jacket and what not as the two of them got ready to leave yet again so he could take Helena home. It was a relatively quick process and in a little less than an hour later Helena found herself in a car Leon borrowed once in a while. Typically since he didn't live too far away he'd normally walk to the HQ if need be. Personally he never did like cars after Raccoon City and all the accidents and encounters he had while driving behind the wheel. It only took about thirty minutes or so and they arrived at the complex. Leon got out of the driver's side and came over to Helena's door and opened it up for her. He then bent down slightly and picked her up bridal style as he kicked the door to her side shut.

"Hey Leon aren't you going to set up the wheel chair?"

"No, I'll come back and get that later. I don't mind carrying you up."

Helena couldn't help but feel her heart slightly flutter being in his arms like this as they went inside the complex and entered the nearby elevator. On the way up it was quiet and Helena couldn't help but lay her head down on his chest. She could smell cologne on him and found herself staring up at Leon's face. Helena smirked a little bit catching his attention.

"What's so funny Miss Onslaught?"

"Don't be calling me that right now. It's just kind of cute, you're getting a goatee and a mustache all at once."

Leon shook his head and laughed a bit at her remark. He had been told on more than one occasion he looked good with some facial hair, but the truth of it was it bothered him sometimes.

"I'll have to get rid of it then. I can't have you laughing at me when I have to carry you."

Helena lightly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You should keep it for a while. It suits you."

"Maybe for your birthday I'll do that."

Helena was somewhat taken aback by his comment as she laughed and cocked an eyebrow.

"You call that a present?"

"It's the thought that counts right?"

Leon smirked as he replied back to her. They finally made it to the top floor and Leon exited out of the elevator and went straight over to his apartment. Helena managed to see that the rent sign for the place next door to him was still available. _God, it feels like I was just here yesterday helping him babysit those kids now here I am with broken legs and in Leon's arms, how did this manage to happen?…_she thought to herself as Leon managed to pull out the keys from one of his pockets and unlocked the door. He wasn't kidding earlier when he had told Helena the place was ransacked. Helena could see his face flush a little bit as he avoided stepping on clothes among other things. Leon took Helena into his bed room and gently lied her down and helped her get propped up. She found herself looking around a little bit then took notice of his eyes looking at hers.

"I'm going to go get the wheelchair and pick up a bit so it's not a hazard for you."

"Hey Leon, what about clothes? I don't have anything other than the garments the hospital gave me."

"Don't worry about that, Hunnigan gave me a spare key to your place. If you were going to be okay for a while I was going to stop by and get some of your belongings."

"I'll be fine. Just be here before the next two hours are up because I'll need that damn spinal tap again for my pain meds."

Leon lightly laughed at her comment and gently stroked the side of her cheek real quick. Helena looked up at Leon happily but then for some reason a pain of sadness overcame her. Leon looked at her concerned as tears began to find their way out of her eyes. Leon sat down on the bed and propped her up and held her close to his chest. His fingers played a little bit with her hair as she slowly spoke.

"Am I really back here? Are you alive?"

"Of course you are. Plus I'm holding you right now, what does that tell you? Helena, you're not back over there in the Middle East. Nothing's going to happen to you now."

"You almost died because of me. Sherry, Jake, Hakeem…Chris…everyone. I almost got everyone killed."

Helena could feel Leon lightly shake his head in disagreement as he started to gently pull away from her.

"Helena, everything bad that happened back there wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

It didn't seem to help though as Helena began to recall everything that had happened back at Spokovitch's facility. She even wondered when Leon was going to fill her in on what had happened afterwards with the gang and with Spokovitch. The only piece Leon told her was that Ada had slipped a disk into Helena's pocket that gave the agency more than enough data to track down the fifty plus terrorists he was in league with and many more. Helena's thoughts were soon put downwind as she noticed how close she was to Leon's face. His arms were still lightly wrapped around her and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Both of them could feel their hearts beat faster the longer they took their time to gaze. Leon took notice of his feelings and quickly got up and sighed. He headed for the door but then looked over at Helena with a smile.

"I'll be back soon. Call me if anything comes up."

"Alright."

With that Leon left and Helena was left beside herself. It was one of the most loneliest moments of her life.


	24. Chapter 24: Tension

**Phew! I am amazed I was able to get a chapter out with finals! The next two weeks are going to be a challenge for me so I humbly want to thank you all for giving me support and advice as I make my way through this crap. I enjoy reading your messages and your reviews greatly, it brings me great joy to see this especially after a long and stressful day. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out but I think there is only going to be three more left in BITTS and when springbreak comes up I am going to be releasing the sequel to YAINTGB hope that gets everyone excited! As always my darlings, enjoy!**

**Please if you can check out Poynton90's fanfic! **

Leon finished getting Helena's stuff and exited her apartment. As he traveled back to the car and started the ignition up, he felt strange. He was thinking about Helena a bit too much, actually more than how he should have at the moment. His heart raced and his mind became clouded and soon he was thinking about their kiss back in the Middle East. He hated this, and every moment of it. Leon felt odd that he was having these feelings attack him at the last second. He tried closing his eyes for a while to get the pictures out of his mind but as soon as he pictured Helena naked he jumped. This was something that he feared, and something that made him feel odd about her. Leon knew he loved her like she was family at this point, but he didn't like how all of a sudden he was lusting for her. Deep down he was scared of it. He checked the time real quick and realized he had at least another hour and a half to spare before returning back to the apartment and administering Helena's meds. Leon then thought about Ada and her offer from previously for a moment and pulled out his cell phone.

_Ada?_

There wasn't a single response for the next several minutes as Leon looked at the blue lit screen. His hand lightly jumped a bit as the phone vibrated and Ada began to reply back.

_I thought I told you I'd get back to you later._

_I need to see you now._

_Why the rush?_

_Please, I need to be with you._

_You're being impatient._

_Cut the crap Ada, I know you want me just as bad as I do you._

Leon was growing more and more frustrated as the texting continued for a bit. After some convincing, Ada finally gave him her location. He drove for at least ten minutes or so and arrived near the entrance to one of the hotels Ada and he would usually see one another. He saw her in the lobby as she waved the keys to the room at him once she took notice he was there. They both quietly went up a couple floors and entered the room and began kissing each other ferociously. In the middle of their kiss Leon slammed the door shut and pinned Ada to it. He could feel her smile underneath his lips as they picked up the intensity. Leon groaned a little bit as Ada began to bite and kiss at his neck while he stripped her clothes off. Ada tried to take things slower now, but Leon wouldn't have it at this point. She could tell that he really needed her now. They found themselves falling onto the floor with their arms wrapped around one another as Leon made the kiss much more intense. He then pinned Ada's hands to the floor as she grinned at him real quick before leaning up to bite his neck once more before he went back to kissing her .It didn't take long until they were both having sex with one another. It was carnal, it was lustful and sadly as their bodies were intertwined Leon was thinking about Helena the entire time.

They finished about an hour later and Leon was starting to put his clothes back on. Ada leaned up from the floor and gently kissed the side of his cheek. He looked down at her and could see she still had lust in her eyes for him. Leon lightly smiled before getting up and sitting on the bed for a moment trying to recover. He was still thinking about Helena, but it wasn't to the extent it had been earlier which relieved him a bit. Leon was overjoyed to be with Ada, but as he started to contemplate what had happened he had a little bit of regret. In the corner of his mind, he wished it was Helena he was sharing that with. Ada could see he was slightly sad and she looked at him concerned.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"No, I just got to be heading back to my place."

"Mind if I come over later? I could always use a round two."

Leon smirked at her and shook his head.

"As much as I would like that it can't happen. Helena is there and I'm taking care of her."

"Oh, I see."

As much as Ada tried to hide it, Leon could hear the disappointment in her voice. Ada got up and took a seat next to Leon as he tried to get her to look at him.

"You're upset by this."

"Maybe a little."

"That's not like you. You never were when it came to Angela."

Ada shrugged a bit.

"True, but you guys were officially a couple so I stayed out of it, until you came crawling back to me that is."

"Why do you not like Helena?"

Ada gently began to put her shirt back on and slip on her pants before giving Leon an explanation. She sighed a bit as she smirked at him coyly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I felt guilty for leaving her there with Spokovitch?"

Leon thought about it for a moment and recalled how he felt when he had heard the news from Ada that she had left Helena there defenseless. He studied Ada long and hard, trying to figure out what the answer would be. He hated how hard it was to read Ada sometimes.

"I don't know…"

That was all he could say as Ada climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist as they deepened it before breaking free. They looked at each other longingly before Ada got off of him.

"I got to get going anyway. I got a client who needs a few samples of T-Virus and I can't disappoint him."

"I really wish you would stop doing that…"

"A woman always needs a back up source. Until we see each other again, take of Helena and give her my best. I do hope she feels better."

Ada then took off before Leon could ask or even say anything else. He collapsed onto the bed with a thud and breathed in deeply as he rubbed his forehead for a bit. He thought about his feelings for Ada and how she made him feel wanted and he began to beat himself up inside for thinking of Helena during the time he and Ada had shared. Leon then sat back up on the bed and exited out of the room after getting his shoes back on. The drive home felt like forever as he was quietly beside himself thinking about things. When he parked the car he took out the wheelchair from the backseat and began to head up back to the apartment to go check up on Helena .When he got home and entered the apartment he began to pick up some of his clothes and other random things before going over to his room to check up on Helena. He found her there peacefully sleeping. Leon lightly smiled and came up to her and gently lifted her up. Helena's eyes began to stir as she took notice of him and yawned.

"Hey, you look tired did something happen?"

"No, aside from searching everywhere for your clothes back at your apartment."

Helena lightly let out a laugh as Leon propped her up more then took out a medicine vile from his pocket. Helena could feel her body lightly tense up knowing that he was going to have to use a shot to inject the pain killer into her spine. Helena gulped as Leon took out a shot in a bag he retrieved from the car earlier and took out the needle. After the fluid went inside of the shots container he lightly pulled up Helena's shirt and got ready to press it in.

"Ready?"

He said gently as Helena gave a nod. Leon tried his best to put it in gently but the pain seeped into her back and traveled throughout her body. Helena grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved her face into it groaning terribly. A few seconds later it was done and Leon sat the shot down by the small table near his side of the bed. He looked at Helena sadly as she lifted her face up.

"I'm sorry I have to hurt you like this."

"It's not your fault. I know this has to be done."

Leon nodded as silence filled the room for a bit until he began to speak again.

"Do you want to sleep in here while you recover? I got a futon out in the living room I can be in."

"No, I'd rather much take the futon. I'd like to be able to watch TV and do some other stuff. Besides this is your room and it already feels awkward enough being in here."

Leon lightly smirked a bit and shook his head.

"What you don't like my taste in furniture?"

Helena lightly smirked back to him as she crossed her arms.

"No, it's not that but personally,"

She gazed up and down around the place before her eyes focused back to him.

"You could clean it up a bit. It looks like a starving artist or a hoarder lives here."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you want anything to eat?"

Helena nodded slightly and Leon picked her up again and carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. After placing her down Leon went over to the kitchen area and started looking around the fridge. He lightly groaned when he realized some of his food was already gone.

"Hunnigan…"

He mumbled as he realized there was no food left. He had completely forgotten that before Helena and him took off to the Middle East that he was out of most of his leftovers. He remembered storing some personal snacks in there though and realized Hunnigan must have stolen whatever was left. Leon smacked his forehead lightly and looked over at Helena was puzzled by him.

"I'm out of food."

"There's always take out."

"True."

"You still owe me a burger and steak."

Leon smirked at her and shook his head as he came back over to her side and sat down in the couch.

"When you get better I'll take you out for it. I don't think it would be good right now to do that."

"How come?"

"I just want it to be nice considering all we've been through."

Helena lightly smiled.

"You're such a gentleman."

Leon lightly laughed a bit as he took a seat next to Helena and sighed a bit. He rubbed his eyes slightly with Helena taking notice. She could tell he looked exhausted as they fell silent for a bit. Leon pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call to get some food and after he hung up he took notice of Helena watching him with concern.

"Is something the matter?"

"You just seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Leon did have a lot. In fact he had much to say especially to her but he turned his thoughts to something else.

"Do you want me to fill you in on what happened to everybody?"

Sensing he really didn't want to share anything deep, Helena nodded. She was curious as to what had happened with Spokovitch and everyone else. Leon cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Chris, Sherry and everyone else managed to evacuate before a nuke wiped out everything including evidence against Spokovitch. The BSAA lost over five hundred troops in a single day. During the time me and you were in the hospital, the government tried to take custody of Jake and Sherry but failed to do so. Since Sherry has established an independent base no one can touch her. The two of them went to another hospital facility to get treated. Jake's got a couple of fractures and Sherry's whole left arm is wounded. Chris has been on protective detail for them so that nobody can get their hands on them until they return to Europe. Hakeem is under Jake and Sherry's care now. They are going to foster him until they can find some relatives with no ties to Spokovitch. Half of the prisoners survived and are being watched by the CIA until they get cleared to leave."

"That sounds good. What about Spokovitch though and the government? We were supposed to bring him into custody…"

"Well, like I told you way earlier they found that disc on you and were able to get a hold of the other terrorists he had been doing trades with. Also we now have a league on some members of the Family so it will be easier to hopefully arrest them one of these days. I got suspended though for negligence and for bringing you and Tucker into the mess."

Helena looked at Leon with a surprised look.

"You can't be serious."

Leon lightly nodded and smiled at her.

"I am but the way I see it things are going to work out. I'll be able to help you during this time."

Helena leaned back in the couch and propped her head up against the cushion. She momentarily stared up at the ceiling thinking of things to say. She was truly happy the whole thing in the Middle East was over, and was sincerely happy Leon decided to take her in. Helena couldn't help but feel sad though as she thought about some of the prisoners who were left behind. She could still remember the ferocity in the Juggernaut's eyes as it pounced on Leon, she could remember the Nemesis and its bellowing roar, she could remember the feeling of dread seeing Spokovitch mutate and turn into the monster he was deep down. Helena shut her eyes and tried to think of happier moments and times but to no avail. Leon took notice and gently shook her a bit, taking her aback. They looked at each other sadly for a moment or so before she began to speak.

"I'll be fine Leon don't worry."

He lightly nodded his head and could see her body was shaking a bit. Leon remembered back to when he used to get tremors before he was to fall into an episode. The only thing that would calm him down would be getting his mind to think of other things or other missions to attend to. He didn't feel like this was going to help out Helena though. Leon gently placed his hand over hers and tried his best to look better for her. Helena looked at him with wonder and began to speak up once again.

"Something with Ada came up didn't it?"

As much as Leon didn't want to admit it to her or to him, there was something wrong in that department. He briefly took his hand off of hers and stared up at the wall as he began to explain.

"I'm feeling very conflicted about things."

"Why is that?"

"It's too long to explain and I'm sorry I just don't feel like sharing all the details but yeah, to answer your question Ada and I are alright. Well, not the best but alright. I don't like how she left you there in the hands of Spokovitch like that."

Helena looked at her lap sadly as she could hear the sorrow in his voice. She recalled the smell of Ivan's putrid breath stinging the back of her neck. At this point even though Helena was still pretty ticked off about what Ada had done to her, Helena came to acknowledge that without her help none of the other terrorists associated with Spokovitch would have been caught. None of Leon's or her work would have made the cut for what the BSAA and government wanted. As much as Helena wanted Leon to like her in the sense she did, and despite Ada's shortcomings she was genuinely sorry for him.

"I hope things work out for you both. Leon I've learned to forgive and forget. At this point with all that you have told me about her, I know she had to do what was necessary to keep her skin intact. I'm happy she let Jake and Sherry know my location. If she didn't do that then I'd probably be saying different but the bottom line is I think she was just trying to help in her own way. You two have a long history and deserve each other, don't let something like that cause a wedge between you both."

Leon looked in Helena's eyes as she tried to hide the pain of her words. The words stung her hard knowing full well she was in a way giving up on him. Little did she know her words also stung Leon as well. He just smiled at her the best he could and calmly replied back to her.

"Thank you for being one of the few who understands me."

"Anytime."

Helena glanced around the floor of the living room and noticed a couple of cords leading up to an XBox. She smiled and tugged at Leon for a moment ushering him to look over at the console.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded and went over to pick up the remotes as he gestured to her.

"Do you play?"

"Of course. I didn't think you did, you just don't seem the type."

Leon smirked a little bit as he brought the remotes over to the couch and turned on the system. He then randomly selected a game and placed it inside of the console and headed back to the couch and sat next to Helena.

"I typically play with Chris when we comes to hang out on the occasion. What kind of games do you like?"

"Anything that packs a punch."

She smiled as she picked up one of the remotes as Leon grabbed the second remote.

"My kind of woman."

Helena glanced up at him and smiled a bit as she rolled her eyes at him. Despite feeling trapped within her own body and feeling like in the corner of her mind she wouldn't be able to walk, being with Leon who seemed more like her best friend now comforted her. They played until the take out was delivered and spent the rest of the evening talking and playing more. There didn't seem to be anymore worries between the two of them, they were home and together.


	25. Chapter 25: Illness

**Whooooooo! Alright so far so good in the finals! I still got an A in geology so even if I happen to screw up bad on this test I had today I'll still pass the class! I got another few more coming up then this will all be over thank the heavens! Really and truly thank you all for continuing to message me and talk. I love getting to know you all and love the support. Keep the messages and review coming! It's been a big confidence booster for me. Oh, and a huge thanks to those of you who have been spreading my fanfics all over tumblr, facebook and many others. I got over 10,000+ views on YAINTGB and approaching 5,000+ on this one! Thank you for promoting! It's been great!**

**Also while I am writing the sequel to YAINTGB I am more than willing to do collaboration pieces with any of you. I have to keep it at a minimum of two though in order to make it work for now. But if any of you were interested in doing something like what me and Poynton90 are doing don't hesitate! I'd be more than happy to work with some of my peeps on here on some marvelous fanfics! If you also wish for me to critique or give feedback on your own fanfics, do not hesitate either! I love helping others and exchanging ideas and what not!**

**As always, relax, sit back, and enjoy! TECHNOGECKO OUT!**

Two months had quickly come and gone. Helena was already making sufficient progress with her legs and was even able to walk a little ways around Leon's apartment with no hassle. She still needed Leon to support her though every now and again when her legs would give out. Helena felt somewhat disappointed because he had lost a lot of muscle mass in her legs. They looked like sticks practically by the end of the first month when she got to take off her casting. She tried some body building here and there to build up her strength again. It was going to be a long time though due to the heavy loss of muscle mass but she was determined to be in top shape once again. Helena didn't look like a skeleton minus her legs and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was a bit self conscious .Despite the short comings of her body not being as strong, Helena was happy to finally help Leon out around the apartment. Now and then when he went on some side missions she'd help pick up here and there and even to an extent filed paperwork for him when he was too tired. There were some nights she felt like a domestic house wife which sort of ticked her off, but she was happy to lend a hand since Leon did so much for her. The best part about being with him was she was able to better control her PTSD episodes in such a short amount of time. Also by the end of the two months their relationship was a good full blown platonic friendship. It still pained Helena to know he was still seeing Ada, but she knew this was probably going to be the best she would get to becoming close to Leon. Even though she couldn't be there for him in a romantic sense, she vowed to be there when he needed emotional support much like he has done with her.

Helena managed to go get a drink from the kitchen before gently collapsing onto the couch. She had Leon's laptop out and was going to check her email. As Helena was clicking through she realized Leon forgot to sign out of his. Helena glanced around real quick and couldn't help but want to sneak a peek at some of his stuff. She smirked a bit as she looked through his email. Though she knew this was wrong he did a similar thing to her account last week and she wanted to get back at him. The two of them played like this with one another always trying to find dirt. Helena looked through the junk mail and didn't see anything interesting until she came upon a message from Chris.

**Hey-**

**Jake and Sherry went back to Europe about a week ago. They seem to be doing fine, anyhow hope to see you at the next meeting I think you did pretty well. Oh, and by the way check this link out…don't tell Jill I sent this to you. Tell Helena I hope she is feeling better! It's great to know she's walking again!**

**Cheers**

**Chris**

Out of curiosity Helena clicked the attached file Chris had told Leon to check out. Helena was quickly taken aback seeing that it was a naked chick. Inadvertently when she tried to click out of it, she accidentally came across a document with porn inside of it. Helena's face flushed as she closed the laptop real quick and turned off the power button.

"I had no idea Leon was into that…and threesomes for that matter. Typical males…"

Helena said to herself as she turned the power back on and logged back in. This time she made sure to go onto her profile. Helena then saw a message from Hunnigan and she immediately clicked on it. Helena slowly began to read the email which contained the results of her evaluation.

**Name: Agent Helena M. Harper**

**ID: 00997**

**Gender: F**

**Occupation: CIA/D.O.S**

**Status: FAILED**

**Subject is seen to respond strongly to video stimuli. While no PTSD episode occurred it was quite noticeable had the subject been put through more strenuous testing it would have triggered one. Subject also seems to be still too emotionally involved with the death of her sister, and cannot concentrate on basic training. Subject is known for being emotionally involved too much during the exercises leaving her to be a liability. Due to this, we carefully recommend that Agent Harper be suspended until she gets further treatment for her PTSD and a re-evaluation shall take place within a year or so if she continues to show progress by her assigned therapist.**

**Doctor in Residence: James Kwan P.H.D**

**Contact Information: Will be emailed to Agent Harper shortly**

**Job Status: SUSPENDED-NO PAY**

**Helena—**

**I am so sorry that this didn't work out…I'm letting you know that Dr. Kwan is a good therapist and I am sure you are going to be able to get through this tough time. I know it seems like a lot considering what you have just been through recently, but please hang in there. I should let you know there is a desk job available here if you want it. Kent may have suspended you, but you are more than welcome to help around the office until you can come back to duty.**

**Hunnigan**

Helena could feel her heart sink as she read the evaluation over again trying to take the news in. She breathed in deeply and could feel her lips lightly tremble. Before she could even begin to even yell or hit the computer out of frustration she heard Leon come in through the door. He was carrying a bag of groceries and his jacket. He smiled at her as he tossed the keys aside and shut the door as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey did you have a nice day?"

Helena slightly gulped a bit before responding.

"Yeah I did. How about you?"

"It went alright. All I did was paperwork pretty much on Spokovitch, and gave blood to Sherry's B.O.W defense and research team. I guess I am teeming with antibodies to the Plagas despite being nearly killed by one. They are going to use my blood sample along with many others who survived a Plagas infection to counter attack the Plaga bullets. I guess back there in Europe and in the Middle East those things are popular to use now thanks to Ivan. So everyone's trying to attack it before it gets out of hand."

Leon went over to the couch and could see her hand shake a bit. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Helena sincerely.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I need a bath that's all."

"I can go get the water ready for you and—"

"No, I'd rather do it myself."

"O-okay…"

Leon watched as Helena gently propped herself up and got onto her feet. She gently limped to the bathroom and shut the door. Leon could see that the laptop was open and he came over to the couch and took a seat as he grabbed it. He carefully began to read over the email that was displayed. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. The news really didn't shock him to an extent but he couldn't believe she was put on suspension. Leon's fists lightly clenched he couldn't believe the agency was doing this to her especially after all she had done to set things right. Leon opened up his eyes and glanced around a bit more at the information until he heard a thud in the bathroom. He quickly pushed the lap top aside and got up to go check up on Helena. He knocked a few times lightly before speaking.

"Lena are you okay?"

There was no response. Leon then pressed his ear to the door and could hear the water run down and splash the tub but no trace of Helena was heard of. He concentrated more carefully and could hear her sobbing. Leon gently cracked the door open and found her lying on the ground and saw some things that fell off the bathroom counter. He glanced up and down at her noticing her left leg was bleeding. Leon knelt down and came to her side and noticed it was cut by one of the razors to his shaving kit. He quickly got a towel and started putting pressure onto it as Helena began to speak.

"I fell down and I tried gripping the counter then everything fell on me when my legs gave out."

"Shh, don't worry about it. I'm just concerned for you right now, not the stuff. Let's get your leg cleaned up alright?"

Leon then dropped the toilet seat down and picked up Helena and gently placed her onto it so he could examine her legs better. He kept on wiping off the blood and took notice of the sadness in her eyes. For the last two months Leon could see that she was making excellent progress and that her PTSD was going down. Not to mention she seemed livelier around him. It broke him to see her go back to square one just because Kent basically signed away her life for the time being.

"No matter what happens I'm still going to stick with you until this is all over."

"Leon c'mon let's be real here there isn't much you can do for me in regards to this. I'm almost done healing. You need to be able to get back to your job after all is said and done. I don't want to be a hindrance."

"We're going to get through this. One way or another it will happen. Just because your legs are healing up doesn't mean I am going to abandon you especially not after something like this. Helena, you're never a hindrance in my eyes."

Helena lightly wiped away her face a bit and watched he continued to clean her wound up. She lightly hissed at the contact from the cloth that seeped up the blood. She then focused her attention back onto Leon and observed him for a while.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You hurt yourself so logically I am trying to help."

"No, I mean why are you going through all this just to help me out? Taking me in, helping me out, now you're going to be helping me cope with a job loss… you're doing too much Leon."

Leon stopped momentarily and looked up at her smiling.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Helena found herself nodding in a mutual agreement with him. They looked at each other for a moment then Leon got back to cleaning up her wound.

"I'd expect you to do the same thing for me."

Helena looked around the bathroom for a bit as Leon bandaged up her leg then shut the bath water off. Their eyes met each other's yet again. Helena could tell he looked like he had something to say, but couldn't find the words at the moment. Leon could feel some tension building up in this throat the longer he looked at her. He got ready to leave the bathroom but soon was stopped as he started to turn the knob.

"I need to ask you something."

Leon real quick turned and faced her.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

Helena shook her head lightly and worked up the courage. She had been meaning to ask him this for a long time now. For some reason out of all places and timings, she felt somehow this was right.

"Why did you kiss me back in the Middle East?"

Leon found himself freezing as the words escaped from Helena's mouth. She looked at him waiting for an answer, an answer he wasn't sure of. He thought back to it and sighed a bit as he glanced away from Helena. Her gaze was too powerful over him right now.

"I—I honestly don't know."

"Is that the truth or is there something going on?"

Leon found his eyes inching away to meet up at her gaze once more. He could feel his blood turn a bit cold as she looked at him sadly.

"What brought this up?"

Helena looked away from a bit momentarily and stared at the water in the tub.

"I'm sorry; it's just been bothering me. I just wondered if it maybe had to do with why you are going through the trouble of helping me out so much."

Leon found himself turning his full attention to her now. He was determined what to say; even it was going to be hard for him in that moment where he felt weak.

"Helena, I love you as a friend. That I'm sure of and I have a feeling it's the same thing for you. What happened in the Middle East was an impulsive thing. I really don't know what came over me. I think that the adrenaline and the shock from the plane accompanied by our closeness made me do that. I didn't mean to give you any sort of impression. I'm sorry it's been bothering you for this long. I should have answered this a long time ago."

"Thanks for clearing that up finally. I don't want you to get the wrong idea that I want you in that sense. I just needed to know."

Throughout this entire discussion the two of them felt heartbroken. There was so much either of them wanted to say but knew due to the circumstances it wouldn't work out. Helena deep down wasn't sure about having a relationship with anyone let alone Leon now due to her PTSD and Leon yearned for her but still would always still carry a torch for Ada. At this point though, as they could feel the tension between them rise in the bathroom in the back of their minds they were thinking the same thing: _say something, say anything…let me know…give me some sort of sign. _Nothing escaped their mouths, and little by little they both grew away from it but at the same time there was a slight bit of lust brewing inside of them as they looked at one another. Helena gently propped herself up from the seat and stood up, wobbling a little bit as she got ready to move to the tub, hoping that Leon at this point would take the hint and go. Leon could find his lips slowly starting to move.

"For what it's worth, I really think you're quite beautiful."

Helena stopped before she was going to place her leg into the tub and looked directly at him. She could feel her skin tingle at his words and her face flushed somewhat. She didn't realize it but she was standing for too long and her left leg gave out. Before she hit the floor Leon came over and caught her. As he helped her back up they didn't once break eye contact.

"Thanks."

She lightly whispered to him. Leon held her for a bit and found himself whispering back.

"You're welcome."

Slowly they could feel their faces inch closer to each other. Helena could feel Leon's breath on her face as they continued to get more and more in contact. Their eyes closed and their lips slowly pulled apart.

"Helena…"

"Y-yeah…?"

The bottoms of their lips lightly touched and before either of them could full blown kiss, Leon jolted back as he heard his cell phone going off. They quickly looked away from one another as Leon continued to hear the beeping from the other room. Helena found herself staring back at the tub, her eyes were flushed as well as her face.

"You better answer that."

Leon desperately wanted to ignore the call and just grab Helena and pull her close to him and kiss her with every fiber in his body. He could see though that now she wasn't willing and was even pulling herself back.

"Yeah, I bet its Chris or Hunnigan. Enjoy your bath."

Leon quickly exited out of the bathroom and lean up against the door as he shut it. He lightly tapped his head against the wooden surface. _Enough already…it just can't happen. _He then went over to the table to pick up the phone, and as he was doing this Helena found herself sinking into the bathtub as he heart continued to race. She then sadly looked at over at the door and then back to her legs. She was getting tired of the mixed messages, but she knew deep down though it wouldn't do any good confronting Leon again about his feelings for her. She then took a deep breath and submerged herself in the water trying to relax and bring her thoughts back to center.

After an hour or so Helena got out of the tub and put her old clothes back on since she had forgotten to bring new ones into the bathroom with her before the bath. Helena breathed lightly as she missed being at her own place. She really liked Leon's apartment though, and it was way better than the tattered little cell block she called a home. It wasn't the same, and she could remember visiting it last month and feeling like she didn't belong there anymore. There was no way though she could afford to live here, and with what happened earlier between her and Leon, Helena knew for certain at some point she would need her own space again to avoid these troublesome feelings that stirred inside of her. As she exited out of the bathroom she began to call him out.

"Leon?"

Helena looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. Helena slowly marched herself into the kitchen and couldn't find him there either. She found a piece of paper on the kitchen table and picked it up.

**_Something came up with Chris and I went to go take care of it. I'll be back later, call me if you need anything. Don't hesitate. I'll be back home in about a few hours. Don't worry about dinner I'll have it covered._**

Helena could feel herself smile as she took in his handwriting. She then limped over to the couch and opened up the laptop once more to take a look at the loathsome message about her suspension. Helena gently closed her eyes and took it all in once more, this time though she didn't feel as bad. Despite everything that has happened to her and despite her life now being tossed around for fun by her own government, Helena knew she had one person at least who cared enough about her even if he didn't show it in the way she wanted. As she waited for Leon to return, Helena turned on the TV and began watching some random shows. Deep down she missed him already, and felt like she was trapped. There would be no way they could be together even if she tried. Over the last couple of months she took notice of the times Leon would sneak off to go see Ada and it normally didn't bother her but after earlier, she began to slightly fall apart inside. Though they were not in a relationship and therefore this didn't constitute as cheating, Helena felt like somehow her relationship to Leon had been breached .Now and again she would glance back at the letter and she could feel small droplets fall from her eyes. A part of her had a feeling he was going to see Chris but then go off to see Ada. Helena crouched herself up into a ball the best she could and silently let everything out.


	26. Chapter 26: Contemplation

**Alright guys, one more chapter after this and it's over! Keep up the messages and reviews, I sincerely hope everyone is doing good! So sorry if I haven't gotten back to some of you, I've been on and off on the computer as of late because of studying. I'll be sure to get back to you though when I can! Thank you and enjoy!**

Leon and Chris got out of another meeting of AA and decided to walk around a bit before the two of them were going to return home. For the last two months every Friday Leon had been going with Chris to them after Jill said he should try to get some help. He had to acknowledge that it was getting a bit out of hand. Leon could recall several months before the China incident how Chris found him in a drunken rage and he nearly tried to kill him after assuming Chris was a B.O.W. it wasn't his best night, nor did he forgive himself for it despite Chris saying it was no big deal. The two walked over to a nearby lamp post and breathed in the cool scent of the night. Chris then pulled out a cigarette and offered Leon one which he kindly rejected by waving his hand away. They both stood there in silence for a bit as Chris lightly puffed at it.

"I didn't know that you still smoke."

Leon said as he could see Chris blowing out the putrid fog. Chris looked over at him and took another puff before speaking.

"Yeah I do. I don't do it often however. It's a once a month kind of thing. What got you to quit cold turkey?"

"Luck."

Leon said as they both laughed a bit from his remark. Chris leaned up against the post while Leon took a seat in a bench nearby.

"So have the meetings been helping you out any?"

Chris stated as Leon crossed his legs and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Somewhat. I'm not really keen on this kind of stuff you know."

"I hear you, but I'm telling you when you got someone like Jill telling you get help you'll take it no questions asked. You learn to enjoy the experience."

"Seems like she has you on a leash."

Chris lightly smirked and inhaled the cigarette one more time before putting it out on the ground.

"In a way I kind of like it. She keeps me grounded which is exactly what the meetings have taught me otherwise I get into my episodes. I don't know what I would do without Jill. When I thought she took Wesker to her death, I nearly lost all hope for anything. It was so hard to go to Africa and complete my mission there without her by my side. Oh yeah by the way, she wanted me to tell you that she was hoping that you're doing alright."

"Tell her thanks for the sympathy."

Chris nodded as did Leon to one another before looking around at the sky. The city lights were vibrant as ever and the wind picked up a little bit blowing a piece of paper along the concrete side walk. Leon looked up at the sky and could see stars. He recalled going to one of the abandoned houses near the edge of the city to go up to the rooftops and look at them when he was feeling stressed. He started to feel calmer as he kept on looking, capturing Chris's attention.

"Is there anything going on with you as of late?"

Leon snapped out of his trance and turned his attention towards Chris.

"Such as?"

"Like things with Helena and all. You never talk about it much at the meetings. Has everything been alright with you two?"

Leon leaned his head back onto the bench and looked back up at the sky again sighing deeply. He really didn't know how to answer that. His feelings in regards to her at the moment felt twisted. Deep down he felt guilty for trying to kiss her again, but at the same time he couldn't help but enjoy what was going on. Leon shook his head and once again breathed in deeply trying to get the images out of his head.

"It's been fine. She's making a speedy recovery and I think she is going to be alright."

Chris lightly cocked an eyebrow as he could sense the frustration that was radiating from Leon's body language.

"You seem really tense when I asked you that."

"Now's not the time to play cops."

"Hmph, fair enough I guess. What's your deal with her?"

Leon gave Chris a questionable look before beginning to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is your deal with Helena? You're like a love sick puppy, always catering to her, always and there for her when she needs it. The both of you are like two peas in a pod."

Leon didn't like where the conversation was going and focused his attention elsewhere. It was his only means of escape from Chris's question. Chris studied Leon for a moment and his eyes lightly widened as he started to connect the dots. He had a feeling his assumptions were true as he could read Leon's body language clear as day when he mentioned Helena.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

For some reason Leon had a flashback to when Helena spoke those very same words that escaped from Chris's mouth back at China. He looked down at his feet and got up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

Chris lightly hollered as Leon shoved his hands in his pockets and began to disappear into the night.

"I'm going home. I'll call you later sometime man."

"Alright, don't hurt yourself."

Leon walked around the city and decided to go into the park. He walked about fifteen minutes or so until he made it to the entrance. He carefully began to loosen up a bit and began to walk slower not feeling the need to rush. The bitter wind hit him lightly as he tensed up from the cold. Leon then went over to a nearby tree and took a seat near it. He leaned his body up against it and stared up at the sky again, contemplating things. After some time of looking up at the stars glimmering in the moon light he pulled out a small sketch pad he kept in his pocket along with a miniature pencil and began sketching. It had been a long time since he had done this, but he felt more relaxed as he started to get into it. Leon almost had a photographic memory of certain facial features in people, it was a valuable skill he had since he could remember and it proved useful when he had to identify people. It was also useful when he took a police sketch artist course before he was to work for the Raccoon City Police Department. He could remember his dad telling him that he inherited that trait from his grandfather, in a way thinking of his dad in the corner of his head brought him some peace. Sometimes Leon would wonder if he would have been proud of him now, and he even wondered if his mother would have been before her untimely death.

By the time he was done sketching, Leon had realized he had drawn her eyes. The same eyes that captivated him when he first gazed upon her in Tall Oaks. The same eyes that drew him to her and had little by little smitten him. Despite the night being thick with darkness, Leon could still see Helena's eyes gazing up at him. This was his only way of having her or the only way he would allow himself to have her by him in this manner. He quickly put the sketch book back into his pocket as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Leon kept silent as the steps drew closer to his location. The figure placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"How did I know I'd find you here?"

Ada said as she emerged to see him. Leon looked up at her with a half smile and bowed his head yet again.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people."

"When do I take others feelings into consideration especially on a night like this?"

Leon lightly smirked a bit and rose up slowly from the tree. He looked at Ada's face and gazed upon her body as she did the same thing. Leon could feel her arms slip around his neck as she pulled him into a long kiss. He gently tugged away though and she looked at him surprised.

"I don't think tonight is going to be a good time for this, Ada."

"This isn't right. You're never like this."

Leon backed up from her a little bit and his face turned a bit sad. She crossed her arms and looked as if she was concerned for him yet demanded an answer.

"I haven't been feeling well."

"You lie."

"You never miss a thing do you?"

The wind fell silent and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes, each one trying to hide their emotions from the other. Leon hadn't felt this way with Ada since Raccoon City. In a sense, it brought back more troublesome feelings of the past. Ada broke the long and silent contact by pacing around him as he stood there looking straight ahead. His body never once tensed up upon being somewhat ambushed by her. Ada then stopped and looked in the opposite of his gaze.

"You've been like this the last few times we've met. I know you; I can read what lurks in the back of your mind Kennedy. I don't get why after all this time we've been together you'd be trying to hide from me."

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I just haven't been myself as of late."

"It's Helena isn't it?"

Leon closed his eyes and he could feel his fist lightly clench at her words as they stung him.

"No…"

"Yet another lie."

"Ada, I don't have time for this. You have nothing to fret about."

"I just want the truth."

Leon lightly turned his head to look behind him. He could see Ada's black hair glow in the moon light as her posture remained firm and committed.

"I do as well, but you never seem to give that to me either. I guess we're even."

Leon tucked his hands into his pockets once more and began to walk off. Ada turned and faced the direction he was wandering off to.

"Where are you going? Trying to hide?"

Leon stopped momentarily and could feel the wind pick up and brush through his hair.

"I'm going home."

"I won't be seeing you again for a long while cause of a new job. You better take advantage of this while you still can."

"Not tonight…"

He then kept on walking taking each step lightly. Though Leon and Ada had never had a full blown fight before, they would have fights not with their words or their tone but with their bodies. Each one trying to dominate the other to make that said person give in to their will. It was a psychological thing, and something they only used on each other. Neither Leon nor Ada for that matter ever used this upon anybody else. He knew he was going to lose if he kept it going, and decided the best thing would be to return home and to forget about her and to disregard his feelings for Helena. He found it easier as he exited the park and began the long journey home.

Leon took out his keys and opened up the door to the apartment and stepped inside. The lights were out minus the TV and laptop. He found Helena sleeping on the couch peacefully with her hair falling through her face. Leon quietly went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and grabbed some ice tea that Helena made a few days prior. After he made himself a glass he went over to the couch and gently sat the drink near the coffee table as he took a seat next to her. Leon gently tried shaking her a little bit only to be surprised as she jumped at him with her eyes wide and her lips forming a huge grin.

"Since when do you look a porn?"

"What?"

Leon was suddenly taken aback and his face lightly flushed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the laptop and the screen was covered with his collections. Leon's face turned brighter as his cheeks were tinted red. Had there been any light in the room, he would have been as red as a tomato. Helena crossed her arms and smirked.

"You're terrible Leon. I found this email from Chris and all; I didn't know you had a thing for threesomes. You're sick dude."

"I'm only human…"

"Lame excuse."

Leon's mouth somewhat gaped and he playfully glared back at her. He then crossed his arms firmly.

"Oh really? Like you're so innocent yourself."

"I'm not the one who got busted with this."

"Don't play cute Helena you're just as a guilty."

Helena lightly glared at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't look at such filth."

Leon then smirked and gently grabbed the laptop and showed her the history.

"A week ago to this day, there were a couple of sites active. I know for a fact I wasn't the one looking at these at around 6:00 in the morning cause I wasn't here. Thereby since you are the only one living in this apartment, it was you."

Helena could feel her face flush with not only embarrassment but with anger. Leon then deleted the history and looked at Helena, fully smirking and taking pride in the fact that he got her.

"Rule number one if you are trying to hide porn from someone, always delete the history when you're done."

"You would know this how?"

Leon smirked yet again and shut the laptop down.

"Since high school. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Helena rolled her eyes and glared at him as she could feel a smile come across her face.

"I thought they didn't have computers back in the Stone Age known as the 80s."

Leon glared at Helena but never had let go of his smile from before.

"Once again, I'm not that old."

"And once again, the debate still continues."

They both laughed a bit and fell silent. Helena then perked up a little bit and looked at Leon warmly.

"Well, it may be late at night and all but do you want to do something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe eating something, watch a movie, maybe even play a board game."

Leon shook his head lightly and crossed his legs as he stretched them out onto the coffee table.

"Sounds good to me."

Helena glared upon seeing some mud fall onto the table. Leon turned and looked at her a bit surprised.

"Get your dirty shoes off of the table!"

"It's my table, since when do you care?"

"Since I've been living here for two months and I put my food among other things onto it."

Leon threw his hands in the air and smirked.

"Fine Miss Onslaught have it your way."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I do what I want."

Helena made a fist and lightly punched him on the shoulder. Leon jumped a little bit and looked at her warmly. He then sighed and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Leon went to the kitchen and began to take out some food.

"Making dinner unless you want to starve."

"Hell no!"

The rest of the night between the two of them went well. Despite all of the bad in their lives, and despite the conflicting feelings Leon and Helena had towards one another, in the end as they began to slowly fall asleep, they knew at least their friendship would remain intact no matter what could happen.


	27. Chapter 27: Friendship

**Well folks, this is it...the sweet ending but don't worry there is more to come as I'm not finished with these two just might be more Helena X Leon stuff still out there within the grasps of my mind that is just dying to come out. I'm not going to start uploading the sequel until my break, so I hope you all understand. I may or may not post the first chapter up on here already just to get everyone excited. We'll just have to see what happens.**

**I wanted to take a moment to answer a question: many people have been asking me what pairing I support in RE and honestly I don't really have a preference. I have been writing this fanfic or continuing for that matter because of the many messages of support I have been getting. I honestly don't think I would have prolonged YAINTGB had it not been for the encouragement because the truth is folks, writing this fanfic was a bet between me and a friend who said I wouldn't have the ability to put the two together. There are also some people who have left some comments saying that there is no way Helena and Leon could be together because of age, chemistry, hate the pairing etc. The way I see it, anything is possible especially for people who ship characters. To me its all fun and games, who is to say such and such wouldn't look good with so and so? That's the beauty of fandom and the beauty of fanfiction, you can make the impossible possible. There is no need for bashing.**

**Well guys, thank you so much for continuing to read. I have probably overused that a lot but man I am telling you its such an honor to be getting all of this support. I'd like to mention feel free to leave me suggestions at any time. I specifically put that on my profile page in the first place because honestly, all writers could use some room for improvement. Until next time, enjoy!**

**PS. Don't forget if you haven't got the chance to see Poynton90s fanfic!**

Helena and Leon took a seat at the nearby restaurant that was a few blocks away from their apartments. After another couple of months, Helena was back on her feet alive as ever minus not having her job. She had been periodically attending her therapy sessions though she'd normally leave them half way. Even though Dr. Kwan was a nice man, she felt intimidated by therapists and she also felt like he was trying to poke too much into her personal life. Leon from time to time suggested that she should give him a chance, but Helena being stubborn about the issue never took a hint. Helena's PTSD was getting worse on and off, and she quickly took Leon's offer to move in next door. Helena figured he could keep her grounded and provide her with more stability since he was her only friend. Besides after an episode weeks prior, she had been threatened to be kicked out of her original place anyway. It took her a long time to get adjusted to the massive scale of the apartment and of course the price that comes with it. Leon didn't tell her, but he paid for at least a couple months worth of the rent just to help her with moving. She scolded him still for it from time to time, but he constantly insisted it was alright. Helena liked her independence and of course paying for her own things constituted to being a part of that.

Despite the short comings and the events from the Middle East, Helena felt a bit happier with her current situation. Her rage in regards to her job being off the hook was still fresh in her mind along with Deborah's death, but being able to spend the holidays with Leon made up for it. Normally it would have been her and Deborah having the place all to themselves and reminiscing so it felt awkward not seeing her sister come into the apartment bursting with joy on Christmas after making the long trek from college over to Helena's place. Helena remembered being curled up in her couch watching some home videos of Christmas time with her and her sister when the two were little. The entire time she cried. It was only when Leon invited her over to celebrate with him that Helena felt like she could handle not having Deborah by her side. Though they didn't have any gifts for one another, having each other nearby was the best thing that could have happened to them especially on lonely days such as the holidays. Being agents, the two of them never really got to celebrate much of anything nor would they really want to after coming back from such haunting missions.

Helena found herself sipping some coffee as Leon and she waited for their meals. Finally after all this time he was finally buying her the three hamburgers and steak he had offered back in the Middle East. Leon started to think back to the last few months and felt overwhelmed by all the change. Of course he was happy Helena moved next door to him, but it was somewhat odd having each other constantly over at the others place. They had a pretty good friendship and their troubles in regards to their feelings for one another seemed to cease. Leon had a lot of time to think things through, and sure enough he came to the conclusion that the whole thing was just lust. What bothered him still though was that Helena was always in the back of his mind when he was with Ada. He desperately wanted that to go away, but couldn't shake it. Leon quickly brushed his thoughts to the side and began to eat after having their meals come to them. Helena was chewing down on the steak faster than he could keep up with in his eyes. He lightly shook his head and smirked.

"You shouldn't eat so fast you might give yourself a premature heart attack."

Helena looked up at him and playfully glared as she continued to chew on the tender meat.

"Like you never eat fast. When I made dinner the other night you practically had fifths on it."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Helena lightly stretched her arm across the table and smacked Leon on the cheek lightly as he lightly laughed to himself. Helena then took her fork which was in her right hand and pointed it at him with a threatening look.

"I'll stab you with this Kennedy."

"Like no one else has tried that on me."

"Well I'll be the one to succeed."

Leon playfully grabbed Helena's plate away from her as she gasped when he stole a piece. She quickly brought the plate back to herself and glared at him more intensely as he was enjoying the flavor of the meat.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"If you keep on being mean to me I'll take the rest of that."

"You said it was my steak though!"

Leon swallowed.

"I paid for it."

Helena rolled her eyes and continued to enjoy her meal. Leon was getting ready to now finally eat his food until his phone started to ring. He took in a long sigh as Helena smiled up at him knowing full well he was annoyed. Helena almost felt bad for him, it seemed like whenever Leon got any sort of personal time to enjoy himself the phone would be going off constantly. After her legs were healed up he took on a lot of side missions and was always on the go. It was annoying to hear his cell phone go off all the time.

"Are you going to get that?"

"Like I have much of a choice…"

Leon smirked at her and picked up the phone.

"Leon here. Oh, Hunnigan…yeah sorry me and Helena are having lunch right now can't this wait? Hunnigan I never buy you lunch because you eat everything else in my apartment when I'm not looking. Oh that hurt your feelings? Kiss my ass…ugh, fine."

Leon got up from his seat and looked at Helena with an apologetic look. Helena found herself lightly laughing a bit from the conversation as he rose up.

"I got to take this outside."

Helena nodded and took another sip of her coffee before going back to eating another piece of the steak.

"Go for it, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Leon nodded at her and went outside. He glanced around a bit before returning back to the conversation Hunnigan and him were continuing to have.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, Kent is going to need you to do some protective detail for him since he is going to a summit meeting in Europe in regards to new B.O.W laws they are trying to get the Middle East to pass. You'll probably be gone for the next four weeks or so given the hostility of the situation, don't worry you don't have to leave until after New Years for this one."

"He should be thankful he gets anything like that."

Hunnigan lightly sighed and began to speak.

"Yeah, I hear you. Leon I don't like the guy either but what choice do we have? We don't have any dirt on him at all. He's just an ass through and through. Also besides for being Kent's body guard I managed to get enough funding to the SURGE team to come to life. It's going to combine the best of what the government has and the BSAA's strength to counter attack B.O.W's and bioterrorists across the globe. I already got plenty of candidates lined up for the job and hopefully down the road the full integration of the BSAA and the CIA working together in a single place, but I was hoping that you'd join it."

"What exactly would the work entail?"

"Well since you practically are a veteran when it comes to bioterrorism I was hoping to sign you up at head Captain or leader. Basically you'd get to train new recruits and actually take them out on missions, much like your friend Redfield does but it will be for under cover and top secret work. The pay is going to be extremely good, plus you wouldn't be caught up in one place for long. You wouldn't have to worry about Kent breathing down your neck as much either. I was going to offer Helena a position, but sadly since Kent appointed Markus Reeves the head of the D.O.S and agent security I can't even touch her, let alone sign her up for certain missions anymore. Even while she is suspended I can't do much but offer her the desk job. Do you know if she is going to take it or not?"

Leon found himself looking through the glass window at the spot where Helena and he were sitting at in the restaurant as he watched her eat. He felt a knot pile up in his stomach as he focused his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I need to give the offer some thought. That's a big leap of change right there. In regards to Helena I'm not sure but I think its best not to pressure her on it. She's already trying to get adjusted to moving and all."

"Alright, do you think you could let me know after you get back from the mission in Europe? I kind of need to get the documentation and paperwork under wraps so that Kent can go ahead and give me the okay."

"I'll do what I can."

"Good, and since I'm not going to be seeing you I hope you have a Happy New Year."

"You as well, see you around Hunnigan."

Leon clicked the cell phone off and went back into the restaurant. He already began to think about the opportunity Hunnigan was giving him. For a long time he was looking forward to something like SURGE coming up in the agency, but there was a part of him that felt tired. He felt tired of having to deal with bioterrorism and being on the go, he also felt like now with Helena much closer to him he had someone to protect. Leon was thankful though that Hunnigan was going to give him some time to think on it, and he carefully pushed the issue on the back burner as he took a seat only to find that half of his sandwich had been eaten. Helena looked up at grinned nervously as he glared at her.

"You have some nerve doing that."

"I was still hungry…"

Leon rolled his eyes and began to eat whatever was left.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant or something?"

Helena crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Like hell I would be plus who the heck would the father be? I haven't been around any men but you all this time."

"Maybe you should go on the Maury show and find out."

"Leon, you're terrible."

"Well you enjoy it."

Helena shook her head and lightly groaned. Their play fights would normally be somewhat insulting but they both took some sort of pride in it. Helena offered him one of the hamburgers she still had in exchange for eating half of his sandwich earlier on. After they got done eating they both exited out of the restaurant and headed to the park. On the way over, Leon was glancing at Helena a lot as they walked down some of the busy streets. Leon then cleared his throat and began to speak up.

"I got to leave for Europe after New Years and be Kent's body guard."

Helena looked up at him a bit sadly hearing the news.

"For how long?"

"Probably four weeks at the most. It's pretty intense over there especially with the hostility the Middle East has been showing thanks to Spokovitch."

Helena lightly shook her head and showed Leon a half smile.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was to miss your company?"

"Honestly, yeah I would. I'd even miss you a bit Miss Onslaught."

Helena slugged him in his side and he let out a faint gasp. Leon just laughed it off though and she tried to ignore him for a bit after they found their way to the park. Despite it being cold the day looked nice. The pair took a seat nearby a park bench and relaxed for a moment. Leon then put his arm around Helena's shoulders to keep the cold wind from getting at her neck. Helena didn't want to admit it but the times he did that made her desperately wish it wouldn't end. She then thought about the Middle East and the struggles that ensured afterwards. Helena was happy to hear Jake and Sherry were free once more from the US government and was happy to know that Hakeem was officially adopted by relatives. She was sincerely happy to know that all the victims had been compensated for their pain, and that Sherry's new B.O.W research team found some cures for some of the viruses Spokovitch had at his disposal. Despite the good, there would always be that pain. The pain of almost losing Leon, the pain of almost being raped, the pain of her PTSD and having Deborah haunt her dreams, the pain of just knowing more men like Spokovitch were out there lingering and festering thanks to Leon and her efforts was a lot of weight to carry.

"Do you want to hang out with me on New Years?"

Leon stated as he got Helena's attention after breaking her thoughts. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to do that."

Yet despite all of the nightmares and her ever growing fears Helena knew as long as she had Leon by her side as a friend at the very least, maybe just maybe the darkness might subside.


End file.
